Good Comes Last
by laughnsmile96
Summary: Troy didn't do anything to deserve Gabriella. But the fact that he is the reason that Gabriella's has lost her memory just kills Troy. So when the judge declares that Gabriella is under Troy's care, things take a drastic turn.
1. Losing Grip

**Okay ,I like this idea very much end I wanted this to be 'The One' I start next. I am planning on starting another story soon so I will simultaneously. I really do hope this one works out okay before I start the next. **

**Disclaimer: Even if I did own High School Musical , I don't think Disney would like in _my _hands. So, yeah, don't own High School Musical. Or the Losing Grip lyrics  
By the way, people did you hear, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens went to a 'intimate dinner at Stanley's' so says Just Jared Jr. (don't own). Darn it, I was SO hoping he would propose! Come on Zac, she can only wait so long!!!:D**

**Anyway, Love ya'll and Keep Smiling**

**

* * *

**

**Good Comes Last  
**_by: Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter One: Losing Grip  


* * *

_

_Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm **losin' my grip**  
And I'm in this thing alone... _

_Avril Lavigne, **Losing Grip**  
_

Troy stared pathetically at the purple letters, on the gym floor, spelling out 'Los Angeles Lakers". He was still in his basket ball jersey and shorts. The gym was empty and a complete mess. Balloons, some colored purple and others golden, spread across the floor. A 'Go Lakers' sign fell on the floor. Trash that was once in the hands of screaming fans, was now sprawled across the floor of the gym. Troy fell on his knees and wept carelessly. His sobs echoed throughout the whole gym, killing the previous silence. Everything had gone right today, from waking up with a telephone call from his dad saying 'good luck' for tonight's game to finally winning the championship game an hour ago. Yet, Troy's girlfriend made it one of worst days of his life. The gym doors opened.

"Troy?" a bushy haired man appeared at the door. He stepped into view. Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend since kindergarten, rushed forward and knelt down next to Troy. Attempting on comforting his friend, Chad pulled the man into his arms and surrounded Troy for a manly hug.

"Troy,man, come on we won the championship. This was our dream. Why are you crying?"

"She's gone, Chad" Troy squeaked. Chad's jersey became more and more damp.

"What? Who?"

"Teagan! She's gone...just left" Troy incoherently mumbled, " She...she found someone else". Chad held Troy tightly just like he did when Troy was scolded by his mother when the two were 7. He had never seen the man so vulnerable. Teagan was Troy's girlfriend for 6 six months. Such a little time but the 25 old found himself growing more and more in love with her every day.

"Tell me what happened"

And Troy did. He told Chad everything she said and did.

* * *

_The crowd lifted Troy into the air and her raised the golden trophy in his hands higher. Troy's golden Lakers jersey shone in the light as he pulled his head back in frenzies. Finally this was what Troy had trained for all of his life. He had achieved his dream! Troy closed his eyes and flung his head backwards in Ecstasy. Troy did it, he actually did it. _

_Just as soon as Troy was put down by the crowd, he was met with girlfriend, Teagan Crow. She looked at him sternly, one glimpse of happiness was not shown in her face. Troy immediately hugged her to spread his joy. There was no hug back. _

_"Troy" she said. "We're done". Troy's smile disappeared. His eyes turned a shade darker and his mouth ran dry. No, she couldn't have meant that. After all they have been through, after they were, she just couldn't end it. All of a sudden, the voices of Troy's teammates started to fade, becoming an echo in the back round. In a matter of seconds, Troy and Teagan were the only one's in the gym, to him. Everyone else was completely blocked out of his mind, the setting was clear just them. Troy in his golden, shining Lakers jersey and shorts, his hair damp and stuck to his face from all of the sweat. Teagan in black Uggs , skinny jeans and a long woolen coat. It was just the two of them for Troy, even though the fans and spectators were still screaming, and the rest of the Lakers team carried their haven without their captain. _

_"What?" Troy asked almost amused. She couldn't have meant those two harsh words. _

_"I think you heard what I said, Troy" she retorted meanly, "It's over". Troy kept on repeated 'no' in his brain, even when Teagan turned around to leave. He refused to let her without telling him why. Why the hell did she want to destroy Troy's life. _

_"Teagan!" Troy grabbed her hand. "Wait!" The twenty four year old man looked at Teagan with pained eyes. _

_"What? Troy, what part of 'We're done' do you not get?!" she ripped her hand away from his grip. _

_"I know what it means, Teag" he was on the brink of breaking down. " Just tell me why" he whispered, voice cracking. _

_"I met someone else. Remember Jeff Leaper?" _

_Troy's world collapsed all around him. Everyone was back now. The crowd, paparazzi, teammates, cheerleaders, everyone , they were back and surrounded Troy as he stared at the pathway the one he loved had taken when she left him. It was at that moment Troy knew that his hands were starting to get slippery on the bar of life. His grip was loosening. Troy was frozen to one spot , unable to budge any limb, muscle or bone. His thoughts raced, as if they were going in a never ending vicious cycle of what had just occurred. Troy's life was now as good as over. _

_

* * *

_

Chad didn't know what to do. The story was painful indeed and Chad could understand what Troy was feeling which was a great accomplishment. Seriously, this is Chad we are talking about. He had never been in love. His life was just about basketball and a couple of girls here and there. Troy was grieving badly right in front of his best friend. It takes a real man to have the courage to cry in front of anyone.

"Troy, come on. It's okay," he soothed. "Lets go, the guys are all going to Red Robin to celebrate. We should go there, gets some nice drinks, have plenty to eat, party with cheerleaders and then it's all gonna be fine. By that time, we will have our minds off of this ordeal" Troy's sobs became sniffles.

"No, man" he said, voice still indicating that he had been crying.

"Dude, come on. We will go and have some-" Troy interrupted.

"NO!" he yelled. Chad stopped and stared at Troy fearfully. This was a side never shown in Troy. Not to Chad at least. "I can't. I just .. can't" his voice was softer now. Troy got up and limped out of the gym. He was going to go to a bar. Troy was going to get drunk. Extremely drunk. He wanted to forget everything that just happened.

* * *

**Three Months Later, December 23, 2008 **

The mug of beer slammed down onto the bar counter with a strong hand.

"Can I close your tab, Troy?" the bartender asked hopefully. The worker behind the counter had seen Troy come in every single day for the past three months and he couldn't help but get worried. Sure, the more the beers the more the money but the bartender was at the age of 28 and he knew what it was like to have a failures in life. Troy started out with two mugs of whiskey, then slowly it accumulated; 4, 6, 8 ,10 and on and on. This wasn't good. The man found himself looking forward for Troy to come to bar everyday just to make sure he made it home last night. The bartender, Jesse, went home thinking about his favorite basketball player and praying for his safety.

"No. I want more tonight" Troy slurred in his intoxicated voice. "I have to celebrate. Did you see the game? We won!" Troy threw his hands up in the air and did his little drunk dance.

"But Troy, it's 3 am and just days before Christmas. Don't you want to enjoy the holidays with your family.?" Jesse wanted Troy to have no more of this nonsense.

"I am with my family," he held up his mug. "See! Me and the mug. Family," Troy chugged the rest of the alcohol down his throat. He held his hand out. "More please"

"I don't think-" Troy shook his head , reached over the country grabbed the whole jug of beer and messily poured it into his mouth. Jesse exploded.

"Troy!" he yelled. "Sir, I am going to take you home! You have overdone yourself!" Jesse jumped over the counter top and held a fallen over Troy in his arms. Troy carelessly put all of his weight onto Jesse as the two walked out of the bar and towards Troy's black Mercedes Benz.

"Do you have your keys?" Jesse asked impatiently. This man was starting to get onto Jesse' nerves. Troy dazed off, playing around in the rain that poured down. Jesse groaned and started to slip his fingers into Troy's pockets. Finally in Troy's jacket pocket, Jesse found a cold pair of keys. He pulled them out and pressed the unlock button. Jesse quickly put Troy in the passenger seat and sat in the driver seat. Soon enough, the Jesse was driving along on the sobs came through the whole car. Jesse took a quick glimpse of Troy , next to him. The man had his head dropped down with tears staining his face.

"She left me" he said softly. Jesse made a face, what was he talking about?

"Who?"

"I loved her, but she left me," Troy winced and rested his head on the back on the headrest.

"Who is she?" Jesse repeated.

"Teagan Crow," Troy's heart ached in its broken state when he uttered that name. Jesse swallowed. He now fully understood everything. Why Troy came in every day just to get drunk. Why he was in such a miserable state. Troy's drunkenness had faded completely now but he knew when they morning came his head would be indescribably paining. For now, he would just have to ignore the thought.

"She was the one, for me" Troy croaked. "I gave her everything including my life. But she found someone else. I really thought she loved me!" he sobbed. Troy put his head in his hands and wept just like he did with Chad three months ago. It was three months ago, and Troy still didn't get over it. He knew, of course, that he would never get over it. Troy's life was already completely destroyed. He would need a miracle to transform his life back to the way it was.

Troy started to give Jesse directions to his place. " Right here is my place" Troy clicked his seat belt off. "Thanks" Troy expressed gratefully. "I would probably be dead if you didn't come all this way to drop me off". Jesse smiled. This was the Troy Bolton Jesse liked.

"By the way, I don't think I got your name" Troy added after he had opened the door and put his feet on the wet ground outside. Jesse' grin widened.

"Jesse" he looked at Troy in the eyes. "Jesse Montez"

Troy nodded, smiled and turned around. "See you tomorrow night"


	2. No Air

**Hello everybody! It's a snow day and I'm bored. So I'm gonna write the next chapter of Good Comes Last. I hope you guys like it. Um, also, I would really like to dedicate this chapter to my sister (twin), Smile. God, you guys don't know how much she has had to put up with. Also, really don't know if the Los Angeles Children Hospital exists.  
Disclaimer: Don't worry, Disney, I'll give them back....I don't own High School Musical like you do...lucky ducks...I don't even own the No Air lyrics!  


* * *

**

**Good Comes Last**

_by Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Two: **No Air**

* * *

_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its **No Air No Air**  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its **No Air No Air**_

_Jordan Sparks featuring Chris Brown,** No Air**_

**December 24, 2008, 10 AM **

Gabriella stared at her apartment's ceiling. She felt abnormally great today, like somehow things are going to go really right or really wrong. Gabriella wanted to remember today, somehow. This kind of day was rare. Gabriella wanted to have fun and get the most out of today. So far, she was still in bed, the white sheets wrapped around her body. Her big bed was empty except for her, giving away her status. Gabriella was happily single. She didn't want to get into any relationships until her job was fully set. Right now, Gabriella Montez was an intern at the Los Angeles Children Hospital and completely enjoying it. She was a doctor specializing in Cancer for children.

Gabriella yawned at stretched out of her bed. Today was Christmas Eve and Gabriella still had to work, even though her boss said the contrary. Gabriella had no family except for her older brother Jesse Montez. The two were the best of siblings. Jesse always had her back and Gabriella was the one that made her smile. They had grown up in Vermont then moved Albuquerque for two years, then they came to California for college. Jesse had moved away to London for four years, from his third year in college, saying that he felt trapped and needed to go away for sometime. Gabriella, understanding immediately what he said, let him go. In that year, so many things had happened. Their mom, their only parent, was diagnosed with Breast Cancer. Unfortunately, this was the second time Anya Montez was diagnosed, this time it was found too late. Jesse came back to California to find know one there. Once he finally contacted Gabriella she was in Albuquerque with their dying mother. Jesse rushed over there just in time for Anya's last words and funeral. Anya Montez died six months after she was diagnosed with Breast Cancer.

Right now, it was three months since the tragic death in the Montez family's life. For now, the only family Jesse and Gabriella had were each other and the two were as happy as ever.

Gabriella looked out the window of her apartment. She was clad in her purple bunny pajamas and messy hair. California skies blessed the earth with rain drops today. Smiling, Gabriella turned around and set out for the bathroom.

20 minutes later, Gabriella came out of the large bathroom with a emerald green baby dolly top and dark blue skinny jeans. Turquoise fingerless gloves ran from her wrists to her elbow. Her hair was wrapped in a messy bun, with strands of hair lazily out and free. Needless to say, Gabriella looked stunning. She wrapped a long, white, knitted coat around her body and slipped on her knitted Uggs. Gabriella grabbed her bag, along with low calorie bar, and headed out of the door.

Since her car was currently being repaired, Gabriella took the shortest walk to the nearest Starbucks **(don't own). **Rain studded the city streets, immediately wetting the cement grounds. Temperatures were closer to freezing oddly in California. Gabriella shivered slightly before slapping on her signature smile and stepping into the doctor's favorite coffee store in town.

"Hey Gabi!" the male clerk behind Starbucks counter greeted. "How are doing today?"

"Good Morning Matt! I am great this morning, and you?" Gabriella smiled politely to her friend. This 26 year old man was a year older than Gabriella herself and was great friends with her. The two were in different shifts at the Los Angeles Children Hospital and as a side job Matt worked in Starbucks in the morning. Matt used to be Gabriella's partner for a year in medical college. Matt was a handsome looking man, black hair and perfectly tanned skin, distinguishably representing Taylor Lautner.

"I am fine, Gabs. So what would you like today?" he asked.

Gabriella pondered for awhile. She wanted something new yet classic. "Signature Hot Chocolate would be great, Matt...oh and a large chocolate chip cookie please" she slipped out a five dollar bill and paid her amount. "Going on break soon?" she asked. Matt nodded.

"Right now, girl"

Gabriella smiled brightly. "Great! Why don't you join me?" she chirped and took a seat in an empty table for two. Seconds later, Matt appeared without his green Starbucks apron on. He pulled back the chair and plopped himself down.

"So" Gabriella started while stirring her warm drink. "How's life? I haven't seen you in -what?- a week?" Matt laughed.

"Yeah" he took a sip of his own drink. "Life's been great. Ash is coming over today night" Matt said referring to his girlfriend, Ashley Young. Gabriella's eyes brightened at the mention of her. Ash was one of Gabriella's great friends, like many other people. Gabriella and her were Middle School best friends when the Gabriella was living in Vermont but then Gabriella moved away. A couple of years later, Ash said that she was coming to visit her in July of 2006. It was then, when Gabriella introduced Matt and Ashley. The next month, Ashley and Matt announced that they officially going out.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't heard from Ashley in such a long time!" Gabriella squealed. She jumped her seat and took another sip of her hot chocolate. Matt laughed at her enthusiastic self. Gabriella calmed down. "Have you popped the question yet?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Matt flushed slightly. "Yeah" he slipped a hand her his pocket. "Check it out," Matt took out a red velvet box. Gabriella gasped and smiled. He opened the box.

"Oh Matt! It's beautiful she's going to _love _it!" Matt smiled at her assurance. The ring was silver with a diamond and ruby mistletoe symbolizing an engagement in the holiday times. "I want to propose to her for tomorrow morning when we are opening presents" Matt said softly.

Gabriella grinned. Quickly, she took a look at the wrist watch on Matt's wrist. She gasped.

"I have to go, Matt!" she got up and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck! She'll be yours in no time. I expect to hear everything from you on Monday!" With that, Gabriella ran out of the room, the sound of bells echoing throughout the whole coffee shop as she opened the door, throwing the empty cup away. Matt chuckled at shook his head at Gabriella. _Silly girl._

Gabriella rushed around the corner and entered her hospital. The Los Angeles Children Hospital.

"Hey Donna!" Gabriella greeted at to the front desk clerk.

"Gabi! You are on service today?! No Christmas break?" the old lady inquired.

Gabriella laughed as she checked in. "Nope! But Jesse and I are going to be off tomorrow," she added as she walked towards the silver elevators. She pressed the up button twice, knowing that it was broken and need special attention. The elevator doors slid open to an empty portable room with mirror walls. Gabriella stepped inside and pressed the floor six button and as soon as the doors closed the elevator launched off stopping at floor 3 temporarily. The doors open to reveal a slick, African American woman.

"Taylor!" Gabriella yelped. As soon as they were inside, the besties, shared a loving hug. Gabriella and Taylor were stuck with each other throughout everything from East High. She ,too, was without anyone related to her in this world except for her two sisters, one older and one younger, both two years away from Taylor. This is one reason why Gabriella and Taylor had such great a great friendship in their hands.

"Family not meeting over the holidays?" Gabriella asked, still holding hands with Taylor.

"They are coming over today night! I am taking extra hours because I want some extra days for break to spend with Bella and Hannah" Taylor informed referring to her sisters. "And you?"

"Jesse and I are going to spend some time together today night and most of tomorrow" Gabriella said sweetly. "Later tomorrow, we are going to go to Sharpay's annual Christmas party" the girls squealed.

"Me too!"

The elevator doors slid open and Gabriella and Taylor stepped into Floor 6, one of the floors reserved only for Cancer patients. Gabriella walked into the Co-ed locker room to change into the formal doctors uniform. Once out of the locker room, Gabriella said good bye to Taylor, promising that she would meet her during lunch at Olive Garden, and headed to her first little guy.

Gabriella opened the door to Room 409 and stepped inside. She washed her hands before coming into her boy's view. "Hey there ,Jayden" Gabriella greeted her son.

Yes, seven year old Jayden Montez was Gabriella's son. The little boy was conceived on a one night stand, at Sharpay's high school graduation party in the last room, of the second floor in the Evans family mansion, when her boyfriend was Dylan Sagar. Two weeks after the party, Gabriella moved to California for her college study at Stanford University. Another three weeks later, Gabriella found out she was pregnant. Jesse was away in London when Jayden was born and Gabriella never got around to telling him the big news. At age five, Jayden was diagnosed with Leukemia. Every since since then, Jayden lived in the hospital. Doctors were so surprised he could live that long with the killing disease.

Gabriella grinned when the little boy looked up and his eyes brightened when he saw Gabriella. "Mommy!" he yelped in ecstasy.

"How are you today, baby?" Gabriella bent down and gave Jayden a wet kiss on his hairless head.

"I'm fine, mommy" he the little boy innocently said. The nurses and some of the doctors have been giving Jay a fine resource of education. He was now in second grade, just like the other seven year old's outside the hospital. Jayden even knew that he had a certain kind of Cancer called Leukemia, but the boy didn't know that his life was in danger of ending too soon.

Gabriella sat down in a stool next to the boy's bed and watched as Jayden picked at his food. Gabriella smiled as he scrunched his nose up and spooned his mouth with a handful of gunk.

"I hate hospital food" he stated once the macaroni and cheese was safely in his stomach. Gabriella giggled. "Did you get the cookie you promised because I was a good boy to Nurse Mackenzie?" Gabriella nodded and slipped the crisp cookie out of her pocket. She handed it to Jayden.

"Not all of it yet, okay. That's too much for a little boy like you!" she cooed. Jayden nodded and pulled the cookie abpart, making the melted chocolate chips stretch. He set the other half down on a tray and ripped the second half into two again. Jayden unfolded his skinny arm towards Gabriella and offered her apart of his cookie.

"Have some" Gabriella bent her head forward and took a large bite out of his cookie, leaving a little bit left for her son. Jayden shrugged and stuffed the rest of it in his mouth. Neither, the boy or Gabriella heard the room door open.

"Gabs, you know your going to have to tell Jesse sometime" Taylor walked into the room already dressed her hospital attire.

"I know, I know" Gabriella admitted. "It's just every time I get around to the subject, I just can't tell him,". Taylor sat down on the other side of Jayden.

"Hey there little Jays" she greeted.

"Hi Aunt Taylor! Do you want part of my cookie?" Jayden offered, again. Taylor scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"No thank you, too many calories" Gabriella laughed at her best friend. The trio talked for awhile until it was time for Jayden's radiation session. Gabriella lifted her son off of his bed and helped him balance himself to stand up.

The two walked across the hospital's hallway headed for the radiation room. Once inside, Gabriella helped Jayden get on the bed under the huge machine. For the next hour or so, Gabriella worked on treating Jayden, thoroughly. The woman found her self starting to cry, knowing that her son does not have so much time in his life. When the treatment was finally over Gabriella led Jayden back to his room.

"Tired, sweetie?" she asked. Jayden nodded and yawned. Gabriella lifted the boy off of his feet and carried him the rest of the way to his room. When the two finally entered Jay's room, Gabriella laid Jayden down to find him already sleeping. She smiled, bent down and placed another wet kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Jayden" she declared turned around and headed out the door.

From the back of the room came a muffled: "I love you, too, mommy"

* * *

Once out the door of Room 409, Gabriella changed back into her cloths, check out downstairs with Donna and then headed out the door to the girl's favorite restaurant; Olive Garden. Going there was rare but the best friend trio would always grab a chance to go, at least once a month. This time, Sharpay said that the bill was on her. Gabriella met Taylor outside the hospital in the Doctor's reserved parking lot.

"Hungry?" Taylor asked once the two had seated themselves in Taylor's Toyota Prius. Gabriella nodded vigorously.

"Starving!" Taylor drove out of the hospital area and headed towards Sharpay's house.

Sharpay Baylor, formally known as Sharpay Evans is still at her crazy state yet she had developed a never ending friendship with Taylor and Gabriella over their college years. She came out with a fashion designing company called, Moon River, once she had graduated out of designing college. Zeke Baylor, who is now a professional chef, and Sharpay had been dating ever since the two had gotten out of high school. In the middle of the summer of 2007, Zeke took Sharpay out to a exquisite restaurant and when they came back Sharpay had a shiny ring on her finger. Two months later, the two were married and happily moved in with each other. Sharpay and Zeke both ran successful businesses and lived in a spectacular house on First Drive in Los Angeles.

Taylor pulled her phone out and dialed her best friends number. "Sharpay!" she squealed.

_"Tay, I'm coming out!"_

Almost instantly after Sharpay had uttered the last syllable of her sentence, pink furry boots stepped out of the garage door of her house. Sharpay was dazzling. No surprises there. Her blond hair was up in a simple pony tail with strands of it framing her face. She wore skinny jeans under a white dress shirt with a black sequined vest over it. Silver bangels hung at her wrists and a long hoopy necklace dangled down, around her neck to right underneath her breasts.

Gabriella smiled at the girl, this was not out of the ordinary. Sharpay slid into the back seat of the car and clicked her seat belt on.

"Lets go, girls" Sharpay chirped. The car roared to life and backed out of the driveway."So how's Jayden?" Sharpay asked. Of course, Sharpay dug her way into the secret as well and couldn't keep the treasure for Zeke either.

"He's fine" Gabriella said softly. "I don't know how long he is gonna survive, though" Sadness filled her voice as her heart ached.

"It's okay, honey. Jayden is a fighter. He'll get through this" Sharpay shared her sympathy. Before Jayden was diagnosed, Sharpay and Zeke had frequent visits from him, so they knew him very well.

Half an hour later, the girls were enjoying a Italian lunch at Olive Garden.

* * *

**December 25, 2008, Midnight: 12:00 AM**

Gabriella sighed as her extra hours were finally covered as the clock struck 12 am. She stood up from her stool in Room 409 and walked over to Jayden's bed. His sleeping figure was just adorable, it would be so hard to believe for any normal person to guess that the seven year old was diagnosed with a deadly form of Cancer. She caressed his cheek before giving him a peck on the nose and cheek. Gabriella smiled at him and murmured an "I love you" to him. She silently walked out of the white room into the silent, slightly dimmed hospital. Gabriella looked around for Mackenzie, the nurse that was supposed to be with Jayden the rest of the night. She exhaled deeply in disappointment, Mackenzie wasn't here. Gabriella pulled out her phone and dialed her friend's number.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Mac, it's Gabriella here. Are you in the hospital right now?" Gabriella spoke softly so she wouldn't wake up neighboring children.

_"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I was actually transferred to Building 5 from one in the afternoon to 11:45. Timothy just went to sleep after a big fit, I am stuck here until I finish cleaning up" _

Gabriella smiled. Mac was always so dedicated to her work. "Okay, I'll wait! Do you need any help?"

_"No, it's fine, I am just about done." _

"Kay, bye!"

As soon as there was another 'goodbye' at the other end of the line Gabriella hung up and navigated her phone to her contacts. She ransacked the 'J' section to find "Jesse". She pressed the number to call him.

_"Hey Gabi!" _

"Jesse, sorry I'm late. Mac isn't here yet so I have to take care of my kids over time"

_"Okay, it's fine, afterwords just come over to the bar and we can go home together. I have another late drinker" _

"Aw, tough night last night, Jesse-booh?" Gabriella cooed.

He moaned on the other line. _"The same late drinker! He comes every night. Last night I had to drop the man home at 2 am!" _

Gabriella laughed. "Hey, it's okay! We can sleep late tomorrow and the day after, don't worry!" Jesse chuckled and said his goodbye.

"Bye Love you"

"Love you, too"

* * *

**After the phone call with Jesse**

_"Love you, too" _Jesse slipped his phone back into his pocket and watched as Troy took a long sip from his mug.

"Girlfriend?" Troy asked in a octave higher than his normal voice. Jesse shook his head. "Wife?" he shook his head again. Troy hiccuped.

"Little sister" Jesse corrected and continued cleaning the counter. Troy nodded and poured himself another glass of beer. The bartender mentally added another dollar to Troy's bill. This was Troy's almost hundredth day he had been here. Every night for the past three months. Jesse shook his head in shame and put the dirty, wet rag away.

"Troy, its Christmas Eve. Don't you have a team to be with?" Jesse complained to an intoxicated Troy. "Why are you in a bar, now?"

Troy made eye contact with Jesse making him stare into his drunken eyes. "Why are you?" it sounded more like statement than a question. Jesse chuckled and stared at this man, leaning his back on the tall fridge and crossing his legs.

28 year old, Jesse knew he should do something. Judging by last night's conversation, Jesse wanted to really get to know this Troy Bolton and become friends with him. After that, he wanted to take him to a doctor and discuss. Something was really wrong with Troy. No one Jesse had ever seen came to bar this frequent, got severely drunk, went home and survived. Jesse considered introducing Troy to Gabriella, his sister. His eyes brightened and mind sprang on. That's it! Gabriella would help him, surely she would. A grin spread across Jesse's face.

"Troy?" A pair of blue eyes locked with Jesse's. "Have you" he paused. This was Troy Bolton he was talking to and Jesse didn't think it would be the best to anger him. "Have you ever considered going to a psychologist, to...discuss your problems?" There he said it. Happy?

"You mean like a doctor" Troy hiccuped and nodded. "Chad took me" Jesse instantly remembered the name from the Lakers team. "Chad's my best friend! He took me today because he said that I was too glum and my eyes were too dark. He said that after what happened yesterday I am in a _serious_ condition," Jesse's eyebrows met in confusion. Jesse knew that if Troy was even in a little bit of sense, Troy would have said nothing but he was drunk and of course he wouldn't remember telling anyone anything , tomorrow morning, right? Jesse forced himself to ask.

"Troy, what happened yesterday?" Troy took a sip of his beer.

"I went into the water," Jesse's breath hitched and his mouth dropped open slightly. His stomach twisted and turned inside his body. _Into the water like; suicide? _"A life guard pulled me out," Troy looked down. "Damn lifeguard. He probably thought that it was an accident"

"And Chad took you to the doctor today?" Jesse's mind raced.

Troy nodded in agreement again. "Doc said that it was good that the Lifegaurd rescued me and Chad came to the doctor with me. That stupid Doctor diagnosed me with Minor Neurotic Depression. How dare that doctor; no one makes desicions for me without my consent! He gave me this, said I should take it after every meal." Troy reached into his jacket and pulled out a orange, transparent bottle filled to the brim with treatment pills. Jesse's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Troy with depression? No way. Jesse clenched his jaw, trying not to let his anger pour.

"And this Chad fellow" he said. Troy's eyes brightened and he threw his hands in the air when he heard that name.

"Chad!" he yelped in delight.

"Do you have his number?" Jesse inquired.

"Of course I do! Here!" Troy pulled his phone out and placed it Jesse's hand. "Talk to him!" Jesse grinned and fumbled with the iPhone a little bit until he got to contacts: Chad. He pressed the screen and and then put the phone to his ear.

_Troy what are you doing up at one in the morning? _Chad's voice was groggy.

"Hey Chad!" Jesse said and quickly walked away from Troy , to the other end of the empty bar.

_"Who the hell is this?" _

"I realize you are best friends with Troy Bolton"

_"Yeah..."_ Chad was annoyed.

"I'm Jesse Montez from the Trinity Bar and we really need to talk"

_"What?!"_

"Look Chad, Troy is in no state of driving home right now so if you can come and pick him up we can talk"

_"Okay, fine, I'll be there soon" _With that the two hung up. Jesse, slightly relieved, walked back to the place where Troy was seated but Troy was already gone. All of a sudden, he came up out of no where and snatched his phone out of Jesse's hands.

"I'll take that, thank you!" Troy's breath smelled badly of alcohol. Before Jesse could stop him, Troy was out the door of the bar.

"Wait! Troy!" Jesse called and ran out of the bar after him, but once he got out their Troy was gone, along with his car.

* * *

Gabriella finally stepped out of the Los Angeles Children Hospital at one in the morning, while it was pouring down rain. Mackenzie had taken longer than expected to come over here from Building 5. Gabriella enjoyed it anyway, being with her son is what she liked most. She sighed and started walked through the freezing empty streets. Sometimes her brother just didn't know that Los Angeles streets could be dangerous at night, so he sends her on a walk to Trinity Bar. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and hoped for the best.

The twenty-six year old girl walked slowly thinking about everything she had been through in her day today. Overall, it seemed very close to perfect. She smiled as she reminisced upon everything. From waking up, to meeting Matt at Starbucks, meeting Taylor in the elevator, spending time with Jayden, having lunch with her pals and talking to her brother. Scratch that- her day had been perfect!

* * *

Troy sped down the streets of Los Angeles , his adrenaline rushing like the wind. He had no control over what he was doing letting the toxic liquid he had feuled up with be in charge.

* * *

Gabriella stepped onto the wet roads, feeling the slight change in elevation as she stepped onto the white lines on the road. Gabriella smiled as she came to firm statement. _I love my life...

* * *

_

All of a sudden, a beautiful lady came into Troy's view but the rain came down blurring the wind-shield. Troy swerved the car, not even having a single clue of where he was going to end up.

* * *

Gabriella gasped as a car came whirling in her direction. The headlights blinded her eyes, causing her to close them. Gabriella tried to move out of the way in time.

* * *

Troy hit his breaks as a black blur formed on the wet, rainy window, he was looking through. The car screeched and spun. The pressure on the break increased dramatically. Troy's heart raced as he hit a body. His thoughts disappeared and for minute there , Troy could hear nothing.

* * *

Gabriella went flying. The impact of the car was huge on her petite body. She went up four feet in the air and then came down with a sharp thud. Death pulled at Gabriella as she slid away from the Mercedes Benz. Gabriella's head hit the rough, hard curb. Suddenly, Gabriella let go of consciousness and plunged into darkness.

* * *


	3. Rush

**Wow guys, I am gone an hour and suddenly my email reads '11 unread messages'! Alright! Thats awesome, people. I'm impressed. Anyway, keep it up, you guys make me smile! I luv yous and hugs sent out to all!  
Disclaimer: nah....no High School Musical or the Rush lyrics by Aly and AJ**  
**Like my sister says: "Constructive criticism would help"  
Love ya'll**

**

* * *

**

**Good Comes Last**

_by: Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Three: **Rush

* * *

**  
Don't let nobody tell you  
Your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the** rush** now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try_

_Aly and AJ, **Rush **_

White walls surrounded Troy as he sat on a bench right outside where Gabriella had just been taken. He just sat there, stunned. The scene that Troy had caused was replaying in his head , like a broken record. It became a torture that would threat Troy's life forever. Troy could remember everything; the adrenaline surging through his veins, the feeling of complete drunkenness, the swerve the car, the scream of the lady he had hit, and finally when everything was done Troy remembered what it was like to have his life freeze right in front of him.

As the incidents that happened in the past hour tortured Troy until his mind begged for it to stop, a new emotion arose inside Troy. He put his head into his hands as a helpless tear slid down his face. Troy began to to hate himself. He started to think that everything that had happened in the past three months was all his fault. The thought killed him at how much it was true to Troy. His parents had stopped speaking to him because the one time they had come over to visit, Troy's parents found him drunk. He had kicked them out using harsh words. The friendship between Chad and Troy had weakened drastically because of their useless arguments. Most importantly, Teagan had broken up with him. It was all understood to him now for the wrong reasons. Tears hopelessly continued sliding down his tanned cheeks.

"Mr. Bolton?" Troy twisted his head to the right to see a young nurse, in blue doctor's apparel with a clipboard in hand. Troy nodded once, like a child ready for a scolding. The nurse's face stiffed, as if disgusted, and then relaxed. "Dr. Kane would like to see you". Troy nodded again, and stood up ,with his hands in his pockets. Silently, he followed the nurse ,looking down at the plain white floor, listening to the footsteps that echoed throughout the empty hospital.

They reached a wooden door, probably the only brown door where everything else was white. The nurse fiddled with the nob and then pushed to open. She stood next to the door, letting Troy go in first. He did, solemnly.

" He will be with you shortly" Troy looked at the ground. No response. The door behind Troy clicked and he was finally alone. His mind wandered, though, like there was no point of the silence around him. It would be easily replaced by his thoughts.

In no time, the wooden door pushed open again and Troy was not alone anymore. A pleasantly plump doctor entered the room. When he came into Troy's view, the man distinctly reminded Troy of Mr. Fulton. A file from his hand was placed on the desk. The memory faded.

"Troy Bolton" his voice was serious, showing slights signs of old age and origin from the United Kingdom. "You seem to have visited this hospital, too, earlier yesterday" Dr. Kane mocked. Troy nodded, not daring to look into the doctor's eyes. To him, the edge of the desk was always more interesting than anyone's eyes. Dr. Kane opened a profile of Troy.

"Says here that" he said. "You were diagnosed with Minor Neurotic Depression on December 23, 2008" Kane closed the manila file and gave Troy a deathly glare. "yesterday". Dr. Kane slammed the file onto the desk, angrily. "Troy, you know you aren't supposed to drive in your conditions!" Dr. Kane was yelling now. Troy nodded, again. Dr. Kane's anger flared deeply.

"Mr. Bolton! What were you doing, driving at night?!" Troy opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. He closed his mouth, swallowed and then opened to talk.

"I..I..don't know" he stammered shamefully. Dr. Kane's back was facing him now and he was looking out the window to the dark empty streets below.

"You don't know" he repeated. "You don't know why you were driving at 2 am and almost killed an innocent woman" At this Troy looked up.

"She's alive?" His eyes searched for hope in Dr. Kane's dark orbs but no sympathy was given from him. Dr. Kane's eyes lowered and deathly gaze snapped.

"We don't know but if she survives, it is not going to be without defects," Troy's hope dimmed. He stayed silent for a second, praying for the stranger's life.

"Mr. Bolton, you understand that you have made a bad decision..maybe the worst in you life time" Troy nodded with his closed trying to keep the tears from flowing.

"Yeah" he squeaked. "I know". Dr. Kane seemed to have felt pity for the man in front of him so he let him go.

"As a doctor, I have no authority over telling you what is going to happen to your life if Gabriella is alive" he paused. "or dead". Dr. Kane silenced and left the room. Empty, again.

_Gabriella_ Her name echoed through Troy's mind softly and angel like. Somehow, for Troy, it was too familiar.

* * *

A half an hour passed until Troy finally gathered the courage to leave the room, and travel back into the white surroundings of the hospital. He had racked his brain to find how Gabriella was in his past. No luck. Finally, with his hands in his pockets and eyes still glued to ground, he left Dr. Kane's office. Troy walked to his previous seat and sat down again. He leaned his back backwards against the smooth pellucid walls and closed his eyes. For now, some sleep would do good.

* * *

The high pitched tune of his cell phone woke up Troy.

"Hello?" his voice was groggy and a slight headache pounded throughout his skull.

_"Troy, where the hell are you?" Chad's voice sprang out from the phone line. _

"Calm down, man. I'm at Los Angeles Hospital" Troy knew that was the wrong way to approach his friend.

_"The hospital?! What are you doing at a hospital?" Chad yelled. _Troy grimaced.

"Just meet me here. I'm coming down right now" A beep sounded at the other end of the line. Troy put his phone down.

"Mr. Bolton" another male doctor called for his attention. Troy gave it to him. "We have called the patient's closest relatives" Troy nodded, indicating that he was listening. "He is going to be here in a few minutes". The doctor finished and went back into the room. _He? _Troy winced. _This is not going to be good. _

"Doctor" Troy got up ,now and called after the guy. His kind side had taken over. "How is she?" The doctor smiled at him.

"We will see"

Troy shifted his gaze back to the ground. The doctor headed back inside the surgery room and Troy strutted towards the elevator.

* * *

Jesse wailed in his car as he sped past the many buildings, headed strait for the Los Angeles Hospital where his little sister was currently unconscious. He was ready to murder the one who had done this unforgivable sin. Anger and anxiety churned in his stomach forming a toxic substance that was on red alert. The night's yellow lights buzzed by, creating a bright pathway that followed him. More tears desperately streamed down Jesse's face. It was final, Jesse couldn't live without her. Gabriella was the one who had helped him out through the bad times. It was hard ,for Jesse, when the family had moved to Albuquerque from Vermont. It was hard for him to move especially when he was leaving all of his closest friends and girlfriend. But Gabriella held his hand and guided him through all of his hardships. When Jesse wanted to leave to London, Gabriella easily nodded and let him go. When he came back and their mom was on her death bed, she didn't even blame Jesse for Anya's death. Gabriella had gladly welcomed him back home when Jesse came to Los Angeles. Throughout all hardships, Gabriella held Jesse's hand- guided and encouraged him.

Gabriella's brother pulled out his cellphone and dialed his sister's best friend's number. He put the phone to his ear and listened. Finally, Taylor answered.

_"Hello?" _

"Taylor!" Jesse cried. "It's Ella. Some bastard hit her with his car," His voice was cracked, making it clear that he was crying. Jesse didn't give a damn, he would let the whole world know that he was crying if it meant that is sister would get out of the hospital safely.

_"What?!" _

"Please, we don't have time. She's at the hospital now. Call Sharpay. I'll see you there" they said their good byes and hung up.

* * *

Taylor slipped her shoes on and headed strait out the door of her apartment and towards her car. As soon as the car was alive, Taylor pressed speed dial to Sharpay. She didn't wait for any greeting from Shar.

"Shar, get to the hospital now! It's Gabi," that was all Taylor had to say for Sharpay to explode. Right now, those few words were the ones that would make Sharpay stop whatever she was doing and obey. Even if the girl was in a traffic jam, an important meeting, having some good sleep or even in a heated make out session with Zeke, she would just stop and get to where she is needed. That was who Sharpay was.

_"I'll be there" _

Tears brimmed in Taylor's eyes. Who could be so evil to do such a thing to Gabi? How many hearts did they want to break? The tears were free.

* * *

Close enough. Sharpay had received the phone call while she was dancing away with her husband at Club 49. The music blared so high it was hard to believe that what Taylor had said was coherent.

"What is it?" Zeke yelled over Kanye West's voice when he was singing "Heartless'. Sharpay stayed silent for a second but then the adrenaline poured out of her body, giving her a good swift kick in the rear. She grabbed the chocolate hand that she loved and scurried out of the night club.

"Sharpay?" Zeke staggered behind he, completely confused. They raced to Sharpay's pink Mercedes with the initials SE printed in perfect cursive on the car. As soon as they were seated with buckles clicked, Sharpay zoomed off towards the hospital.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" Sharpay ,like the rest of her friends, was at the verge of a breakdown.

"Gabs...hospital..bitch...hit her" Sharpay stuttered in between her soft cries. Zeke's eyes widened.

"Then why are you going so slow, Shar!" he yelled. Like lightning, they sped off into the highway.

* * *

Jesse pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal, making his car give off a roar before taking off , twice the speed limit. Gabriella had to live. She was too important to so many people. The 27 year old man turned right into the Hospital parking lot. He turned the engine off once the car had been parked safely in a spot. Jesse pulled the keys out of their respective slot and rushed out of the car, strait to the entrance.

"Gabriella Montez" Jesse slammed his fists onto the counter making the nurse jump.

"Are you a relative?" the nurse asked. Jesse's anger flared but he had to control it. The nurse knew nothing of Jesse. He nodded.

"Older brother. Jesse Montez" the nurse searched the name 'Gabriella Montez" in her computer.

"Room 314, on the third floor" Jesse pushed off of the counter and sprinted to the elevator. He pushed the up button twice and seconds later the elevator doors opened, sounded with a 'ding'. He stepped in and pressed floor number three.

Eternity had passed until finally Jesse had reached the third floor but once the doors disengaged, a true horror struck him. In front of Jesse stood Troy Bolton, _the _Troy Bolton.

All of a sudden, everything began to make sense.

* * *


	4. Home

* * *

**Well, normally people don't work on Christmas Eve but really, the family doesn't come until late tonight and I am going to work. Deal with it people! I think I'm gonna give ya'll a break because, well, it's Christmas week. So, people, I won't be expecting any reviews... :)  
Lots of Laughs and Smiles and Merry Christmas  
Disclaimer: nope..I never owned High School Musical and probably never will...I don't own Home lyrics by Daughtry**  
**Love ya'll **

**

* * *

**

**Good Comes Last**

_by: Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Four: **Home

* * *

**_

_Well I'm going **home**,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going **home**.  
Well I'm going **home**._

_Chris Daughtry, **Home **_

A prolonged 'ding' resounded in the elevator and the doors started to close, pulling one 28 year old and a 25 year old man out of their thoughts. Quick-like, Troy pushed the 'door open' button on the side of the portable box and the doors parted again. This time, Troy stepped out of the transporter onto the rough, carpeted floor of the hospital, face to face with Jesse. Instead of speaking, Troy took off, sauntering towards the entrance of the building.

"Wait!" Jesse's deep voice cracked. Troy turned around, about thirty steps away from Gabriella's elder brother. Jesse looked just as miserable as he was three months ago with Chad. "Floor number three?" Jesse asked softly , barely audible. Troy looked down, shamefully, nodded slightly and then face the other direction. Defenselessly, Jesse disappeared into the lift.

Troy seated himself on a blue, striped couch and looked around. Not everything was white in the lobby, there was more blue and red. There were more people, too. Some were on the couches sniffling with a pale tissue in hand. Others were soothing the ones crying or just looking desperately out window, into the dark rainy night. Children, who were too innocent to know where they were, sat in front of the aquarium , watching the shy clown fish go and in and out of it's respective cave. Everywhere it was still silent. Only the tender, comforting words , that were whispered into ears, were heard.

Suddenly, a light pat was on his knee and soft cries were overwhelming his ears. Troy's eyes shifted to a small, adorable girl, crying at his knees.

"Mommy! Kian just pushed me onto the ground and now I got a cut on my leg!" the little girl was bawling innocently and looking in the direction of an older boy, just older than the little girl crying in front of Troy.

Now, Troy wasn't so fond of kids, little ones especially but something about this petite girl was just too adorable. He found an obvious attraction to this kid. Troy looked ,again, at the girl more closely , this time and studied her features. Perfectly curled, black hair flew down to just beneath her shoulders, bangs pinned back on her head. Tears stained the girl's face but her eyes were a bright chocolate. Her cheeks were red, and chubby. Troy's heart melted at the sight of this beautiful youngster. The girl turned her head towards Troy and a soft gasp was inhaled into her mouth.

"You're not my mommy," the girl sniffled. Troy shook his head, agreeing with the her. "Where's my mommy?" she looked around but then her eyes came back to Troy's blue ones. Troy didn't know how to react. A 4 to 6 year old girl comes up to him with a cut, and looking for her mother, of course he doesn't know how to react. He decided to start with her cut.

"Can I see your cut?" Troy's voice was two octaves higher and a abnormal screeching sound came with his voice. Immediately, Troy closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"What?" the girl's voice squeaked. She showed a small sign of giggling at Troy's voice.

"Can I see your cut?" He repeated, normally. The kid's mouth formed in the shape of an 'o'. She nodded at Troy and held her hands up. It was at this that Troy's eyebrows drew close together. A few moments passed before Troy understood her plead. She wanted a seat on his lap. Troy took his hands out of his jean pockets and placed them under her armpits. Carefully, he lifted the girl up plopped her on his lower thigh.

The girl wore a flowery skirt with a denim jacket over it. She delicately pulled up her skirt , right above her knee. There, a red line ran the whole length of her knee with a blood slowly dripping down her leg.

"Does it hurt" Troy asked. The girl nodded, her whole body shaking as an impact. She was still looking at the cut on her joint. Troy looked around at first but then lifted the girl again and stood up. He held her close to him, on his side. She looked at him, confused. Troy carried the toddler to the front desk. The nurse on the other end of the counter smiled at them, ready for a certain order.

"Can we have band aid, please" Troy confronted and placed the baby on his side on the counter. She sat on the edge of the cold, blue wooden desk. The old nurse nodded and smiled at Troy. She left her seat and turned around to go into a door. Troy gave his attention to the girl in front of him.

"Whats your name?" he asked curiously. To Troy is was surprising he was even helping this girl out. The girl smiled at him, brightly.

"Camilla Luther" she said proudly with a smile on her face. Troy felt tears of joy brim in his eyes, he found the start of his healing process and for the first time in three whole months, Troy smiled lovingly.

"And Kian? Is he your brother?" The little girl nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yup, Kian Luther is my bwother. He's six and I'm four. He's a big fat meanie" Camilla whined.

The nurse who had gone for the band-aid came back with two in hand. She handed them to Troy. He looked down in his hand and instantly saw the reason why there were two band aids.

"Barney or Blues Clues?" Camilla looked at the band aids he was looking at in both of his hands. She thought for a while before pulling both of his hands and holding them out for him to put on.

"It's very big cut" Troy laughed at Camilla's words and then knelt down in front of the girl. Her legs swayed back and forth as Troy pulled her skirt up to right above her knee. Silently, he oped the two aids and stuck them on Camilla's baby skin, forming an X. Camilla leaned forward to watch him miraculously put the bands on her. As soon as he finished Troy started to get up, picking up the scraps.

Camilla giggled. " Hey! You forgot something!" Troy looked at her and titled his head to the side.

"What did I forget?"

"A good luck kiss!" Troy's heart dropped at her cuteness. "Mommy, always gave every boo-boo a good luck kiss so that it will heal fast and then I get a lollipop. Troy laughed out loud again.

"okay?" he got on his knees again. Troy pulled up her skirt again and then leaned forward, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. As soon as a wet kiss was placed on her knee, Camilla slid off of the counter into Troy's arms again. He lifted her up.

"Now, my lollipop, " Troy grinned brightly in amusement as Camilla held her tiny hand out. He picked out a cherry flavored lollipop and handed it to the little four year old. As she took it, she slid down Troy's body and landed on her feet again.

"Open it please" she ordered politely after she had struggled with the wrapping paper at the end of the stick. Troy did as she had said and gave the red candy to the girl.

"Thank you!" With that, Camilla turned her little body around and walked away. Troy watched in admiration.

"daughter?" the nurse behind the counter asked. Troy snapped his head towards the nurse, smiled and shook his head. Suddenly, a rhythmic tug came at his jeans. He looked down to find the same chocolate eyes looking up at him. He squatted down and put his arm around her.

"I forgot to ask" she said. "What's your name?" Troy smiled, his ocean eyes sparkling.

"Troy" he answered.

"Troy" Camilla repeated. Her eyes brightened. " You were on TV last night!" she remembered. "My bwother loves you!" Troy smiled.

"Tell him that I would like to meet him sometime but only if he is nice to Camilla" the girl's eyes twinkled. She giggled.

"I will!" she ran away. " Bye Troy" her small hand waved Troy off, leaving a brand new smile on Troy's face. The 25 year old man started the other direction until he was called by Camilla again.

"Troy?" Troy turned around instantly and blue met brown.

"Yeah?" she giggled, her soft voice echoing throughout the whole hospital.

"You look pretty when you smile"

* * *

Chad came through the doors of Los Angeles Hospital, panting heavily from his jog to get from his parking space to here. He looked around for Troy until he finally spotted a brown head on a dark blue couch. He exhaled in relief.

"Troy!" he yelled. The brown head that he yelled to twisted his head. Chad stopped in his tracks when he saw Troy's face. His lips had curved at the edges. Troy Bolton was smiling. Chad ran over to the couch where he was sitting at. He took a seat right across from him on the matching couch.

"Holy shit," Chad was stunned. "What happened? I haven't seen you smile ever since-" Suddenly Troy's smile disappeared and in a second a dark cloud hovered in his eyes. Chad was horrified at this. He winced.

_Teagan. _God, he forgot. _Teagan_. The devil's name played over and over in his head. "Teagan" he said aloud. "Chad! Why did you have to remind me?!" Troy clutched his heart in antagonizing pain as tears poured out of his eyes. In a matter of milliseconds, Troy traveled back into his dark world. _Teagan. _

"Troy" Chad soothed. "Tell me what happened,"

And just like three months ago, Troy told him everything that happened in the past four hours with his friend trying to comfort him.

* * *

_"I picked up Matt and I'm on my way" _Jesse put his phone away and slid down the white walls. The doctors did not tell Jesse anything, yet, they didn't even notice that he was there. Jesse was scared. Deathly afraid of losing Gabriella, his little sister. The elevator doors opened and a blond slim lady stepped out, with a tear stained face. Behind her an African American ,looking desperate for hope, followed.

"I got the phone call. What the hell happened?" Sharpay's voice, just like many others, was cracked indicating that she was crying. Along with her blood shot eyes. Jesse got up and fast-walked towards them. Sharpay engulfed him in a hug.

"Some...someone hit Gabi" he said. Zeke approached Jesse and rushed forth for a manly hug. Zeke gave Jesse hard pats on the back, like he was trying to jolt the happiness alive. Sharpay winced and her eyes closed.

"Have you heard anything from the doctors?" Zeke asked calmly, trying not to breakdown. Jesse shook his head, no. The elevator doors opened again and a African American woman and behind her a brunette male with his hand in another brunette. Taylor, Matt and Ashley came joined the group ,too.

Soon enough, tears were spread and everyone shared their pain. They all were pleading god, begging for Gabriella's safety. She was too important. Gabriella was the life in the whole gang. The one that kept them all alive and running. Without her, it would be like the whole world had dimmed in life.

Once again, the lift's doors disconnected and out stepped Troy, his eyes as dreary as they were three months ago. Behind him, Chad came, too.

Sharpay's anger flared. This was the guy who had hurt Gabriella , their dear Gabi. Her hazel eyes burned with fire and mouth leaked with poisonous words. Everyone knew this was going to happen, that was who Sharpay was. Jesse, Taylor, Zeke, Matt, Ashley, and Sharpay all stood up.

"You," she expressed, venom dripping from her mouth. She started walking towards Troy, threatening him. "You foul and loathsome, evil bastard" she cursed him. "How could you do this to Gabi? What harm did she ever do to you, huh? Do you know how many hearts you are gonna break if she is gone?" Sharpay was yelling, right in front of his face, her tears springing out of her eyes like a waterfall. Sharpay raised her hand. The hatred inside her for Troy exploded. She thrust her hand towards his right cheek. Troy winced as he anticipated the sting.

"Shar, stop!" Jesse hollered in a demanding tone. "He's got it worse then us" Jesse stepped forth in front of Troy. He looked at the 25 year old man in the eye with his sea green eyes and suddenly, enveloped him in a hug. Troy erupted in tears.

"I'm sorry!" he cried as the two bawled together. "I'm sorry!"

"Jesse Montez?" another male voice interrupted. The two young men pulled back from their hug and looked for the source of the voice.

"That's me" Jesse indicated, solemnly. Dr. Kane made himself visible to everyone.

"I need to speak to Gabriella's family" he informed.

"We are all her only family" Taylor said. "Well, except for-"

"Tay" Jesse disciplined. He started to speak,"Anything about Gabriella can be heard by all of us" Dr. Kane nodded, understanding and continued.

"Gabriella Montez, age 25, born on December 14th, 1983 did not die today" A wave of relief passed through the whole hallway but silence sustained. "But I am sad to say that Gabriella did not have a peaceful survival" he paused before explained. "Gabriella suffers from amnesia, simply put: the Loss of Memory"

* * *


	5. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Jeez, I am bored...  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing them for awhile but otherwise High School Musical is not mine...shucks, don't be stupid; those lyrics 'What Comes Around..Comes Around' (all of them) down there are not mine  


* * *

**

**Good Comes Last **

_by: Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Five: **What Goes Around..Comes Around  


* * *

**_

_Is the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Shoulda known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's ok baby, cause in time you will find_

_**What goes around**, goes around, goes around, **comes **all the way, back** around**  
**What goes around, **goes around, goes around, **comes **all the way, back** around**  
**What goes around,** goes around, goes around,** comes **all the way, back** around**  
**What goes around,** goes around, goes around, **comes **all the way, back** around**  
Yeah_

_Justin Timberlake, **What Comes Around...Comes Around**_

"All rise for the honorable Judge Rose" a man said and the whole court room sounded of movement. A woman in a black robe entered the court and headed strait towards the high desk, greeting her fellow lawyers on the way. Troy studied the woman who was judging the future of Gabriella. She was a short woman, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Her locks were pulled back in a small bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were surrounded by few wrinkles but her hair had streaks of gray and white here and there. Troy suddenly remembered his 7th grade Language Arts teacher when he saw her. He winced. Ms. Printett wasn't exactly the nicest teachers. Either that or Troy was just caught a lot staring at Melissa Wilkins. A sharp jolt came through Troy's heart. He gasped and clutched the place in between his lungs on his suit.

It had came to Troy, in the past two days that Gabriella had woken up that 'love' was harsh. A torture that one can only feel when he or she has been forcefully kicked out of it. So it happened to Troy when Teagan broke up with him. For Troy, Teagan was his life, or simply said; the only one who kept him alive. After she left, Troy had no reason to live, except for now. He had destroyed Gabriella's life and the only reason ,now, to live was to give Gabriella the life that Troy didn't have , a great one. That would explain the reason why he was in court. Depending on what is decided today, Troy and Gabriella's future will be set.

The wooden hammer came down to have all attention, including Troy's. Judge Rose began to speak.

"Today, December 27, 2008, is the judgment day for the future of Gabriella Anne Montez," the woman spoke in fluent English. "It says here, that Troy Alexander Bolton was driving on December 24 at about 2 am in the morning and hit Gabriella Montez with his Mercedes Benz" the judge's voice trailed off into what happened during the whole event.

"Now, Gabriella Montez is suffering for Retrograde amnesia, the loss of all memory that was in her past," Judge Rose finally ended the long recap. "Please, young man of the law, tell me the reasonable options of what we can do with this case" the woman set her eyes on a man with a blue suit.

Troy watched the whole scene in front of him, with a front seat view. Mr. Bernard, the man dictating the options, began to speak. "The options vary, your honor," he said. "Ms. Montez still needs time to heal from the impact of the crash but that time does not need to hospital to do so " the judge nodded and waved a hand signaling him to continue "so, instead of Mr. Bolton going to jail, Ms. Montez could stay with Mr. Bolton until completely or partially healed,"

"Objection, your honor!" another man called out. "what is the relevance to the punishment for Mr. Bolton" He had a point. How would Gabriella staying in Troy's house be a good replacement of jail for five years.

"Mr. Bernard?" Judge Rose asked and he continued.

"Staying with Mr. Bolton would include; payments for healing, meals, health insurance, cloths, and any other necessary items needed for Gabriella's complete satisfactions," the woman at the high desk nodded.

"And how long will Ms. Montez be treated in the Bolton household?"

"It depends, the notes Dr. Kane, Ms. Montez's doctor, has taken say that if they do surgery it can take several months to many years for full recovery, but if we only want partial treatment, meaning doing what can be done and letting Gabriella Montez live without the memory of her past, the time could be" he thought for awhile " two to three months, at the most five months for recovery" Mr. Bernard finished.

"Can Dr. Kane step up and give an explanation in detail of what s going on with Gabriella" Judge Rose requested. Almost immediately, a plump man from the back of the room came to the scene. Judge Rose nodded and Kane began.

"What Mr. Bernard says is true" Dr. Kane confirmed. " It can take many months to years for full recovery of Gabriella's, considering the fact that the research for the cure of memory loss is not adequate. We ,the doctors specializing in neurology, still have to take a look at what damage has been done to Ms. Montez's brain. After that, we will have to see what surgery or if anything can be done at all. All we know is that Gabriella has severely damaged the part of the brain that is in charge of memory and other parts. It is surprising, to us, that she has not gone blind from the impact" he took a quick breath "Although, if Gabriella doesn't get any attention it could threaten her very life. You see, sometimes, when there is no access to one's memory, they could go into frustration and stress in their conditions the stress could be oppressively intimidating."

"And the costs?" Mr. Bernard inquired.

"The costs could end it up from the low thousands to the low hundred-thousands of dollars. It would depend on what treatment is wanted for Gabriella" Dr. Kane finally ended.

"Thank you, Dr. Kane, for your time" Judge Rose thanked and moved on.

"It's my pleasure, your honor"

This time Judge Rose set her eyes on a particular man in a black suit, blue eyes, and long brown hair. "Mr. Bolton" she paused, as she caught his attention span, "I believe it is now your turn to speak. You have three choices. One is taking care of Ms. Montez until full recovery, of which the time with you is not determined. Another is to take care of Gabriella until what healing is needed is done. Lastly, Mr. Bolton, you can easily just choose to pay the ten thousand dollar fine after being sent to jail for five years." she paused. "Please remember, that if you choose the second choice and Gabriella passes away , all charges will be on you".

It was clear to Troy that the last choice was not something he really wanted. The first two were hard. Troy went into a blank daze trying to figure out which one. This was not something he would expect. Having Gabriella stay in the Bolton household? No. It didn't seem like he had any other choice, unless he wanted to go to jail for five years and pay a big fine. He really didn't know what to do between the first choice and the second. If he picked the first one, Gabriella would stay with him for who knows how long and Troy wasn't so good on company. The second one explains himself and the third was just plain obvious. The answer was right in front of him yet Troy was hesitant. Should he really?

"Mr. Bolton, time cannot wait" Judge Rose grew impatient. Troy began sweating, making decisions weren't his best quality. He didn't know what do right now. Well, he had to say something! Troy took a deep breath.

"I think" he paused, again. Troy's mouth was suddenly out of his control the nerves that sent out commands ,on what to say, from the brain to the mouth were dead. Yet, he didn't stop talking, annoyingly. He wanted to shut up but his mouth talked as if it had a mind of its own. All of a sudden, his heart was giving commands to the mouth without the brain knowing. It was silent mutiny! "I will have Ms. Montez in my household until she is fully recovered. I think that is what is best for both me and Gabriella Montez". As soon as those words entered Troy's ears and became a clear message to his brain, his mind yelled. _What?! Since when?! _

The wooden hammer hushed Troy's mind from it's scoldings. Judge Rose rose from her seat for her final words, "The decision has been made. Case closed."

In a matter or minutes, Troy was alone in the court room. While everyone had left him Troy was still seated in the front row of the court, trying to make sense of what had just happened. IT wasn't normal for Troy to let anybody into his house let alone a woman. Even Chad was barely ever allowed into the famous Bolton house, so how could Troy let Gabriella in. He had no choice. It was either that or go to jail for five years with a fat ladies amount of fine. Troy sighed heavily and stood up from his seat. Finally, the court room was left to itself.

Once out the door, Troy headed strait for his car, ignoring the wild paparazzi around him. He sat for sometime in the driver seat pondering ,again, on the decision he had unconsciously chosen. Fiddling with the keys at firsts, Troy started the Benz with a roar of gas. After pulling out the car from it's respective spot, he silently drove to the Los Angeles Hospital where everyone was awaiting him.

* * *

As Troy walked towards the elevator, he looked for a familiar face from the day of his emotional change. Camilla was found no where. Sighing in defeat, he pressed the up button and waited for the doors to open. Troy looked around curious to see that little girl's face. His face brightened when he saw Camilla being dragged away by the hand by her father. She caught his eyes and twinkled at him, her little hand shaking a greeting. He smiled at her, waved and entered the elevator. Smiling to himself, still, Troy pushed the level three button. The doors closed and silence filled the room except for the soft elevator music that attempted to soothe tragic conditions. It was then, Troy noticed another man standing beside him in the elevator. He looked at his face and gasped. A pair of brown eyes and snake like hair that stood up on the man's hair faced him poisonously. The angry eyes belonged to only one person.

"Chad" Troy a sigh of relief once his memory served him correctly. "Man, you scared me". Chad's eyes still remained edged with venom.

"What were you thinking?!" he almost yelled. Troy's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Gabriella Montez is staying at your house for only-god-knows-how-many years" His face grew stern again.

"Oh" He said silently. "You saw that" Troy said after realizing that the whole thing was on television, Channel 9. shifted his gaze down to the elevator floor and back up at Chad. "How much"

"All of it" Chad tried not to breakout because they were in a hospital. "God dang it! Dude, you're a basketball player! Think of how much this girl is going to impact your life! The practices, the money, the fun after parties and you're not gonna be there because of this god damn girl!" Troy's fury ripened at this.

"So you saw the whole thing, huh?" he threatened, volume getting louder. "Did you happen the catch the part where I didn't seem to have any other choice but to let Gabriella into my house for sometime?" He was yelling now.

"You could have negotiated! Use your damn mouth to compromise for Christ's sake!" Chad argued as his arms waved in the air. Troy's eyes had widened when his friend mentioned the fact that he wanted him to talk against the court.

"I can't speak against the judge, dude!" Troy yelled. "You are seriously going over board,". By now, the elevator had reached the level four and had opened twice. Neither took notice. Chad calmed down.

"Okay ,fine" he cracked his knuckles and moved his neck from side to side. "I'll give you a break" Troy nodded.

"I can handle this"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, just like you handled the whole situation with Teagan," Chad muttered. A sharp pang of agony shot through Troy's heart and quickly faded away but only with a clear scar.

The silver doors disengaged again, for the third time, and Troy and Chad stepped out. Jesse, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Matt and Ashley were all sitting huddled together like they have been for the past two days, waiting for what would happen to Gabriella. Since she had lost her memory the doctors only allowed the gang to see her once.

Troy and Chad approached them."I take it you all know what the decision is" No one responded except for Jesse who had simply nodded. All tears had probably drained out of their bodies and now it was just a soundless anguish that they lived in. A nurse in a blue, loose pant and shirt with a white coat over it came out of the room 314.

"Troy Bolton" The man she had addressed ambled out of the crowd towards her and nodded. "We would like you to meet Gabriella now," The nurse smiled weakly to everyone else before leading Troy into the room.

On the bed, was a black haired, brown eyed, beautiful woman. When Troy entered the room, she at first looked anxious but then when she saw Troy she put on the cutest smile ever. Her face was flawless, Troy noted except for the tan bandage that was resting on her head. That was all of her that Troy could see but it was enough for his stone heart to melt.

"Hi" he greeted. " I'm Troy Bolton"

* * *


	6. My Happy Ending

**First off, Happy New Year everyone. I don't think I have any resolutions this year, like every year in the past. Still, I plan on getting another three inches taller! Heck yes! Anything for a shopping spree. Also, this year is gonna be more focused on school, even though my heart thinks contrary. I have to keep my grades in the 'A' standard ...not like it was anything else before...i hope. So yeah, I am at a good start...I think I should wait until school starts to confirm that thought. **

**And yep yep, same as always; Disclaimer: nada...no High School Musical nor the lyrics of Avril Lavigne's song, My Happy Ending  
**

**Once Again, Happy New Year!

* * *

**

_Good Comes Last_

_by: Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Six: **My Happy Ending  


* * *

**_

_You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,(that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending  
So much for** my happy ending**  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for** my happy ending  
**Ohh ohh_

_Avril Lavigne, **My Happy Ending**  
_

**December 25, 2008  
2 PM  
LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL, FLOOR FOUR, ROOM 409 **

_Jayden Montez woke up from his sleep with a sigh of relief. He had made it another day and almost another year. Today was different though but not because it was Christmas and one of days that his mom would take him home for the rest of the year. Jay felt weak, too weak and like he had been locked up in a prison. His body was damp from the night sweats that had taken place during his nap. His small weightless body hurt. It hurt to move any of his limbs. Jayden didn't know what was going on. He could feel the intense pain from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. It was like nothing he had experienced before. _

_With immense effort, Jayden turned his head to the nearest analogue clock. The hands pointed directly at the twelve and the two. Thoughts of confusion conquered his brain. Where was his mommy? She usually came in around noon but now it was two hours past that. The door of room 409 opened with a almost silent creek. Gathering up as much energy as he could, Jayden put his hands to his sides, palms down, and painfully lifted his self up. What ever pain that was going on in his body was something that he wanted to keep from his mother. If she knew, it would just be more pills, radiation and chemotherapy. Yes, Jay did know that his mother just wanted him to get better but the amount of detest he had towards all the treatment going on for him was too big. He hated them. Most of what he had been through was kept a secret but it seemed like the doctors already knew. _

_Jayden looked at the entrance awaiting the figure of his mother to brighten his day. Instead, Aunt Taylor appeared at the door way. Jayden's face dropped. _

_"Where's my mommy?" he asked too innocently, making it hard for Taylor not to breakdown. She didn't answer just going strait to his table and tucking her hands under his arms and lifting her up. Jayden, although weakness was an overwhelming, grew worried and furious. _

_"Auntie Taylor, where is my mommy?" he asked again. This time Taylor just looked at him with pleading eyes and seated him on a wheelchair. Jayden let out a breath, for the ones that he lost. The movement from his bed to the wheelchair made the child pant mildly comfortable in his chair, he sighed and began another day but this time with a unusual ache for his mother and a million times the pain and weakness. Hopefully she would come for his birthday..._  
_

* * *

_

**February 14, 2009, SATURDAY  
12 PM  
TROY'S HOUSE**

Two months had surprising flown by without even glimpse of Gabriella. She was put in a one room in Troy's huge mansion and left there with five nurses from the hospital that are paid from Troy and two maids of Troy's house. The head maid, Marissa Cole, also put Three-Fourths of the day on taking care of Gabriella. In fact, most of the days Marissa just stayed with Gabriella, not even paying attention to Troy. Marissa was an slightly old, plump lady who was in charge of every maid in the Bolton household and knew Troy ever since he was a mere toddler, at the age of two. She had lived right next door to Troy, in Albuquerque, and was chosen his godmother when he was born. Jack and Lucille were best friends with Marissa when she started her business in house services, when they were in their 20's. Mark Cole, Marissa's husband, died in a car crash before they had the chance to try for children. Ever since then, Marissa had gotten too close to Troy so even now she stays in his place and being the head maid in his house. Marissa was disappointed in him the first night he came home drunk and as the months came by she began to completely ignore her godson. Secretly,though, she would come in late at night and spread the blanket around the snoring body of him and in the morning prepare a breakfast before he went to practice. Of course, the luscious meals that were warm in the morning were never eaten and left cold on the dining table until Marissa came around to throw it away.

Now, in the past months and eleven days that had past since Gabriella's accident, Marissa was enraged with him. No, it was not because he had destroyed the poor girl's life or because he had just multiplied Marissa's work by 2, but because he extensively and selfishly ignored Gabriella. He didn't even care to ask how she was! At this, Marissa was furious. She gave up treating Troy like her godson.

Ms. Montez seemed to be taking the treatment well. The two months that had gone by were especially hard for her. The care that nurses had forced upon her for her well being was immensely annoying. There were pills after every meal, painful headaches and worst of all Gabriella just couldn't muster up the energy to remember what the hell was happening. Her days were thrown by in a daze. Until finally, Gabriella came to Valentine's Day in 2009. The 25 year old girl hadn't seen a glimpse of any nature in who knows how many days and she needed a break from the damn treatment.

Gabriella tumbled out of her enclosed room, sneaking past the nurse who was currently on duty yet munching on an apple and reading 'The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle". Needless to say, the nurse, Ms. Heart, was entirely oblivious to what was happened right in front of her face. So, Gabriella continued her expedition across finally out of her room for the first time in two months. She looked back, before continuing, to make sure that she put a pillow underneath the blanket to make it look like she was sleeping. _Perfect_. The girl made it safely away from her room and embarked down the hallway of the Bolton mansion.

Along the walls were various pictures of people in random places. The first one was in a basketball game, she could tell for all of the people that were focused on were in basketball jerseys and shorts, even though most were a blur of gold or red. The camera was especially focused on one especially good looking man , ready to make the shoot. Underneath the picture was a label, 'Championship game 2007'. Gabriella moved on to some other photographs. She noticed the same man in the previous picture, of the game, in most of them. Also, there was a particular man with a brown afro and who seems to be always wearing a shirt that says something in the front or back. It wasn't so hard to realize that the man in the game was the owner of this house and the afro-man, his best friend. At last, Gabriella came upon a picture that was a group picture. It was the last one in the hallway. The label read Senior Year Camping Trip of East High ". She quickly ran through everyone in the group and finally stopped at one. After staring at it for awhile, she finally recognized who it was. It was herself. Confusion took over Gabriella. But how? Gabriella coudn't remember going to East High and on top of that not even the camping trip ,too. It was final though, that the beautiful woman that stood almost dead center of everyone in the group was herself. A familiar pain started to emerge in Gabriella's head. She winced. Another headache. The fact approached Gabriella that she hadn't taken her medication at this hour, even though they barely helped. Like taking pills and being around at least seven nurses a day wasn't painful enough, the headaches were antagonizing and it happened all of a sudden ,when she is alone in the room and just thinking random thoughts.

Not wanting to worsen the agony, Gabriella moved on, walking out of the hallway and down a stair case slowly. She looked around curiously, glancing at the numerous golden trophies that were everywhere the eye can see. The stairs were long, curvy, covered in a creamy carpet and almost like they they floating, for it was only attached to the upper floor. Gabriella jumped off of the stair case at the last two steps and landed on cold black tiling. The house was dark except for the lights coming into another staircase. As her curiosity grew, she swiftly made her way down the steps down and under. The basement bulbs were turned off and the only source of light was the luminescent light of a laptop. Feeling the walls at first, she finally flipped the switched and almost immediately the yellow light spread throughout the vast room. Gabriella gasped when two serious blue eyes pierced her chocolate orbs.

She found her breath "I'm sorry" she apologized. "I didn't know..I was just cur" Gabriella hesitated for words and soon came to realization that this was the Troy Bolton that she met in the hospital.

"No, its fine" Troy stopped her from over doing her apology. He picked up his laptop and left without a word or a nod, making Gabriella step aside for room. When he was out of sight , Gabriella sighed and sat down on the black leather couch, glumly. She was clearly disappointed. It would have been nice to have some compnay other than the stupid nurses. Soon growing bored, Gabriella left the basement for her room.

* * *

**Okay, well this chapter does not exactly have a point to it, but really I wanted to use this one to show how things were going. So yeah, Gabriella has basically forgotten everything in the past , including Jayden, her son. Troy is keeping her in his house, and ignoring her. Completely. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, people**

**Love ya and Keep Smiling  
Laugh**


	7. Two Worlds Collide

**Most importantly, I really have to say thanks to razzledazzle96, who helped me a ton with all of the medical stuff! Thanks for correcting me! **

**Gosh, I just realized that this story takes place A LOT in the hospital... well, at least for now**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Disney and Demi Lovato's song, Two Worlds Collide is not mine either!**

**

* * *

**

**Good Comes Last**

_by: Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Seven: **Two Worlds Collide

* * *

**_

_And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When **two** different **worlds collide**  
La da da da daa_

_Demi Lovato, **Two Worlds Collide**_

**FEBRUARY 29, 2009

* * *

  
**

Gabriella slammed her head against the the mattress of her plain, white bed. It was so frustrating! She knew just knew she was forgetting something but what had ran out of her mind never came back. A headache tugged at her skull as she racked her short memory. Her brows drew together in annoyance yet her face was incredibly cute to the elderly nurses.

"Calm down, child. Just take your medicine. I'm sure whatever you are forgetting doesn't mind," Marissa cooed as she tried to hand the twenty-five year old with a red and white pill with a glass of water. Gabriella let out a heavy sigh.

"That's the thing ,right! I just can't remember what I've have forgotten!" Gabriella whined. She sat up on her bed and leaned against the wooden board behind her, attached to the bed. Gabriella just couldn't take it anymore, pills, headaches,sleep, nurses, eat, more headaches, more pills, sleep again, more worse headaches, eat dinner, sleep, wake up with a headache, take more pills for relief, and sleep again, that was all she did during the day!

Gabriella came back to her room that Valentine's day, two weeks ago, to an awaiting Marissa. She was furious. Enraged! In front of her Gabriella looked like a child ready for a scolding.  
"_What were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all? What would have happened if you passed out in the middle of the house?! Who knows how we would be able to find you in Mr. Bolton's mansion!_" Marissa had yelled so her voice would echo in the empty hallway.

The brunette winced as the pills slid down her throat along with the cool fresh water. Her mind wandered over subjects as Marissa began cleaning up the side table that she had layed out the pills for the day on. For the past couple of days her head sauntered back two weeks ago to when she had seen Troy in the basement. It was now that she regretted not taking a second look at Troy. Gabriella looked down as she sipped her warm milk while flattening the white, cotton sheets wrapped around her lap. The corner of her mind still ached for what she had forgotten but for now a new subject had rose.

"Is he always like that?" Gabriella asked, holding the glass with both her hands, near her stomach. Marissa shot a glance at Gabriella, questionably.

"And who are we walking about, dearie?" The old nurse said, continuing her work. She tried not to make eye contact with Gabriella as best as she could. Marissa's eyes always dimmed when any one of the many nurses around the Bolton mansion would carry out the subject of Troy in one of their discussions. Now, Marissa just couldn't bare the sight of Troy Bolton, the innocent child who had turned into a selfish brat. Breakfast at the table, that was ignored anyway, was stopped being put on the table and at night Marissa wouldn't even try to get Troy to sit upright and take his cloths off. Nowadays, Troy came home every single day before seven in the evening. Jesse didn't let Troy drink in his bar because he knew that a certain favorite and only sister of his was being taken care of in Troy's house.

Gabriella's head cocked. Marissa knew very we who Gabi was talking about. "Troy" she said, confused as to why Marissa was unreasonably pretending. "I'm talking about Troy. I mean, why is he always so-" she paused trying to figure out a better word other than odd. She looked at the ground and then at Marissa. "..weird" she finished, knowing about her word choice.

"My, Gabriella, aren't you the curious one?" the head nuse mocked, her British tongue not at all hidden. Marissa sighed, she knew she had been found. It was really time for Gabriella to know what was 'wrong' with Troy. "Troy wasn't always like this" she said "He had a girlfriend" she gave a dreary smile. "one that he loved very much," Marissa drew in a deep breath. "But unreal love does things to people, you know" she looked at Gabriella, who stared back curious and blank. "It grows within the mind, making one so dense that they cannot see anything else," Marissa told Troy's tale. "and nowadays, no one can tell whether girls are acting for fame or it is true love" she paused. "After some time though, it became clear to not just the maids 'ere at his 'ome but many others, that it was fake," Marissa let out a heavy sigh,again. "He was _torn arpart_ when she left him that day. That was the first day Troy came home drunk and ever since then it got worse," the maid looked at her hands while fiddling with the hemming of her dress for sometime. A stray tear fell from her eye to thigh, soaking a spot of black of her maid's dress. "and three months later, on a special Christmas day yo-" Marissa caught her self before telling anything to Gabriella. Her watery, old eyes stared almost through Gabriella's chocolate orbs whose eyes had drew together when she had stopped short. She did a very bad job of covering up, too.

"Look at the time!" she gasped. "it's 11:30! You need a nice sleep for a long day tomorrow. It's the new month and we have to go to the hospital again!" Marissa chirped. Gabriella sighed, like Marissa. Of course, she never knew why she had to go to the hospital, Gabriella felt perfectly fine, not including the constant headaches she goes through.

That night, Gabriella went to sleep racking her brain, again, for what she was forgetting, like she was all of today. Tomorrow was a whole new day, a whole new month. Sleep could wait.

* * *

**FEBRUARY 29, 2009 , EARLIER THAT DAY**

Troy knew that he could treat Gabriella a little bit better. Somehow he could never get around to mustering up his courage and get inside her room. He had gotten close, too close once but that night he had gone to the club and had a couple of beers. He wasn't dunked in alcohol ,though, just enough for Marissa to smell. He was right outside Gabriella's room that night, in January. He fixed his hair, straitened his shirt , flattened his jeans and even checked his breath. When he finally laid his hand on the silver knob, it opened itself from the other side. Marissa stepped out of the room right in front him. She looked at him in the eye, fearless. With out any warning, Marissa's body drew closer to him and sniffed his lips. She took a stride backwards, with a wrinkled nose.

"Get away from Gabriella" she warned, strictly. That was all it took for Troy. He easily turned around and sauntered down the hall, disappearing from Marissa's sight. Ever since then, he hadn't even gotten closet to Gabriella's room.

Now, two weeks since Troy was confronted by Gabriella in the basement, he couldn't get her out of his mind but not inn a good way, not in a way that he liked. She was in his dreams, in his mind and frightfully, the face of the Los Angeles Children' Hospital billboard that stood on the highway he took home. Troy began an obsession over hating Gabriella's nature.

But his habit had to change. At 8:34 Ryan Evans, Troy's adviser landed in the LAX airport after his prolonged vacation.

The loud ring of Troy's phone echoed throughout the kitchen. After glancing at the direction of the ring, Troy opened the door of the microwave, grabbed the Lean Cuisine container out of it and grabbed his phone, after walking across his very large kitchen.

"Talk to me" he said into his iPhone **(don't own). **

"Troy" he winced. It was Ryan. Ryan, Troy's strict adviser. Ryan, the one that is going to go berserk when he sees Troy. "We need to talk. Meet me at Trinity Bar in ten minutes" As a beep sounded through Troy's ear, he gulped. Trinity was Jesse's bar. The one he had been kicked out of. Sucking in his breath, Troy ate a bite of the Lasagna he had warmed earlier and winced at the metallic taste that corrupted his taste buds. Immediately, Troy spit the chunk of food into the trash can. Troy gulped down a glass of water before grabbing his keys and walked out the front door. A loud, acute noise sounded as a reaction to the unlock button on Troy's keys. He slowly sauntered down the driveway of his lonely mansion, with his hand stuck in his pockets, as the sun slowly sucked the brigt blue color of the sky and sprayed out violent pinks and oranges in the pathway of it's departure. . As soon as he approached the shiny, black Benz and started the vehicle, Troy zoomed off towards the all too familiar night bar, Trinity.

Almost seven minutes later, Troy had drove into a parking spot about two streets away from the actual bar he was going to you. By now, the sun was only a streak of yellow light that was sprawled across the dark purple skies, and still descending. Troy didn't want to expect anything that was goning to happen in the next few hours. There was too much. For all he knew, Ryan didn't make it to the bar yet and was still eating enchiladas with his fiance.

Troy passed a couple of miserably hidden paparazzi before finally reaching the bar that was on 824th ST. He inhaled deeply and laid his hands on the cold metal knob and turned it. Troy stepped into the bar with a barely heard jingle. It was crowded, like it was all the time in the evening. Troy's eyes scanned the smoky room, that smelt strongly of alcohol. No, he wasn't looking for Ryan but for Jesse. Apparently, Jesse was looking at who had come through the door, too. Their eyes met for seconds and instantly, Troy could tell that Jesse was torn apart. He missed his little sister. The 28 ,now 29, year old man wasn't aloud to see Gabriella anytime and neither were the rest of Gabriella's friends. It would have brought too much stress to Gabriella's brain. Surprisingly, and much to Marissa's contrary thought, Troy knew that but only because her friends had tried to come visit Gabriella before and the nurses had all said no.

Troy looked around the large room to spot Ryan in a corner staring directly at him. There was a thing about his stares. Something that Troy couldn't point out except for that they made you jump at first and then later feel like the only person on Earth who had to deal with the famous 'Ryan stares' It was quite frightening. The stares of course were something that Troy had gotten immune to, though. After shaking it off, Troy, with his hands still tucked safely in his jean pockets, strolled over to the table where Ryan sat. He sat and waited for him to say anything. Nothing happened. A few minutes later Jesse came by to pick up an empty mug.

"One for each" Ryan ordered while Jesse let out a face of detest. It didn't go past Troy. A few minutes later, Jesse came back with a single mug that was filled to the rim with beer. It spilt onto the floor while he made his way through the drunken crowd towards their table. He set the beer in front of Ryan. First looking at the beer, Troy, and then finally Jesse, Ryan put on another one of his faces.

"I do remember saying 'one for each'" Ryan repeated. Jesse's eye brows drew together.

"The last thing I do on this planet would serve anything to the man who tore my sister away from me," Jesse's mouth spewed out venomous words to Troy who defenselessly avoided eye contact and looked down towards the old wood ground. Ryan stood up harshly in rage as Jesse walked away for the last time.

"Ryan! It's not worth it" Troy yelled for his friend and adviser to calm down. Reluctantly, he did. He looked towards Troy with an angry face.

"I want to know everything" Troy didn't wait for any thing else. He began telling him the story of everything, even the beginning of which Ryan knew too much about. At the end of Troy's story, Ryan looked down and up again with an idea, a order.

"Troy, god, you have to make her feel at home" he was doing his job, now. "Become friends with her" he paused. "I know it's hard okay, to get over-" Troy put on a wince in anticaption of _her_ name. "her, but right now you are desperate and we can't afford any complaints from Gabriella" Troy looked up and nodded. He instantly got up and left the bar.

Once in his car, Troy rested his hands on the wheel and his head on it's designated rest. Desperate tears escaped Troy as his whole body began to thrive in weakness and pain. So, he drove. Out of sight and probably, at least out of the city of Los Angeles. He drove aimlessly.

Three hours later he arrived his home with a tear stained face and pink nose and eyes. After setting the car's keys on the black marble counter top, Troy poured himself another glass of water. Slowly, he took the first sip of his water. A sharp jerk of pain overwhelmed Troy's body starting from his abdomen. Almost instantly, Troy collapsed in pain.

It was like god had reached him when two petite arms held Troy in their grasp. "Marissa!" she yelled, worry lining her voice discretely. In a matter of moments, Troy had fallen completely into a black world.

* * *


	8. Vulnerable

**Okay, school started..again...so yeah, I am busy working my butt off for school and my leisure time is pleasurably going strait to writing..i guess, that's good! I just turned in an essay worth 180 points and I am scared out of my living gut. Wish me luck ,people.**

**Disclaimer: I tend to stick to positive but for this fact I have no choice. I don't own High School Musical or the Vulnerable lyrics by Vanessa Hudgens**

**I know what your thinking; _Finally something by Vanessa! _Yeah, well I needed to find an appropriate time, and I really think this is it. So, I've gotta say that the Vulnerable by Miss. Hudgens is probably my favorite out of all the songs in her second album-scratch that- its my favorite out of all the songs she has sung. If you haven't heard it, gosh, you're missing out on a lot. Seriously people, check it out!  
**

**That's it for now..meet you at the end

* * *

**

**Good Comes Last **

_by: Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Eight: **Vulnerable  


* * *

**_

_So baby  
Hold me now  
I can't tell if I am lost or found  
Cause I've been living in a dream  
And I don't want to wake up  
And I don't know how to let you in  
Or let you go  
I'm so **vulnerable**  
Hold me now  
Please baby don't let me go  
Cause I'm living in a dream  
And I don't want to wake up  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
Coming down with a case of 'I love you more'  
I don't want to be **vulnerable**_

_Vanessa Hudgens, **Vulnerable**_

_Gabriella awoke slowly to face the white mattress she slept on. The milk white cotton sheets moved with her as she shifted to an upright position. The night was still and moonlight shone into her room. The blue, shiny letters that glowered into the dark room read 11:48 AM. Almost midnight. Gabriella didn't want to go to sleep, her head burned too much. She had to just walk it off. _

_Making sure not to wake up the assigned nurse, Gabriella pulled the sheets off of her and stepped away from the bed. She hurried over to her closet and picked out some cloths, a pair of mini jean mini shorts and a pink shirt with a black vest to go over it. For the past two weeks Gabriella had switched from two to five outfits almost everyday, since every day was basically doing nothing but sleeping and sitting. Just in case she meets up with Troy again, she wanted to look nice. The woman changed in the bathroom and even coordinated two braids in the sides of her head. _

_Looking as stunning as ever, Gabriella sauntered again down the portrait-full hallway and down the elevated stair case. As she came into the sight of downstairs, Gabriella smiled when she saw the back of Troy's head pouring himself a glass of water. Gabriella was ready to make conversation, almost too ready. She didn't want to live the rest of her life in Troy's home as a stranger, a ghost. In pin drop silence, Gabriella made her way down the stairs and opened her mouth to say a greeting but then true horror struck her when Troy collapsed onto the hard wooden floor. She rushed forward and took a slightly unconscious Troy into her lap. _

_"Marissa!" Gabriella yelled, her voice echoing throughout the whole house. It cracked as worry enveloped the way she spoke and sealed it tightly. Fright overwhelmed her. "Marissa! Anne!" she called the nurses again, hoping and praying that they would wake up. Her prayers were answered when a plump old lady appeared coming down the steps. Her eyes widened and hand clamped onto her mouth. "My baby!" she cried ,mother like. _

_911 was called and an ambulance came to the mansion in almost ten minutes. Gabriella was easily swept away, too, by the extremely loud truck along with Troy. Before she left Marissa stuffed a black sweatshirt into Gabriella's arms that read "Bolton" in white letters on the back._

_ The men in uniform who had come to take Troy instantly began treating Troy while the driver in the front seat zoomed towards the hospital. One started to ask Gabriella questions. _

_"Did Mr. Bolton experience pain before he passed out?" was one of them. Gabriella looked back at him with innocent eyes, tears brimming with pressure and fear of Troy's condition._

_"I..I don't know. I just came downstairs when he was drinking water and then he fell. I guess- he looked in pain," Gabriella stammered through her words. The questions went on and it was clear that Gabriella could be of no help. Soon enough, the ambulance had reached the hospital and Troy was quickly taken inside and up to the flour floor,the Intensive Care Unit. Gabriella ran along side Troy as far as she could. As soon as they got to Room 418, Gabriella was shut out of the treatment room. _

_"Wait here" Dr. Belle said and shut the door on Gabriella's face. Still carrying Troy's sweatshirt in her hands, Gabriella seated her self on the white bench near room 418. She waited. Overtime, a slow chill began to take over Gabriella's body and goosebumps traveled down her legs and along her arms. Her eyes landed on the black bundle of warmth in her hands. Troy wouldn't mind would he? Gabriella shivered. Ignoring her contrary thoughts, Gabriella slipped on the sweatshirt over her head and snuggled into it. She sighed as her body relaxed into the comfortable cloths. A low scent of manly cologne started to enter Gabriella's nose. She slipped her petite hands into the shared pockets of the shirt. Gabriella didn't know what she needed to do. Call a couple of people? She didn't know what anyone's number was. It was hopeless, she just had to wait until someone showed up. _

_Emotions stirred inside her body for Troy. She was confused for sure, of why this was happening to him and disappointed that she never got to see Troy's cobalt blue eyes that made her whole body quiver and her heart jolt. All Gabriella hoped for was a safe survival back into the real world for Troy. Silently and suddenly, a tear slid down Gabriella's cheek. Her eyes narrowed and confusion arose.  
_

_

* * *

_

Marissa carried her body over to the home phone as she cried endlessly and her heart burned with anxiety. What had happen to him? As soon as the phone came into her hands, she dialed a familiar number, Chad.

"What did Troy do now, Marissa" Chad's sleepy voice said into the phone.

"Chad!" she cried. "Troy was taken to the hospital, just now. He passed out!"A exhilarated gasp came at the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way to the hospital"

"Okay, I'm will be there soon. Gabriella went to the hospital with Troy. Can you call a couple of her friends,too?" Chad gave a very high 'yes' to Marissa and hung up the phone. The nearly fifty year woman led her self upstairs and into the room that she slept in. Quickly, she got changed and headed out in her the next taxi she could find.

* * *

Fear and worry churned terribly in Chad's stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up as he climbed into the his Infiniti and drove off towards in the hospital for what seemed like the millionth time in the past two months, even though it was only the second. Memories of Troy and Chad's old, happy days flooded Chad's brain just like the tears that erupted for his eyes. It was then he remembered Marissa's previous took out his phone and searched for a number that he had gotten a call from two months ago.

"Jesse, this is Chad" his statement was a whole pitch higher that it should be.

_"Hey, man. Is anything wrong?" _Jesse's voice had changed over the past two months to a tone more melancholy.

"It's Troy. Something happened to him. Marissa,his maid, called me just five minutes ago saying that he had been taken to the hospital after passing out" Chad paused to swallow a sob. "I know you probably hate Troy right-" Jesse's voice interrupted him.

_"I have nothing against Troy" _he made clear_. "But that ex-girlfriend of his seriously needs a reality check"_ It wasn't a joking matter. Teagan really did have problems.

Chad let out a stifled laugh, through his latest cry. "Please, we don't have time and Troy needs some people around him," Jesse knew what he was talking about.

_"I'll come over along with everyone else," _

"Thanks, so much Jesse" For a few moments the line was silent. "I'll see you at the hospital,"

_"Yeah, bye, Chad" he took a breath. "And Chad?" _

"Yeah?"

_"Do you know where Brie is?" _

"She's at the hospital, man. You can see her when you get there" With that their conversation was finished.

* * *

Jesse hit the last light switch and locked the entrance of the bar before getting into his Toyota Highlander Hybrid and flying his way towards the hospital. Jesse was equally afraid for Troy's health as Chad was yet he was ecstatic about seeing his sister again for the first time in two months. A thought donned upon him. Would she remember him? _Of course! I'm her own brother._His thoughts answered immediately but his deep inside his heart he knew otherwise. His hope dimmed to a flimsy glow that the sun would laugh at.

Trying to forget the future forgetfulness, Jesse pulled out his phone and dialed Gabriella's best friend number.

_"Hello?" _she had been sleeping.

"Taylor it's me Jesse" he answered. "Remember Troy?"

_"The guy who destroyed my best friends life and tore her away from me? Hell yeah" _Jesse frowned at Taylor's behavior.

"He has been submitted into the Los Angeles Hospital. Right now, he needs a couple of people with him. We are the only one's he has,"

_"So? Let him die for all I care. Troy deserves it! It's about time the boy did some good in his life" _At this, Jesse lost his temper.

"You don't get it do you?! Do you remember when Troy was America's favorite basketball player and all of a sudden he became America's loner and flunk?!" Jesse yelled into the phone as he drove into the highway and turned on his Bluetooth headset. "He fell in love, Taylor! In _love_ with Teagan _Crow_" A gasp sounded from the other end of line. "And she broke his heart. She left him just like the four other guys she has been with, _including me_," Memories of his past relationship with Teagan choked Jesse's brain and rushed out in tears. "B-but, he got it much worse. She didn't just want the money, Tay; she wanted everything out of him. The power of her desire had taken the life out of Troy. Crow does her malignant jobs just because she knows they're bad. She's addicted to hurting people, and she's the best at it. Teagan is doing the pure meaning of evil," Both sides of the conversation remained silent."Teagan must be proud," Jesse uttered.

"Hey" Taylor cooed. "Now that Gabriella's with Troy, I'm sure he'll come around sometime soon. Just like now, just drive safely and I'll meet you at the hospital". Jesse nodded, slowly, even though he knew she couldn't see him. The drive towards the hospital continued with a soft tune of Jazz and Jesse's heavy sobs.

Jesse increased the pressure of the gas pedal to a seventy and kept it at cruise. Troy really did need people to support him. Teagan's broken love was like a disease, you either survive or you don't and be in a miserable state forever. Or you just be smart and get a vaccine. The illness was the most deadly, painful and cruel. It involved all of the heart and _soul_. After their breakup Jesse just needed to be alone so that's why he had moved to England and studied. For Troy, it was the complete opposite; he _needed_ someone beside him all the time or else who knows what abominable habits he would live on.

* * *

Taylor felt numb and filled with stupidity, which was quite rare for a Stanford college graduate. Her apartment was especially silent as if whispering orders and it was in a matter of seconds that she hurtled off towards the hospital. As she swiftly wheeled the car out the driveway in a hurry she traced her self back two months ago when she was driving the same route with tremendous amounts of worry and double the tears. December 24, 2008, the day her best friend had been torn out of her memory. Taylor was guilty, with no doubt. She pulled out her phone and gave an attempt to convince Sharpay to come to hospital.

_"No" _Beep..

The conversation was short.

* * *

"Sharpay" Zeke whined. In this situation, it was expected for Shar to give such straightforward answers. She was Sharpay, any doubts? Yet, Zeke tried to change her thought.

"I said no" She was incredibly cute, making it immensely hard for Zeke not to just give up. Sharpay was standing there in the middle of hallway, arms crossed and in a pink ruffle skirt and white polo with a small, red seagull stitched in the right corner. Her blond hair was let out and surprisingly threatening. Zeke narrowed his eyes with great effort of ignoring her seriousness.

"You know what" he said as a stifled laugh erupted from his throat. "I'll just go". Zeke and Sharpay were both extremely stubborn ,so both of them had a fifty-fifty chance of winning. This time Zeke knew his chances.

He dug into the pocket of his tan shorts and pulled out his keys. He headed out of their house and soon enough Sharpay came following a few seconds later. Before starting the car, she let out a groan.

"I hate you" Zeke laughed.

"I love you, too, sweetheart" with a kiss on the cheek and a click of a belt the two were off

* * *

Chad entered the familiar hospital with a sprint in his strut.

"Troy Bolton?" he asked a young nurse behind the counter. It seemed she had recognized him from the Lakers team when her eyes brightened and lip quivered.

"Room 418," A smile of gratitude splashed his face while he led himself towards the elevator. The doors to the little transporter opened, so he stepped inside. In a matter of seconds, Chad had reached the white floor. Once again, the white walls caved in on Chad as he sauntered down the hallway looking for Room 418. A petite, beautiful lady was slumped up in a chair near the end of the building. Instantly, Chad recognized her from his many visits to Troy's house. His saunter became a fast walk and soon to a job.

"Gabi!" Over the past two months, even though Troy didn't spentd so much time with Gabriella, Chad and a couple of others from the basket ball came around to spend time together. of course, this was when Gabriella couldn't exactly walk properly so they couldn't take her anywhere. Gabriella's braided hair flipped to the sides as her head lead the way and her face brightened.

"Chad!" she stood up and sprinted towards him. The two shared a friendly hug.

"Did the doctor come out yet?" Gabriella's features dimmed and she shook her head, no.

"I've been waiting for a half an hour or so" she explained. "There's no news, so far. I hope Troy survives," Chad's heart turned to jelly around the edges. Gabi actually cared for Troy.

"Is Marissa coming?" the young lady asked after some silence. The man she was talked to was distracted by the black, slightly large, sweatshirt that she was wearing. Chad's strong hand reached around her and turned her around, and back again.

"Isn't this Troy's?" Rosy red seeped through Gabriella's cheeks leaving a temporary stain. She nodded and looked down.

"Marissa gave it to me and the hospital is pretty chilly" Chad chuckled and glanced down as well for a resumed the conversation they were had left of at.

"Oh, um, yeah. Marissa is coming and I called your bro- a couple of Troy's closest friends,too" he fixed his mistake. The last Chad needed was a best friend to worry about and a girl with a agonizing headache. At first, Gabriella caught the mistake and her brows narrowed a little, but she had easily shrugged it off.

The elevator doors opened across the endless hallway and out came Jesse with tear stains on his perfectly tanned face. Behind him, Marissa waddled with equally disturbed cheeks.

Jesse life erupted in joy when his sister came before his eyes.

"Brie" he breathed, audible throughout to Gabriella's ears. Uncertainty shadowed her eyes as he slowly stepped forward, in a rather quick way. As he became closer the shadow soon became an emotion clearly visible all through her body. Gabriella latched her arm in between Chad's chest and bicep and drew closer to her in need for protection.

"It's okay" Chad cooed. "This is Jesse- one of Troy's great friends" Jesse's soft brown, teddy bear eyes shattered at the looks of his sister not being able to recognize him but it seemed as though she was trying, desperately trying as if he was extremely faint in her memory

* * *

A soft tear escaped from Jesse's eyes as he sat on a bench outside Room 418. His thoughts wandered mostly around the subject of Troy, Chad and his darling sister. Gabriella. How could she have forgotten _him_. They were the two closest siblings on planet Earth. In the past hour, four people had arrived other than the ones already here, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay and Matt. Marissa sat alone in the seat across from him sobbing aimlessly with a helpless tissue in her hand. Sharpay and Zeke were both just their, neither of them informed much about anything. Taylor sat next to Jesse leaning on his shoulder and her arm circled around his. They all had been completely put down by Gabriella's memory, with no luck in the first place. Gabriella sat next to Chad, bearing the stares from her new friends and occasionally dropping her head on Chad's chest when her sleepiness took over. Her arm was still attached to him, too .

"For Troy Bolton?" a female doctor appeared out of nowhere. The whole group stood up ,except Gabriella, and gaped at the doctor with weary fear stricken eyes.

"I guess I can say that Troy did survive," she waited as Jesse, Chad left their sister's side and stepped in front of the doctor. "Gosh, I don't know how to say this. Mr. Bolton's insensitive habit of drinking as caused him to have kidney disease . His kidneys are exceedingly weak, they can't work to what is needed for his body. I'm pretty sure that by now, after various treatments, and tests that his kidneys have probably fully shut down," To face that many different pained expressions was the toughest thing for a doctor to do. "Troy is still unconscious"

" We have a choice of treatments to go for," the doctor's voice was shy. "Our most recommended is kidney transplant. Organ and tissue donors can donate their organs to the sick. So many people need transplants that the wait for their needed organ is almost endless, and sometimes it can prolong until death, but Mr. Bolton doesn't have much time on him. For now, if any relative or close friend with the same blood type as him would be so atsonishingly kind to offer one of their healthy kidneys as a subsitute for Troy's ones. This kidney can carry Troy for another twenty five to thirty five years and then we will most definately have another organ for Troy to live off of," the long explanation ended drasitcally.

"Before I suggest other treatments, would the kidney transplant with Troy's blood type ,B positive, be an option to any of you?" she looked around, into everyone's eyes, despondingly.

Yet, silence remained. Everyone was in their own thoughts. Would they really want to give their own kidney to Troy? All of a sudden, the angels in heaven roared with delight as a certain brunette put aside her own problems and despair just for this young man's life.

"I'll do it," Gabriella accepted.


	9. Angel

**It's just project after project and piles and piles of assignments! For god's sake, take a chill pill, teachers. Do you WANT us to sleep at night?! Yeah, I guess that explains why I am starting this chapter like two weeks after I published the last chapter. Thanks for coping. So last week we left of when Gabriella said she would donate one of her kidneys to Troy. You also learned a little bit of Jesse's past, too. He was dating Teagan Crow for a well spent time before he moved away to London. Good enough recap? I'm glad...**

**Quick update: I changed everything on my profile...well my part of it;not my sisters and I even included an Author commentary on all of my stories. So if you guys are interested in reading a little behind the scenes on your favorite story by me, check out my profile. But, I must remind you that I haven't put up one on Good Comes Last because I want to finish this story before I give random drabble about it. So, yeah...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Angel lyrics by Natasha Bedingfield**

**

* * *

**

**Good Comes Last **

_by: Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Nine: **Angel

* * *

**_

_If I could be your **angel**  
Your **angel**, Your **angel**  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your **a.n.g.e.l**  
I'm gonna be your **a.n.g.e.l**  
I'll be your **angel **_

_Natasha Bedingfield, **Angel**_

**  
JACK & LUCILLE BOLTON HOUSEHOLD  
MARCH 1, 2009  
3:30:42 AM **

_Jack winced as a headache attacked his head when the shrill of the home phone went off. He gathered his senses together and pulled his arms out from Lucille's waist to grab the phone. Immediately after he pressed the 'talk' button the shrill went off and he shoved the speaker against his ear. _

_"Hello?" Through rough resonance in his voice the doctor on the other line could tell that she disturbed his slumber. _

_"I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep, ," she apologized. __"But I have some bad news for you," Jack's heart gave a resounding thump. Behind him, Lucille was now up and watching Jack for any expression. Nothing was given. He simply turned the phone on speaker-phone. _

_"Go on" he urged. _

_"I am Lisa calling from the Los Angles Hospital regarding your son Troy Bolton" The explanation prolonged..._

* * *

**LOS ANGLES HOSPITAL  
****MARCH 1, 2009  
3:29:23**

Gabriella stepped out of the cluster of her friends to face the doctor. There was no joking expression on her face except a serious tired smile that tugged at her lips. The nurse in front of her had brightened her features.

"My god, that's wonderful! Mrs. Montez, you are truly one of a kind!" The nurse complimented. Gabriella let out her breath in humility. She mumbled a 'thank you'. The lady continued giving instruction and led Gabriella into an office.

"Wait!" Chad called behind them. He ran towards the pair in front of the group. "Gabs, can we talk for a second," Gabriella nodded and followed Chad into the office.

"Gabriella, why are you doing this?" he asked, uncertain and confused. Chad refused to believe that she could actually care about Troy, when he practically destroyed her life.

"Would you rather have Troy die?" The wind was blown out of Chad. How could she say that? Chad was Troy's best friend of all time. They were brothers!

"Gabs" he said with a small laugh,"Troy and I are-"

"best friends, I know" Gabriella interrupted rudely."You don't act like it at all," She smiled softly before lightly touching his ice cold brown hands with her delicate warm ones. "Troy doesn't take his pills, Chad, and you're not even there to observe. Marissa caught him coming home drunk probably days a whole week's worth. And twice, he tried to come into my room drunk but nurses were always there to stop him. How could you just ignore him like that?" she scolded."Troy doesn't deserve to die. It's too soon. He needs a second chance and I guess I am the only one you wants that for him,"

"How did you know?" Chad asked

"I observe, okay? I'm not completely oblivious to everything Troy does when I take my monthly trips to the hospital and weekly trips around the house,"

Gabriella pulled her hands off of his and turned the golden knob on the door. "Do wanna leave?" she asked, solemnly. Chad shook his head, still shocked by his sister's outburst. She nodded and let in the nurse who still waited outside.

"It's great that I got both of you here," the nurse commented, completely oblivious to the argument that the pair had went through."I need someone to fill out a permission form for Gabriella and then we have to get right to business," Chad nodded and sat down.

As time went on Gabriella and Chad went through many forms for permission and the nurse discussed everything that was going to happen as they continue through the process.

* * *

**LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL  
MARCH 4, 2009  
1:34:56 PM**

It was afternoon and Troy's hospital room was only dimly lit with sunlight. Rays of yellow shine only seep through the windows to enlighten the front part of the room and leave the rest in weak light. Troy sat up on his bed after a knock came from the entrance. It was only yesterday that the surgery was completed and today morning that he woke up from coma. To him, he was unsure that he was still alive. No one was there when he woke up and the nurse only came in an hour ago to find his blue weary eyes open. From all that Troy could remember, the unbearable pain that he went through before blackness was unbearable and sinister. It was unbelievable and so incredible that he was alive and breathing to this moment. Surprisingly enough, Troy had cried several times in his state of indescribable confusion because the ultimate question:dead or alive?

There was one thing that Troy just couldn't let go. Along with the increasing pain, Troy distinctly remembered two arms holding him. Just holding him and even if those two arms let go after awhile he knew that those were probably the ones saved his life, if he was alive. Even now, Troy felt full and secure, protected-so to speak. Every now and then, from when he came out of coma, the twenty-five year old would sit back and hover over the feeling of those two petite arms holding him ,and holding his life, together.

Footsteps had corrupted Troy's thoughts and drew him out of his deadly fear. He stared at the ground, scared to death of seeing cruel eyes gaping at him, so first he saw two dull, worn out sneakers stepping into his view. Shocked, he immediately recognized those shoes.

"Chad" Troy breathed, wide-eyed and slowly being absorbed out of confusion. Instantly, Troy was engulfed by two strong arms with occasional manly pats on the back. "I th-thought that I was d-"

"Dead. Yeah, a lot of _us_ thought that you're end came,too" Chad said, his voice cracked and eyes were teary. Chad's nose was a cotton pink and eyes were red shot. "I can't believe you," he squeaked. "I am so _so_ sorry, Troy. I should've stood by your side in the past year. God, I am so damn stupid. I can't believe _me_,". Chad took Troy's hands in his and held them tight, like they were about to arm wrestle. Troy looked into those red eyes and nodded sincerely. "But why didn't you tell me?" he asked even though it was a stupid question.

"Wait" Troy snapped. "What do you mean 'us'?" Chad sniffed and nodded.

"Guys" he moderately yelled. "Come in" it was softer now but more like a frog. In a matter of moments, people piled into the room and Troy's mouth was ajar, immediately. Taylor,Marissa, Matt, Zeke, Sharpay and Jesse lined into the room and surrounded the bed Troy sat on.

"Hey,man" Zeke greeted softly, remembering slightly of the days back in East High. The boys shook hands lazily. "Glad that you're alive" Zeke humored, exerting a soft chuckle from Troy's mouth. Matt came next, nodded at Troy, shook his hand and gave a small greeting. Jesse stood behind Chad waiting for his turn at the end. Taylor and Sharpay went together, each giving a warming hug to Troy. Marissa sniffled her way though the crowd and engulfed Troy in tight embrace. Soon enough, the room emptied out and only two more people were left, not including Jesse and Chad.

"Mom?" Troy shivered in tears. His eyes rolled back in his head in pure joy."dad!" he choked, again. Lucille weak legs gave into her son and took him into her arms. The two sobbed carelessly with each other. Troy apologizing a million times and his mother bombarding kisses on his face. Jack too came and sat at his sons knees.

"I love you" he said, with no trace of weeping. "you know that ,right son?" His eyes watered and dripped slowly after saying, yet he shut his mouth tight. "And" he sobbed. "it's going to stay like that " paused to swallow a cry. "forever".

Overtime, Troy's parents left the room and only Jesse and Chad remained. Jesse pulled out a chair, placed it backwards and sat on it, so his chest leans on the back, but still facing Troy. Jesse took one of his Troy's firm hands in his.

At first silence sustained, but Troy soon broke it.

"I don't get it guys" he said."Why the hell am I still alive?" Chad gave him a weary smile.

Troy was completely and utterly bewildered. The more he thought about the more his confusion grew. Thoughts donned upon him and quickly disappeared, not giving enough time to ponder with. Finally, he wondered who had come to 's stomach dropped and he drew his eyebrows together. "Gabriella didn't come?" he looked, first at Chad, then at Jesse. Jesse was tearful, failing to cover his sorrowful expression. He got up and headed out the room.

"Gabriella did come, Troy" Chad said and Jesse stopped in his tracks. He rested his arm on the white wall for balance and leaned his forehead on his hand. He let the droplets pour and dampen his hand.

"Troy" Chad grabbed his attention once again, sucking it away from Jesse. "The night you went unconscious, Gabriella found you in the kitchen and called the hospital. She came to the hospital along with you and has been here ever since. Marissa ,from your house, called me while she was getting into the car. I came to hospital later and so did Jesse. Gabriella was here when we arrived and-" Jesse took it from there.

"She forgot me" he said. "her own brother, her only family and she forgot me!" Jesse was in consistent cries.

"An hour after Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor and Matt arrived the doctor finally approached us and explained what your problem is." pause "She said it had to do with your drinking problems" Troy's heart burned. "Troy, your kidneys were strongly affected by you excelling alcohol intake. On the night you passed out, Troy, your kidneys had failed. Acute Renal Failure," and his heart busted. "Doctor Lisa started speaking about treatments," it was Chad's turn, now.

"Doc. asked us if anyone with the same type of blood as you would be willing to donate a healthy kidney to you," Chad kept the setting calm."And Gabriella volunteered,"

A single ,salty droplet fell from Troy's eyes.

* * *

**LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL  
MARCH 14, 2009  
3:24:01 PM **

"Alright, Gabriella. Your brain tests are complete and much progressed is shown. I guess now that means that you don't have to stay in bed all day!" Gabriella grinned in delight. Even though she was not free from the Bolton household at least she could go somewhere! There was so much of Los Angeles that her new self didn't discover. "Plus, you're body seems to working well with a new kidney, so that means you and Troy can finally be discharged from the hospital!" Gabriella giggled in ecstasy. _Finally home, and free!

* * *

_

Home. Troy was yearning and burning for the sacred feeling of being homey. Gabriella and him were locked away in different rooms for recovery of the surgery and he had a strange desire to see her. He didn't know what to say, though, if perhaps they were too meet. Silently, Troy had made an oath to his life that he would never drink one sip of alcohol. For him. For Gabriella. He will never end his gratitude to Gabriella. For him. For Gabriella. And he would never fall in love again. For him.

Although, after he went home, Troy knew that no promises could be kept. Everything would change.

* * *


	10. Sober

**Sooo, I guess it's Happy Belated Valentines day people! Well, er, by the time I get this out it will probably be pleasantly after February. So, I should say; Happy St. Patricks Day! te-he! Okay, before you guys blow my head off, I will finish this fast. **

**I have no idea why I picked this song for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I _don't _own High School Musical or the lyrics of the song Sober by Pink.**

**Enjoy, peeps**

**

* * *

**

**Good Comes Last **

_by: Laugh, in laughnsmile96 _

_Chapter Ten:** Sober

* * *

**_

_I'm safe up high,  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good **sober**__?_

_Pink, **Sober **_

Troy sat up on the living room sofa for a better reach for the remote control. He stretched his back and struggled to grab the controller, facing a large amount of pain along with it. Troy just arrived his house probably two hours ago and it was pretty painful ride. Once the nurse had dropped off Gabriella and him at the front door and made sure they safely got inside, Troy had collapsed on the sofa while Gabriella was led up stairs by Marissa. The two kidney sharers had made no progress in their badly taken relationship, mostly because Troy and Gabriella were in two separate parts of the mansion. The only contact between them was old Marissa. Troy heavily sighed. Yes, Troy did want to meet Gabriella, and thank her pure soul. She was holy, a goddess to him now. One that he would worship and praise for the good of him and her. As much as Troy knew, Gabriella was far away from forgiving him for everything, especially because she wouldn't know why he was forgiving him.

Marissa swiftly walked down the stairs and landed safely on the last step. She turned and smiled at Troy before calling Gabriella upstairs. "Gabi, honey, coming?" she yelled and her hearty voice echoed through the house. Troy gave her a unnoticed smile back. Curiousness overwhelmed Troy.

"Going somewhere, Marissa" The old nanny turned her face and nodded with a slight hint of a smile.

"Gabriella and I are going to the shopping mall" Marissa seemed delighted as her English accent caved in and spread out. Troy's heart jumped. This was his chance!

Without even thinking he offered to come, "Can I come?!" The old lady smiled and shook her head.

"Troy, darling, you just came back from a hospital after a major kidney failure, you need your rest!" Troy exhilarated.

"I had four weeks of enough it! Please can go with Gabriella" Troy was begging, he pleaded with his eyes. Marissa gasped at his childishness.

"Oh alright" her British accent flaring again, "Go have fun, but if I hear back from Gabi then you are going to your corner, young man" a loud whole-hearted laugh came from the two.

With a wimpy leap out off of the black leather sofa, Troy limped towards the stairs. His walk pained Marissa. "Dear, are you sure you want to go," Troy's breath was ragged and chopped off without breath.

"_No" _his raspy voice was lined with pain, "I wanna go". The light surroundings around the place slowly turned agonizing. The 25 year old man turned around after a kiss on Marissa cheeks and progressed up the stairs. Five steps and his lower abdomen broke out in cramps. Troy clutched his sweaty hand to his stomach and held his breath. Once he reached a step out of Marissa's eye sight, Troy stopped. He gripped the railing and slid down to sit on his knees. Tiny feet silently drifted down the stairs towards Troy and leaned down to catch him. They slowly pulled him up. Instantly, Troy was met with soft brown eyes.

"Take deep breaths. It helps," her angelic voice soothed Troy as his blank eyes bore into hers. He struggled at first to breathe so deeply but soon enough the pain faded and he relaxed.

The two parted down the stairs after Troy was fully calm. He climbed slowly the rest of the way, being aware of the his breathing. Like he had promised, about ten minutes later Troy safely made it downstairs.

"Take care of him" Marissa ordered Gabriella and she nodded. "I called a cab and Troy here's your phone" she handed the man a piece of machinery and bid them farewell.

* * *

Gabriella was nervous. This was the first time Troy and Gabriella were ever spending time together. She didn't know if it were going to be just like any time they were together, mute and no conversation at all, or will they progress. After Gabriella left to the hospital with Troy a couple of weeks ago she hadn't seen him until they came back home. In the cab, she barely said anything until he spoke.

"Um, so, how are you feeling?" He said, hesitating only at first.

She nodded, "I'm doing well. And you?" Gabriella asked quietly. Not much into the conversation but a good start.

"getting better" The cab fell silent the rest of the way to the mall.

* * *

"10.25" the cab owner said and put his hand out to receive the money. Seconds later, a ten dollar bill and a quarter reached his arm. Gabriella and Troy entered the elevating shopping complex.

"Are you going to be okay, walking around the mall, Troy?" He had to be honest. The malls in Los Angeles were huge and he didn't know how much Gabriella would shop. Troy shook his head, reluctantly.

"Stay here," Gabriella disappeared while Troy sat on a wooden bench. He waited, watching anxiously at the place where Gabriella went. Four wheels came into view before her petite, flat shoes appeared. Troy's eyes winded. A wheel chair. She wanted him to sit in a wheel chair. Troy winced.

"A wheel chair," he squeaked. Gabriella nodded and stopped the chair right in front him.

"Come on ,Troy, it's not gonna be that be,"

"_No, _you don't understand. There's paparazzi out there," Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy hopelessly complained.

"Well, it's better for you if they see you in a wheel chair then with a funny face of pain," Troy stopped. "Besides, I promised Marissa that I would take care of you," The man couldn't argue with that, plus the last thing he wanted was a lecture from _Marissa. _Troy looked down and slowly lifted himself off of the bench and plopped onto the leather wheel chair. He got himself comfortable before Gabriella wheeled him off to the world of money.

* * *

Troy chuckled slightly as Gabriella scrunched her nose at a piece of fabric and neatly folded it back to wear it was supposed to be. Five shopping bags clung her to her arms and three smaller ones hung from the handles of his wheelchair. Troy sighed. Kindly, Gabriella had dropped Troy off at the Sport's store before departing into Victoria's Secret, right next door. The medium-sized bags held a pile of cloths for Gabriella _and _Troy. Gabriella had bought quite a few outfits for Troy and enough for her as well. Troy was delighted that she cared, it showed signs that maybe their relationship wouldn't rely on hatred and discomfort.

Right now, Troy watched Gabriella scuffle through Hollister Co, seeing if there was anything good enough for her clothing mindset. Truly, it was really entertaining. She had left him alone to roam the store, but he still sat on his wheelchair, following Gabriella where ever she went, and where his vehicle would fit through. Troy could stand up and walk around, but he was extremely curious of what Gabriella was like. _Seriously, _he wondered. _What makes her so nice. _In his thoughts, Gabriella had disappeared into the dimly lit store. Troy figured it was no use trying to find her and went off on his own adventure. Wandering off, Troy found himself in the Betty's section of the store. The clerk behind the jean's table,who seems like she always there whether there is work there or not, was absolutely excited. She exhaled sharply in incredible admiration. Troy pretended not to notice. Before he knew it, she had already made her way towards him with a piece of paper and a ,still, remained off of in his own world, ignoring the girl to the best of his ability.

"Ahem," she coughed. "Uh, hi! C-can I have an autograph, please...for my little brother" she added. "he absolutely _loves _you," Troy laughed and settled down. Normally, before -**author hesitates for words- **this predicament of Gabriella (BG--Before Gabriella), Troy would've flirted in a incredulously suggestive manner, but this time he didn't want to. More over, he would look ridiculously lame. Flirting in a wheel chair?...definitely a no go.

Troy nodded with a tint of energy and took the pen and paper from her hand."To Camilla," Troy looked up, stunned. Not that he excepted no one else to have that name, but he hadn't seen the girl in so many days and she was the first to make Troy smile. Before Troy would creep out Camilla, Troy scribbled down his signature and a note of future encouragement for her. He handed the paper back to her nad resumed his exploration. She muttered a 'thanks' and took her permanent position near the jean's table. Troy wheeled his chair to a table of shorts and searched around to get something for Gabriella. He picked up the first pair of shorts that came to his hands. As he slowly unfolded them, Troy's widened as the length of the pair was revealed.

"There you are!" the shorts when flying and Troy swiftly turned around. Gabriella's form put a wry smile on his face. "Stand up, I think this will look good on you," she ordered and slowly rested the green Hollister long-sleeve shirt on his torso. Troy watched as she contemplated on his looks. In the back of his head, he could see Camilla boiling with jealousy. Troy chuckled. Gabriella? _right... _"Hold it there" Gabriella stood back thought more.

"Maybe an orange would look better," with that she scurried off again to the guy's. Troy waited a few seconds and soon enough she came back with the same shirt in orange. "Perfect!" Gabriella squealed and ran off. Before long she came back with a pile of men's clothing.

"What about you?" Troy asked. She shrugged carelessly and headed for the cashier country.

An idea struck Troy. He ransacked the Betty's section for the best outfit possible. Troy didn't care how much the money, he had the money,now he just needed the outfit.

"Are you ready, Troy?" Gabriell asked while making sure her change was correct. She looked up. "What are you?"

"Uh, just looking for my phone, I must have dropped it somewhere. Y-you go wait outside. I'll be right there," Troy advised and continued his work.

* * *

Troy rolled out of the Hollister store and faced the bright lights of the mall again. On a wooden bench, just in front of the store, Gabriella sat there, staring at the ground with empty eyes. Troy raised his eyebrows curiously. Over the past couple of hours the two had spent together at the mall, Troy found himself wanting to know more and more of what goes on in the woman's mind. He wheeled himself closer to Gabriella. She caught sight of his feet and immediately looked up. Her smile vaguely disappeared and her eyes became a two worried orbs. Fear was evident in her face. Troy gave her a reassuring smile and took a seat next to her. Troy began talking ,but Gabriella still remained in her own world.

The picture was so clear. His eyes were brown with pure anger and detest. Gabriella stared at them directly, piled with fear and regret. He looked like he was just ending his teenage years and ready to be an adult.

"Dylan," she had uttered in almost a whisper.

"Who?" Troy snapped her out of her reverie. Gabriella smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She changed the subject immediately.

"What'cha got there," she reached for the Hollister bag on Troy's lap, but he swiped it away.

"Just things for Marissa. I owe her," Troy winced at the extemely bad lie, but Gabriella didn't seem to mind. Seriously, Marissa -the 54 year old maid- with Hollister? Gabriella acted like she had for the past couple of minutes-quiet.

She needed to clear things up. Gabriella wanted something that would keep her mind empty, give her a time of satisfaction. Just thinking of having no thoughts gave her a headache. Gabriella took in a deep breath. The last thing she would want right now was a severe headache, major fatigue and an extreme chance of passing out. Especially in front of Troy.

She exhaled sharply and jumped out of the bench with a slight bounce in the air. "Have enough energy for a few more shops," Troy gave out a heavy sigh and wheeled his chair for a head start. Gabriella laughed at his weak enthusiasm. She looked up for an interesting store.

Gabriella froze. Her body tingled as it thrived in the nonexisting heat. That was Dylan Sagar. _The _Dylan from high school, the Gabriella's-exboyfriend-Dylan. He stared right past her while struggling to keep his phone clutched to his ear.

The worst part was that Gabriella couldn't remember him. She could not grasp one memory of him. The onl recognition she had of the dark haired man in front of her was the recent daydream she had of him. Gabriella gasped lightly. She was going to be sick. Gabriella wanted to go home.

"On the other hand," she squeaked barely enough for Troy to hear."Rest is good". Troy scrunched his eyebrows together but then shrugged it off. Anything was good enough.

* * *

**Okay, fine. Shoot me. One word, people: school.  
Take a chill pill, because I'm back! **

**Review everyone--**

**Love ya and Keep smiling**

**Laugh  
**


	11. The Climb

* * *

**I know a lot of you want to know about Troy and Gabriella's secret past, but I assure you that it's gonna be revealed soon! Again, I'm starting this chapter only a couple days after I released the last one and I have no idea when this is going to be done. Every writer out there probably went to school or are going to school right now and you know what I mean. **

_**right... **_

**Disclaimer: ha, you're funny. don't own High School Musical or the The Climb lyrics by Miley Cyrus.  
**

**Enjoy it while you can

* * *

**

_Good Comes Last _

_by: Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Eleven: **The Climb  


* * *

**_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always going to be an up-hill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's **the climb **_

_Miley Cyrus, **The Climb**  
_

_Taylor winced as she heard Jayden's soft whimpers for his mother as he slowly drifted himself into sleep... _

Gabriella shivered as she remembered Dylan's face once again. It had started to mildly haunt her, but she resisted.. She didn't want any headaches, again, when all of her new friends were around. As soon as the two entered the house, everyone started piling in. Taylor was first. She looked in pain and lost when Gabriella opened the door , but her face totally changed when her eyes were set on another pair of brown ones. Then, Chad. He jumped in and immediately started the party. Troy and Gabriella were seated out and dead tired on a sofa each. After Sharpay arrived, Gabriella stopped taking the door and let Marissa take over. Slowly, the incoming crowd soothed.

The get-together went on. The guys crashed in the living room along with Troy's Xbox 360, pleasantly leaving him on the sofa . Ladies sat in a little group in a corner of the marble kitchen corner laughing along with their nonsensical talk. Time had passed increasingly. The sun outside slowly slipped being the hills and slept for the night. For the posse that is currently in Troy's house, the day has just begun.

* * *

_"Dylan," _There is was again. His name. The unknown. The torture. Gabriella knew he was important, somehow. It had struck her at times that she would very least expect it and then she would sink into silence. She could be anywhere at any time, even laughing her face off, but suddenly his name would jump at her. Gabriella feared being alone, now. As if, he would appear or interrupt her imagination once again if just she was alone. After everyone left at around two am that morning, Gabriella and Troy stayed downstairs, cleaning up. Plastic plates, with cheesy grease and tomato sauce littered the floor and red cups of coke scattered here and there. Troy didn't have a choice to go to his bedroom. His kidneys couldn't take that much, not yet. So, he lied down on the black leather couch downstairs. Gabriella sat for awhile, after throwing a way the last piece of trash. She immediately began a staring contest with the ground. Her eyes may have been blank, but her mind whirled in all different directions. Fear started to overcome. She curled up in a ball.

It was that kind of 'horror movie' fear. It was more of insecurity and everything related. Gabriella wanted so much to have it stop; to not constantly want to figure what went on in her past. She was uncomfortable and as far as she knew, being with someone every single moment was a lubricant for that emotion. Unconsciously, she knew it wasn't helping. So, Gabriella remained downstairs with Troy through the rest of the night.

* * *

Troy wasn't surprised Gabriella had gotten up first. He woke up at nine, facing the ceiling, on the ground, right next to the sofa he had collapsed on earlier in the night.

"Morning!" Gabriella faced him with a bright smile. He flashed his dirty teeth back at her in an attempt to smile. That's when his eyes widened and realized he had fallen down from the sofa. He quickly got up from the hard wooden floor with a slight crack.

"Whoa, careful there ,Troy," Gabriella joked. "Might put a dent in your liver," Troy chuckled. Gabriella looked down and continued spooning her eggs. Troy picked the rest of himself up and dragged his body to the bathroom.

"Breakfast is getting cold, be quick," a warning went out before Troy went into the cold bathroom. He shivered as goose bumps lines his arms. The glass basin sprinkled with warm water as soon as Troy turned on the tap. He interrupted the water flow with his hand and splashed his face.

Troy came out of the bathroom with a fresh face. He approached the frying pan and grabbed a plate for himself. With a full plate, Troy sat on the other side of Gabriella and took a bite of his eggs. She was just about finishing.

"So, plans for today?" Troy shrugged lazily, chewing his food.

"Hang out," he said after swallowing.

"Works for me," Gabriella looked around and landed on her feet again. She scurried upstairs leaving Troy to his lonesome selves. Undisturbed, he continued eating.

Upstairs, Gabriella slipped into her room and shuffled to the connected bathroom. A couple of minutes later, she came out off the bathroom all showered up. Her body remained wet and wrapped in a towel. Gabriella ran her fingers over the light colored hangers and picked out one at random. It was light yellow sundress that reached down to her knees. Since the two weren't planning anything special today, and they were going to stay inside, Gabriella slipped on the dress. She scanned herself in the mirror and added a sweater to her attire. Gabriella looked at the dress carefully. It was a little large for her, but only in the area of her belly. It looked she had bought this in the maternity section. Although, Gabriella really didn't remember buying the dress. Shrugging the feeling off and telling her self that she would live with the large belly. She ran her hair through with a comb and took some time to carefully straiten her locks. With one last look at her self in the mirror, Gabriella scurried downstairs back again with Troy.

Troy heard very light taps on the floating staircase. He looked up and smiled at Gabriella's figure. She was beautiful. It was strange that the fact only approached him now. Surely, he always knew that Gabriella was beatuful, a very pretty sort, but the fact never came out like that. Her trail was light and gentle, yet filled with energy. Troy's smile never left his face. He sat on the living room couch that he was sleeping on earlier that night. The TV set was on.

"What'cha doing?" Gabriella landed on the couch next to Troy. She glanced at the television and relaxed her face. A basketball game. Somehow Gabriella wasn't surprised, but a scrawny face really stood out of the Lakers team. Troy tensed. Gabriella didn't know this side. She didn't know he was a basketball star.

"That's you," Troy nodded, seriously."You played basketball?" He nodded again.

"Well, before, this," he pointed to his abdomen. "and before you," he pointed to Gabriella. It didn't stike Gabriella at all that he was saying he was the reason she had ended up in the hospital without any memory of her past. Before the two could lie in their thoughts, the doorbell rang. Gabriella jumped to get it.

A few moments later, Troy heard a Gabriella greet their guest with "Hey, Jesse". Her tone gave away that there was smile on her face. Troy got up from the couch and walked over to the door.

"Hey, man" Jesse said to Troy. Troy replied with a similar hello and a smile. He was glad that Jesse had come over. Company and someone to relate to would do good. The three were soon seated on the leather couches and staring at the TV once again. Troy sat on one end of the couch, Jesse next to him and Gabriella beside Jesse. Boredom seeped through the house, and soon a weight fell on Jesse's shoulder. Gabriella's was fast asleep. Jesse smiled as he remembered memories of the past. Now, she didn't remember anything. He was hurt. But, he couldn't blame anyone.

* * *

_"_Dylan_" _Gabriella arose to consciousness. _Ugh. Not Again. _She had said his name again. Why does this happen? Who was this? And where the hell was she? Gabriella stayed with her eyes closed. And listened for any clues to where she was. A gasp was heard. She opened her eyes. To her astonishment the whole gang was there circled around the TV. Gabriella felt a headache coming. She winced, and reluctantly, she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Downstairs, the living room was quiet. Everyone was calling back the previous instances that had just come back. Troy, thankfully, broke the era of silence.

"There she goes, again," He shook his head, confused as he followed her path upstairs. "Does she even know who that guy is?" he asked. "Dylan". All eyes came to Troy. Jesse was next to him, his brown eyes in sympathy for Gabriella's high school pain. The sofa they sat in only had space for two. In the next sofa was Sharpay, on the ledge and Zeke below her. Taylor and Ashley sat next to each other, then. Matt sat on the love seat next to the fire place and Chad on the ground with his beloved basketball. All eyes and minds tracing back to their related high school past. Smiles erased.

"Troy, Dylan was Gabriella's boyfriend in sophomore and senior year," Matt had said. It seemed everyone wanted to take turns explaining to Troy what was going on.

"Those two were friends the previous years, we all hung out," Sharpay said. "And 11th grade was the first time they wanted to be something more,".

"They really tried so much to keep it going and for sometime it was true the two had finally clicked. Everyone believed it," Matt explained. "Dylan had gone on an early summer vacation with his family to Hawaii, so Gabriella was left alone for the last days of school in senior year,".

"And every year on the last day of school some senior would hold a party," Jesse said with a smile on his face remembering his turns in East High.

Zeke turned in the last statement, "Gabriella missed Dylan not as boyfriend, but as a best friend. His vacation made her believe that she was truly not interested in Dylan the way that he thought. She became confused. So, that night she blew it. She wanted to forget about everything just one night before her future. So, she did," It was funny how much these guys knew about Gabriella.

"Gabriella slept with someone that night and two months later during summer, when Dylan was back and all her memories of senior night were gone, she found she was pregnant," Silence.

"Well?" Chad and Troy both said at the same time. "Who did she sleep with?" Chad asked.

"She didn't tell us," Sharpay said with shame in her cheeks.

"And then?"

"Dylan was angry," Troy said in sarcastic tone to Chad. The whole group burst into quiet chuckles to themselves.

"Was he?!" Taylor shouted. "He refused to talk to her, after sometime he began teasing her. Gabriella was so glad that she had moved to California to go to college. Her heart had shattered,"

"What about the baby?" Troy asked eager for answers. No one spoke.

"Abortion," Jesse finally uttered. "Dylan forced her into abortion,".

* * *

**Spare me the extra tone of guilt **

**Love ya guys! **

* * *


	12. Crazier

**You guys know the drill, right? Starting it now, don't know when it's gonna be done. June 17 is school's last day...that's good, huh? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical and I don't own the song Crazier by Taylor Swift from the album of the Hannah Montana Movie. (I don't own the album either) **

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys, you bring me back to write in my sad times and happy times. You are so much of my inspiration. Thanks for the memories. I love you guys so much. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sit back, relax and enjoy!

* * *

**

_Good Comes Last _

_by Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Twelve: **Crazier

* * *

**_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me **Crazier Crazier**  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me **Crazier Crazier Crazier **_

_Taylor Swift, **Crazier **_

It was late and cold. But inside the car Taylor had made it nice and cozy. She had parked in front of a rather large apartment building and stayed there without getting out. Taylor sighed and rested her head on the back-rest of the seat.

"I can't believe it. I lied again," she muttered to herself.

"What?" a voice said. Taylor ignored him.

"Here I am, stuck in the middle. Jessie has no clue about the little guy. Jayden is dieing in the Hospital and Gabriella has no clue who everyone is and what the hell is going on," She hit her head on the steering wheel.

"Uh, what? Who's Jayden? And Jessie? Taylor, you okay?" Chad sat utterly confused in the passenger seat with his belt off and just ready to leave the car. Taylor continued her open-air talk.

"Oh, god, what am I going to do?" tears swelled her eyes. She turned her head and began talking to Chad as if she knew him forever. "Remember how Dylan forced Gabriella to have an abortion? "

"Um, yeah?"

"That's a lie! Dylan let her have the baby, but let her have it alone while he enjoyed his scholarship to Yale," she bellowed through her tears. "He left her alone. She didn't do anything wrong. Dylan shouldn't have told her that he loved her, too, even though he didn't. Then, he wouldn't have confused her when he left for vacation," Taylor sobbed endlessly."Gabriella had the baby, AND she became a doctor. A very good one, by the way. And, now? Jayden Montez is in the Children's Hospital with a severe case of leukemia," she broke with agony. "Gabriella wasn't a bad mother, she was perfect one, but now she can't remember her own son!"

Chad was stunned. It was huge lie that covered a bigger truth. Chad didn't know what to do. Sure, he had seen many girls in tears before, but that was when he was the reason they were crying. But still, he did the same thing that he did with every girl he had. Chad took her in his arms. As Taylor cried in their hug, he hopelessly soothed her.

Just when she was about done, Taylor gasped. "Oh shit. What have I done?!"

"Huh?"

"Gabriella! She..I promised her, I wouldn't tell any.."

"Hey,hey..." Chad shushed her. "I won't tell anyone" Taylor sniffed and made him promise. And he did.

"I don't trust you," Chad lifted his eyebrow. That was a first.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "You're funny,". He opened the door and put one foot out. "Thanks for the ride,".

"Chad?" he looked down into the car. "Thanks,". Chad nodded and closed the door. Then, Taylor drove home.

* * *

The next morning, Troy was in an ocean of guilt. Gabriella's life had been so tragic, it and he had made it so much worse for her. Plus, she had donated a kidney to him. The remorse was so extreme. Troy had to make it up for her, somehow. It was almost impossible, but he had to do something. Lazy was the old Troy, and now he wanted to be new.

For a start, Troy set his alarm in the morning for 'earlier than usual' and promptly woke up a half an hour delayed. Thankfully, Gabriella hadn't woken up,yet. Quickly, he had freshened up and started breakfast. Marissa had come out of her room at nine and came downstairs surprised to see Troy up and even making a meal.

"Dearie, what's all the sudden change about," she started off. Troy turned around with a smile.

"Oh, hey Marissa. Pancakes?" Marissa lifted her eyebrows. Marissa laughed at Troy with an apron on.

"Famous Troy Bolton, the basketball hotshot can cook?" Troy flushed.

"Uh, no, actually, mom's on the speaker phone," He pointed to the black land line standing up right near the stove. The old maid cackled again.

Lucille Bolton greeted her greatest British friend and they led a conversation. When Gabriella came downstairs in her pajamas, a stack of pancakes slightly burnt were made in a plate for her. A glass of orange juice was set aside, too.

"Well, what a surprise!" her glee filled the room. Troy was bright eyed as she ate his pancakes. Her eyebrows raised at the first bite. After she chewed she made her review, "Not bad, Bolton," Troy pumped his arms and yelled a fulfilled "yes". Soon, Marissa finished her plate and started her work.

"So what's on your agenda today?" Troy put his arms folded on the isle.

"Hmm? I don't know, what's a famous place in Los Angeles?" Troy laughed and shook the guilt off of him. Of course, she knew, Gabriella just didn't remember. He quickly made a suggestion "How about Santa Monica Bay?". Gabriella nodded enthusiastically. She scurried upstairs to change and Troy the same to his temporary closet downstairs. They took their time to get ready. Meanwhile, Marissa packed them a bad. Troy was in a blue v-neck tee and beige shorts ,and Gabriella came down with an orange, single strap flowery dress than ran up right above her knees. She left her hair wavy and make up minimum. The two headed out to the park, in a cab.

Carrying a blue and white tote bag on her shoulder, Gabriella stepped out of the car with Troy following the action. The beating down and radiating that warm feeling of warmth. Gabriella loved it. For weeks she had spent her time in that air conditioned house that she didn't realize how much she needed that natural warmth. Inside, she secretly thanked Marissa for packing them full-fledged day out bag. It was filled with lunch, their swim wear, and a change of cloths for the night. Gabriella searched the park for a bathroom to change in. She spotted a small building across the plain of grass in front of her. Once Troy was beside her, they walked there together and split for the restroom. When Gabriella came out from the bathroom in her bikini, Troy was waiting for her.

"Ready?"

* * *

Gabriella absolutely loved this. She loved the beach, the water, the people, the dogs, and most of all; the heat. She loved the sun's kisses of warmth. And as Gabriella lied in the sun soaking in it's yellow heat-not caring if the sun's Ultraviolet rays could cause many for s of skin cancer-, she didn't know a certain someone was in the Santa Monica Bay Beach as well. Dylan. What a coincidence.

All of a sudden, the direct contact with the sun was gone, someone was there. Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Troy standing in front of her drying himself off.

"Troy" she said giving off a sigh. "You're in my sun," she mumbled.

"Oops. sorry, "he stepped to the side, blasting her body with the sunlight. Troy raised his eyebrows in awe. Only now it had approached Troy at how incredibly hot Gabriella was in the sun. She was shimmering. Carefully, Troy collapsed on the blue towel next to her. He stared at her face just because he knew under those dark, wide sunglasses, her pretty brown eyes were closed.

"Hey, I feel like some ice-cream. You?" Gabriella smiled. That was perfect.

"Yeah. But don't walk distances. It will hurt later if not now, and you know that," Troy chuckled and left for the nearest concession stand. Gabriella stayed put for awhile until she thought it was time to get up. And she did. She sat up and looked around until she found someone...who found her. Dylan, again. He was smiling like he knew her. But she didn't know him. Gabriella only knew him in her nightmares. Fear overwhelmed her.

"Troy!" Gabriella got up and ran as fast as her kidney-less body let her to Troy, her current-and convenient- hero. Troy turned around to see Gabriella coming towards him and took a few steps forward to make her travel easier. "Troy" she clutched her side and exhaled slowly before she spoke. Gabriella twisted her head to look for Dylan. His face was distraught and looking for his ex-girlfriend. Troy followed her eyes. When his path landed on a tall, dark haired man he began to understand. "That's him," Gabriella looked back at Troy, showing her fear like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes were dark and welcoming torture.

Furthermore, Troy couldn't stand to see her like this. After all, wasn't he her personal guardian angel? It was time to rescue. "Well, do you want to get that ice-cream together?" Gabriella stared at him, hurt and confused. That's ridiculous. _How could Troy think about ice-cream right now, when she really needed help? _Then it clicked. Her eyes brightened and giggle burst out of her mouth. Troy was charmed. They took a walk.

Gabriella stood close to Troy, fidgeting around and constantly making sure that Dylan was far away. Troy wondered why she was so frightened of Dylan. Then he realized that this fear wasn't because of her past, it was because of the past she doesn't remember. Troy sighed. Again, he remembered, Troy owed Gabriella so much.

The two found an ice-cream stand nearby. "Two chocolate sugar cones," Troy gave the ten dollar bill to the owner as Gabriella took the two cones. They thanked the clerk and took a seat on a nearby, shaded bench.

"Thanks for what you did back there," Gabriella expressed. Troy shrugged.

"It was nothing," They ate heartily at her ice cream. "Gabriella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to.."he struggled for words trying not to scare the poor girl. She has already met people of her past. "Do you ever wonder what happened in your past?"

Gabriella was silenced. She nodded. "I do," And that was all she said. Troy decided not to push it any longer.

After the cones were clearly consumed, they relaxed.

"Well?" Gabriella stretched her hand out and jumped up. "How about a swim?" Troy smiled and joined her in the water, once again.

* * *

Time suddenly went on fast speed as Troy and Gabriella had spent the time of their lives on the beach. The two left the beach promptly at 8:30, twilight. The sky was that clear, beautiful blue, sprinkled with stars and with no trace of the moon or the sun. They had changed into the night's chosen cloths that Marissa, the old and wonderful, had packed for them. Troy was in a dark blue tank with a lime-green border and the same pair of shorts he was wearing in the morning. His hair was slightly damp and his fingers pruned from the hours the two had spent in the water. Gabriella wore a square-neck, short-sleeve, magenta dress that flowed just below the knee. Her hair was partly damp as well and her skin bravely tanned. The two looked utterly remarkable.

Troy hailed for a cab once they were out on streets. "So?" he said when Gabriella stepped next to him. "What's next?". Gabriella's eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"Next?" she exclaimed. "Troy Bolton wants a next?"

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, the day is not over yet! We can't head home now," Troy examined Gabriella's face. "What do you think?" A bright smile spread across her face, she agreed.

"Movie and dinner?" Gabriella giggled and nodded at Troy's request. "Alright!" The two climbed into the yellow cab, and suddenly Troy's phone pierced through the windows.

"Hello"

_"Hey, Troy, Chad here. Listen, I called your house earlier and Marissa picked up. She said that you and Gabriella were out for the day. So, to keep it G-rated, Taylor and I decided to meet you guys up," _

Troy laughed. "Shut up, man. We're heading over to the theater closest to my house and we've just left from Santa Monica so it'll take us maybe an hour or so,"

_"Sweet, we'll meet you there," _

"And while you're at home, check out the movie's list, "

* * *

Troy twisted the knob to Gabriella's bedroom. It was awhile since he had been in there. Troy and Gabriella had met up with Taylor and Chad in front of the theater and the group walked in together for the movie "Night At the Museum". After two hours in the air conditioned building they moved on for dinner at Red Robin. After a fulfilling dinner, the two pairs split up and went to their respective homes. Simple, but fun night. Now, Troy and Gabriella reached home and changed into a pair of comfortable cloths for the night. Troy entered her room.

"Gabriella?" she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Coming!" the voice came from the closed bathroom door. She sounded like she had been crying. The door opened and Gabriella came out changed and ready for bed. Her face was washed and clean, cheeks and nose just a little flushed, and her hair was combed and in braids. She smiled at Troy and landed on her bed next to him. He was laying down with his back to the surface of mattress.

"What's up?" Troy shrugged with no apparent answer.

"Just checking on you," he finally came out with. Gabriella smiled again. She faced bed-side table and began her everyday pill treatment. Troy winced as she gulped the last medication down.

"That seems like torture" he commented. Gabriella nodded.

"It is"

An hour went on, as the two carried a humble conversation. They talked many about their favorites as more and more similarities and differences came out between them. Troy was surprised at how much Gabriella remembered about her self.

Gabriella watched has the man in front of her slowly drifted to sleep. She smiled. Troy was not the dumb, rude guy that she had always thought of him. Somehow, she knew it. Gently, she placed her hand on his arm and attempted waking him up.

"Troy" she whispered. "wake up," his eyes slowly showed. Troy sat up. "You might want to move to your room,". He nodded and stood up. "Troy?" he looked back and searched Gabriella's peaceful eyes. "Thanks" she paused, hinting a smile at her lips. "for the day," Troy smiled.

"Good night, Gabriella,"

"G'night"

The lights went out. Gabriella laid on the bed for while and retraced everything that happened that day. Something had changed.

* * *

**Liked it? Relationships are finally changing!!!! Everyone should be happy about that. Been sick for a couple of weeks so I've gotten more time to keep writing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS! Inspiration starts from you guys, and no motivation means no story and that would make us all sad. Hopefully, you do like this one. I really do. **

**Once again, Thanks SO much for what you have done. **

**Keep smiling  
Love ya  
Laugh**

* * *


	13. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**The last chapter was out quick, so lets see how this one goes. No promises. Alright...enjoy everyone!  
And guys? Only one review for the last chapter? :( :( Come on, please review everyone! How hard is it to type one simple review?  
**

**Thanks BabiiVFanForeva, xZANESSA4LIFEx , and .. for being constant reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or it's characters or the song When You Look Me in The Eyes by the Jonas Brothers.  
**

**LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**

* * *

**

_Good Comes Last _

_by Laugh, in laughingsmile96_

_Chapter Thirteen: **When You Look Me In The Eyes

* * *

**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
**When you look me in the eyes**_

_Jonas Brothers, **When You Look Me In The Eyes **_

_Taylor waited impatiently. Her body was frigid and goosebumps lined her arms. Shivering nervously, Taylor waited for Jayden's test results to come out. The substitute doctor for Gabriella had been taking care of Jayden for the past weeks and today the month's test results were coming out in paper. Chad was with her, equally anxious. The eight year old boy and Chad had met many times after Taylor has explained. They had 'clicked' instantly, like fox and the hound. Chad could see how much Jayden missed his mother dearly no matter how hard the boy tried to hide it. Chad could see how weak he was getting, and how weak he already was. The disease was literally killing him cell by cell. The worst part was, Jayden had no clue. No clue whatsoever about what was going on. He didn't know that his life was coming to end. _

_A nurse came out of the printing room with a white, neatly folded paper. She handed it to Taylor, who dreadfully took it in her arms. Chad stood next to her like an armed guard ready to rescue the queen. Taylor opened the handout. She skimmed through the reading and found what she wanted to find out. It was in bold letters. _

_**Life Expectancy: 6 months **_

_Taylor collapsed in river of tears, her heart pounding as she wailed. Beside her, Chad held her for dear life, putting his head in her shoulder and letting a few tears out. Chad got up from the cuddle and left her alone for herself. He pulled his phone out to call Troy. Somehow, Gabriella had to remember. It had to happen. _

_"Hey man, it's Chad here"... _

_After a chat with Troy, Chad hung up the phone and walked to Taylor. He picked her up and wiped her tears. _

_"Let's go to the movies,"  
_

_

* * *

_

Three months had passed Troy and Gabriella without their knowing. Their days were spent together with the utmost level of fun. Troy even vacationed them in Las Vegas for one week. Every day in the morning one of the two would be up and making breakfast, otherwise it was Marissa's awesome cooking. If it was nice and sunny, they would enjoy a morning swim in backyard pool. Every now and then, they would go for a walk after breakfast just to the neighborhood park and back. If there was nothing to do in the morning, it was as simple as bunking in the living room and watching TV.

As the afternoon hit, or maybe even earlier, there were usual trips out to somewhere. A park, pool, Chad's house, a restaurant, the beach, or any other recreational afternoon place. Summer was coming around and Los Angeles afternoons were bombarded by the blazing sun. As usual, Gabriella loved it. Her mighty fondness of the sun had not weakened. Sometimes, Troy and Gabriella would go out to the market, or grocery shopping. Very rarely, the two would go to the mall together. If Gabriella wanted to go the mall she usually offered to go with Taylor, but Troy insisted to go.

Evening came around and couple sometimes went out for dinner or ate at home on patio or near the pool. A movie after or before dinner was very common for Troy and Gabriella. Over a total of three months, the pair had went to the Regal Cinemas a total 38 times. During nights, Troy and Gabriella were joined by the rest of the friends; Chad, Taylor, Matt, and Jesse. And, when everyone left, and the two were ready to sleep Troy would always go to Gabriella's room before his and spend time with her sometime. Sometimes, he would sleep off on her bed, and Gabriella would have to wake him up. Sometimes, Gabriella would sleep off and Troy would leave after wishing her sweet dreams. And, sometimes, neither would sleep, and they would spend hours talking and talking with delight before Troy leaves for his bedroom. Any way it would end up, Troy would always go to his room for the rest of the night.

Their health had improved, though they couldn't walk distances or have heavy workouts still. Troy was temporarily excused for his tardiness with the basketball team and Gabriella, although she couldn't remember, the hospital. Their busy days out helped them stay fit, but they stayed away from a heavy workout.

Now it was the evening of June 4, 2009 and Troy and Gabriella had come back from Chad's house after a splendid dinner. Chad and Taylor had announced that they were officially dating and of course everyone made a toast, except for Troy, who had made an oath. After spending time with their friends and playing uselessly fun games, Troy and Gabriella headed home. Gabriella just came out of the shower with her pajamas on. Troy was lying down on the bed, waiting for her. Gabriella smiled, like every other day, when she saw Troy.

"Hey," Troy said softly, his eyes twinkling at Gabriella. She set on her bed and gulped down her medicine. Gabriella sighed after a long day and looked at Troy.

"Anything new since the last time I saw you?"

Troy chuckled. "Let see... no cloths, a fresh face, and a burp that tastes like potato salad," Gabriella laughed at his joke.

She silences and looked at Troy carefully. Though it may be odd, for the past couple of days she has had a deep interest for his health. She wanted him to be well, and its obvious that she can't just observe to find out. Troy has a way of hiding things that are important. Gabriella put her hand on his. He looked down ,surprised.

"How are you feeling?" his eyebrows raised and he smiled.

"Great" he paused, looking away for a second to ransack the depths of his mind. "getting better" Gabriella nodded. It was a simple statement. But that was all she need.

That night, like all other nights, the two wished each other good night and went to sleep in their respective rooms.

* * *

Of the two, Troy woke up first the next morning and after a quick face wash he headed downstairs. The aroma of silky, crisp bacon was in the air. Marissa was in an apron, in front of the stove, and cooking those wondering pieces of red meat. Troy smiled. Grabbing a plate for himself, Troy planted a kiss on Marissa's wrinkled cheek and scooped a couple of pieces for himself. After sitting down, he began to think what the days schedule would be. In time, Gabriella awoke and traveled downstairs herself. Breakfast was splendid.

A little bit over an hour later, the two sat alone in the living room flipping through channels and conversing possible things to do today. It was about eleven, almost noon, and no one spoke anything. Like an answer to their thoughts, the door bell rang. Thinking it was Chad or one of their friends, they jumped up and opened the door for their guest. He surprised them.

Ryan Evans stepped into the doorway. Gabriella stared at him slightly confused but with a welcoming smile. Troy ,on the other hand, didn't want the man in his house. He was in too much of a good mood to think of his work, basketball. Besides, there are health concerns that prevent him playing it. Troy just wanted to spend time with Gabriella. Basketball was out of his mind. It reminded him of things...

"Hey, Ryan" Troy squeaked a greeting to his adviser.

"Troy, my man!" Ryan replied. "How are ya?"

"Fine" Troy looked down. Ryan faced Gabriella now and smiled at her.

"This must be your newest victim," Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows together and then gave him a half smile. Of course, Ryan knew everything about Gabriella, but Gabriella didn't know him. Sharpay kept him updated with everything her best friend up to. Ryan chuckled. _It's a small, small world. _ He must keep it normal.

"Gabriella this my adviser, Ryan Evans. Ryan this is uh, Gabriella, a guest," the introduction was short. Not so detailed but short.

Together, they all sat down in the living room."Troy," Ryan started once they were seated. "I'm gonna get right down to business, because I need an answer,"

Ryan looked at both of them, hoping for the best, and began. "Troy, we need you back in the team," Troy's eyes widened.

"Ryan, you know my conditions. I can't even go up the stairs properly,"

"I know what you are going to through, man," the blond interrupted, "Look, you and I both know that you love basketball. It's what you've been doing all your life. You can talk to your doctors or something. And you know money is not a problem. Have you even seen a game at all? Man, we're dying out there!" Troy looked down. He was stuck.

Ryan's gray eyes pierced into Troy's. It was hard to take. "We can do it," Gabriella punched in. Troy's cobalt eyes widened once again, twice the size as he looked back from Gabriella to Ryan.

"What?" he gasped. Ryan was just as surprised, but then again quite satisfied that Gabriella had answered for him.

"Troy come on," she attempted to convince. "We have nothing to do here, so we might as well get fit and have something to look forward to in the future," Troy sighed. He was losing. Scratch that- he had lost. The silence remained very long.

"Well?"

Troy put his head in his face and finally answered. "Fine"he mumbled.

Ryan shouted in glory. "Okay, Troy. You know when the next game is. Hope you are there,"

"Hope we win," it was a common line, everyone in the team said it.

After Ryan left, Troy and Gabriella were left on the couch. Troy looked at the woman next to him. "You are quite the adventurous one aren't you, Gabriella" She giggled, and lifted Troy's heart. With an evil glare, Troy immediately grabbed her petite waist as she let out a shriek.

"Troy, no!" she yelped, laughing hysterically and crying at the same time as Troy tickled her sanity out of her. They rolled around the living room together, Gabriella consistently trying to break free from Troy's permanent grasp. Finally, the two landed one on top of each other, smiling like hell.

"Are you sure about this, Gabriella. 'Cuz, I'm not gonna be the only one working out while you sit back and much on french fries," Gabriella rolled her eyes. He knew how much she hated french fries.

"Of course I'm sure, Troy. I was the one to first tell Ryan, remember?"

"Right," he assured. Once again, no one moved for awhile.

"Do you want to get off of me now?" Gabriella asked plainly.

"No actually, I feel comfortable right where I am," Troy was just as sarcastic. But he did, anyway.

* * *

**Hey guys! Really hope you're liking the chapter. Um..the love between Troy and Gabriella is extremely close as wells as more drama and a lot more of Jayden.****  
Please review everyone!!****  
Love ya and Keep smiling  
Laugh  
**

_

* * *

_


	14. Permission to Fly

**Aaaah, summer! It's finally here after 180 days of deathly school. Soo anyway, nothing much to say except...omigod, thanks for the reviews everyone!! I know this story is not the best. Let's get this started everyone! **

**Disclaimer: nada  
**

**Enjoy ya'll:

* * *

**

_Good Comes Last _

_by Laugh, in laughnsmile96 _

_Chapter Fourteen: **Permission to Fly  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_For your information  
This is me, I'm on a mission  
I don't need no one's** permission to fly**  
**  
Permission to fly**  
Nothing it can measure  
Inspiration is forever  
I don't need no ones **permission to fly**_

_Jordan Pruitt, **Permission to Fly**_

_**  
**_For Troy, it was definitely a new day. Well, duh, he was going to start basketball again. He was going to go back to the same court that his life broke in. _Great, just great. _This was absolutely nerve racking. After all these days, weeks, and months, Troy Bolton was finally getting back onto the court. Gabriella just left with cheer of good luck. She was definitely excited. Gabriella was completely, unconditionally pumped. Troy reminded himself to ask Jesse if she was always like this. He wore a night-blue tank top and matching track pants. His old running shoes were waiting for his feet to slip into them downstairs. And finally, Troy was pacing the floor of his bedroom, utterly frightened by what stood in just a few minutes. Time was running fast. Overall, Troy was overwhelmed by the surprising attack of his past emotions. They hadn't approached him in so long.

His heart beat profoundly. And the tick of the analogue clock strangely prominent in his ears. _Oh god. I'm gonna faint. _Troy thought, taking what is happening to him very seriously. _I need to do something. _He looked around madly, ransacking every inch of his bedroom for something to save him. He found his phone. _Chad! I'll call Chad. _But his mind immediately found a rejection. _God, I haven't talked to him in so long. Last time I called he was ready to make love to Taylor. _The thought of calling Chad was off of Troy's mind. He slipped his phone out of his reach and covered his face with his eyes. _That's it, I'm officially desperate. _Then, he called for a miracle.

And hell did it come.

"Troy, are you ready?!" Gabriella yelled at the door. She didn't knock. The door sprung open and there stood Gabriella clad in only sheer black sports bra and track shorts. Troy gulped and his eyes widened just slightly. She was shy, Troy can tell. About showing that much of body. All this time, Gabriella was especially sure that her cloths were not revealing. She was dead scared of Troy's reaction.

After Gabriella found out that Troy had been a basketball _star_ before, she knew he was around _those _kinds of girls so often. She didn't want to be one of them. Especially for Troy. The statement explains itself. Gabriella liked the Troy she had. She wanted him to stay that way.

Troy stared for awhile, not realizing that Gabriella's eyes had changed a couple of shades in color. So did her cheeks. Her eyes were fear stricken. And her cheeks shone the rose of embarrassment When he finally looked up he calmed his nerves down.

"Yep, I'm coming down," Troy assured ,smiling. His guest nodded and left. Troy didn't even have a second thought. He pulled his socks on and followed Gabriella downstairs.

Once there, he searched the living room for Gabriella, but soon heard tiny feet pampering down the staircase. He turned around. Gabriella had put a white plain t-shirt on her bra and put her hair in a loose ponytail with a headband to secure loose hairs. Troy smiled. For him, either way she was beautiful. Somehow.

They both acted like nothing had changed and went out for splendid run. Leaving the giggling maids behind.

* * *

Troy was lost in his own world. Thoughts of pain and suffering were completely gone once he started running. The weather wasn't the best, cloudy and cold but Troy knew Gabriella was there to brighten it. Right now, all that mattered was Gabriella and the road. At first, the paparazzi were bombarding them with camera shots and questions. He didn't think he would live this day down, but as soon Gabriella took his hand leading him to a discrete trail into a forest. The camera men disappeared. It was like the whole world froze and the only people alive were Gabriella and himself. He absolutely loved it.

Gabriella lead him to a small park in the outskirts of Los Angeles. Troy could tell she was enjoying it as well. They ran for quite sometime before stopping to ease down their cramps. He didn't notice until he sat down, but Troy's lower abdomen needed increasing attention. He took a sip of water from his water bottle and put his hand on the place it hurt as if it would automatically heal then. Troy turned to look at Gabriella. She didn't seem to be in that much pain. Troy closed his eyes and placed his full attention on where his body hurt. He wanted it to go away as quick as possible. To his utmost surprise, it left. Troy opened his eyes.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, still confused of what just happened, and stood up. They continued their run.

* * *

It was about noon when the two of them had arrived home again, fully satisfied after their morning jog. After lunch, they stuck around for awhile, letting the food in their bodies digest. And when they knew they were ready for another workout again, they met outside at the basketball court. It was already pitch black outside, with the only light being the street light of Troy's neighborhood.

"You know how to play?" Troy asked, surprised when he saw Gabriella dribbling the ball extremely well. She shook her head and passed the ball to Troy.

"Teach me," The clouds above cracked and echoed a loud boom. Almost immediately, the rain started pouring.

It turned out, Gabriella didn't need any teaching. She just needed reminding. And that's what Troy did.

The two lead an intense game. Troy was followed by Gabriella very closely. What made the tension increase to the ultimate? The rain. Gabriella's dead strait hair stuck to her body. The brown tank top she was wearing turned to a dark black and perfectly fitted her chest. Like Troy, she played bare feet. Rain showed no sign of decreasing and led on strong and powerful. A few strikes of lightning passed by and the thunder continued to roar. Troy didn't think that the day would lead to this. He couldn't help but stare at her slick moves and simple shoots.

And what he didn't know was that the feelings were mutual.

Gabriella's heart pounded at the way Troy could move so briskly with the basketball. The way his lazy caramel hair turned dark brown when it was wet and as it heavily swayed across his forehead as he jumped to dunk the ball.

Their faces were dripping with water and as the two desperately wanted to move closer together, the farther the basketball took them. Their game was a dance, jumping and swirling with the downpour. Emotions flooded them, but they stayed in a weightless trance. It happened too fast

The ball bounced out of turn, in a flimsy direction and flung itself out of sight into dark rainy night. The storm was brewing. Between one thought and another, in less than microsecond, Troy thrust Gabriella against a silver wired fence and plunged himself down to her lips.

Time came to sudden stop. Their lips collided in the most indescribable way. But when the world began spinning again, they forgot what happened in the mean time.

"Oi!" Marissa yelled from across the road. "Come inside right now, you two! I don't wanna be tending to more colds!" she scolded and lead her self inside. Troy pulled back stared into her coffee eyes. He wanted to kiss her again, ignoring the words of Marissa, but Gabriella slipped out of his grasp and took a hold of hand. They ran inside.

* * *

There was a knock at the door of Gabriella's room. She had just finished drying herself off from the rain. Gabriela hadn't approached the subject of this just yet. She didin't want ruin anything. Her thoughts usually do that. But, Gabriella knew that her dreams will show it too.

"Come in" she tuned and sat on her bed. Troy appeared at the doorway and smiled at her.

Apparently, neither of them had approached the subject.

Troy collapsed on her bed and sighed heavily.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked."Long day?"

Troy shrugged. "I'll be fine,". The two chatted into the night while the storm outside never receded. Finally, a long silence had passes by and Gabriella figured Troy was sleeping. She smiled at his snug face. He looked very well off. Gabriella was happy. She patted Troy's shoulder, attempting to wake him up, but she stopped herself.

Instead, Gabriella switched the lights off and slept peacefully by Troy's side.

* * *

**Yeah, I know..short chapter, but I didn't want to extend it after that scene. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Love ya and Keep Smiling  
Laugh**


	15. Right Here, Right Now

**It's been -what- five hours since a updated the story? It's summer, I'm at home...and bored. **

**Please review!! **

**Love ya and ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: still nothing.

* * *

**

_Good Comes Last _

_by Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Fifteen: **Right Here, Right Now

* * *

**_

_**Right here, Right now**  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart love the view  
Cause you mean everything_

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be _

_Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens, **Right Here, Right Now **_

_"Hello?" Troy said into the phone._

_"Troy, this is Ryan," he sounded solemn. Troy put it speaker phone so Gabriella can here as well. "You're doctors called." Troy's eye's widened. It had been completely wiped off of his mind to talk to his doctors about this whole going-back-to-basketball charade._

_"Ryan, man, I totally forgot-"_

_"Look, they're giving you one chance to get back into basketball. If you fail to show that you can, then you gonna go back home," Troy nodded willfully. He hung up._

_"God, I totally forgot," he ran a hand through his hair and looked down. Gabriella smiled. She lifted his chin up with her finger._

_"You'll do fine," Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him. It hadn't occurred to him before, but tomorrow was his first game. Tomorrow was the beginning of an end. _

* * *

They held hands. They kept each other close. And they ate each others food. Troy and Gabriella did everything but kiss since that stormy day in June. They were your typical best friends. But, they couldn't come to accept that they could be more.

Troy wanted to spend every single moment with her , and it seemed like he would do anything for it. When Troy went to his monthly liver check-up that was supposed to be for only you and the doctor, he begged her to come, promising that he would do something to pay her back. She came, but later didn't ask for anything back. When their friends, Matt and Ashley, announced their wedding was in two months, Troy ditched the bachelor party and pulled Gabriella from the spinster party as well. He took her to a moon lit beach. Finally, when Troy set foot in the men's locker room after a long time, he pleaded for Gabriella's company. Gabriella didn't say a word. Each time he promised that he would do something to pay her back and by now he owed her too much. But Gabriella refused to ask for anything else. why? Because she secretly wanted to be with Troy too. Every single time Troy dragged her along with him somewhere, she too wanted to be with him.

Yet, dreadfully, without any one's knowing, as the two 25 year olds spent more time together, they fell deeper and deeper in love with each other.

So, again, a month later from when Troy and Gabriella started to work out, they were found in Gabriella's bedroom chit-chatting. Right now, no one was talking. And neither had realized it either. They definitely lost in depths of the other's eyes. Gabriella was the first to look down.

"Troy," she took a hold of his large hand. "when you asked me if I tried to remember my past, that day on the beach, I really do," Troy nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"When I think about it, I get excruciating headaches," she nodded her head towards the pile of medicine she has to take everyday. "You can tell,". "All I can understand right now, is that my past was extremely complicating. So instead of figuring it out, I'd like to live my life right now...with you," Troy looked deep into her eyes and saw it all. Hurt, comfort, angst, drama, and love. He smiled. And he was sure that all he had in his eyes was pure guilt. Because it was eating his heart alive.

He had to tell her. Everything. About his ex-girlfriend. About his meeting with her brother. She had to know everything. Including the fact that he was the one who stole her past.

Troy put an arm around his best friend and pulled her close. "Ella," he said, tearfully. And to Gabriella's fright, one indifferent drop did fall. "You have no idea what you have done to me," Gabriella's eyebrows came together for just a second, confused. Her face was next to his cheek. "I owe you so much," he couldn't manage to say anything about the crash.

She would hate him.

Troy couldn't say anything else. So, he put his head on her lap and let her caress him like a baby.

* * *

Alas, the day has come. For eight months Troy had stayed away from his nightmares, and now, after two months of preparation , he was going to bravely approach that same court again. Troy stared at himself in the mirror as Gabriella pressed some wrinkles away on his suit behind him. Before the game, Troy had agreed to hold a press conference on the subject of his return. Which is why he was wearing a newly bought, Gabriella-chosen dark gray suit from Men's Warehouse. Gabriella's patted the dust on his shoulders away and rested her head on his shoulder. She was standing in fairly high heels as well as a two inch stool. Gabriella smiled.

"Nervous?" She played with his luscious hairs while proudly gazing at his reflection. Troy nodded as a reply.

"More about the game than the press conference," he croaked and loosened his tie.

Gabriella turned him around and saw him face-to-face. "Then let's get this done first, shall we?" She kissed his nose. Troy's heart blossomed and it showed in his cheeks. Gabriella stepped down from the stool and began walking out of the dressing room they were in. Troy watched her from a distance.

"Coming?" and he was pushed out of his trance and obliged to follow his love.

* * *

"Mr. Bolton, can you explain what really made you take a break from basketball?"

"Are the rumors true?"

Mr. Bolton, did Teagan Crow really steal your money and leave you?" Their voices echoed in Troy's head. It was no doubt that these men wanted to start from the beginning.

Troy sat on the stage with weary look on his face. Agreeing to conduct this press conference was a big mistake. He was tired of all the questions and he wanted them to stop. Troy wanted to fly home and be in the welcoming arms of Gabriella . Troy looked at the other end of the small room in a dainty corner. Gabriella stood there confident in his actions. She looked at him with her deep brown eyes and nodded with a smile. "_Do you want to stop?_" she mouthed. Troy shook his head at her. He gathered his courage back.

The voices hushed.

"Well, it is true that I had to leave the team for many health issues, of which it has taken a long time to heal. As for Miss. Crow, she did leave me, but I am sure that no money was stolen or else she would've been caught and behind bars right now," the audience roared in laughter. "Besides, why would she need the money with her expert boyfriend picking skills. She is a very successful model as well," Troy could have sworn that Gabriella let out a flowering laugh at his words. Troy nodded at the crowd in front of him to go on.

"Mr. Bolton, is it true that you had to get a kidney transplant?" Troy sighed.

"Yes, that is true,"

"What motivated you to come back to the team?" Troy smiled wide and proud. He looked at his favorite corner course, the truth had to stay hidden.

"I guess, the time had come that I could get fit again and join the team and I am very grateful that the Lakers and letting me come back," The questions continued. On and on until it was finally time to go. Troy stood up and stood for a few pictures. Last minute questions still erupted, but one stood out the most.

"Mr. Bolton, what about your new lady friend, Gabriella Montez? Are you two dating now?" The crows was silenced and all eyes turned to Troy anxious for an answer. Troy looked at the woman who had capture his heart. He looked back.

"Gabriella and I are completely just the best of friends. And I am eternally full with gratitude for what she had done for me," Troy stood up and began talking, until a woman questioner started again.

"Does she know,sir, of what you have done to her," This time even a pin could be heard if it fell. The audience was dead silent. Troy's heart stopped as fright consumed his eyes. The color of his eyes becoming a whiskey gray. He looked around for Gabriella. She was no where in sight. Troy exhaled, completely relieved as his life began to pound in his chest once again.

* * *

Gabriella waited for at home after the press conference. The crazy paparazzi and obnoxious fans separated the two and lead Gabriella to take a taxi back home before Troy even left the stage. So, now, Gabriella sat in the living room changed into a pure white strapless dress. It was better than the fancy dress that she had to wear to the conference. Gabriella looked at the watch on the wall. It was over a half an hour since she had come back. Where was he?

Troy looked out the window of the limousine. He was still breathing heavily from outburst at the press conference and still relieved that Gabriella wasn't there when it happened. If at all, Troy himself wanted to tell what happened, rather than her figuring out at a press conference on probably a day when he needed her. The car was driving fast and they were almost home. Meanwhile, Troy's thoughts wandered to Gabriella. Something that happened quite frequently nowadays.

Gabriella waited in the living like she was a princess, waiting for her prince charming to come and sweep her off her feet. The door knob of the house entrance unlocked and opened. She jumped off of her seat immediately ran to the man she waited for.

"Troy!" she yelped. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her head shifted to his shoulder. Likewise, she wrapped her legs around his waist to fully hug him."God, I was so worried. I came here early, and you weren't coming-" Gabriella jumbled off many words until she was cut off by Troy's unusual expression. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Troy's face was bright and his eyes dug into Gabriella's. His mouth wore a pretty smile. Gabriella didn't feel hat she was moving with Troy but suddenly, she felt her back on the cold white wall. She shivered.

"Gabi," Troy uttered, like he was going to say something. But he didn't. Troy put his lips just above her shoulder and traced her neck line with his lips. Gabriella understood where this was going and pulled him closer, her heart starting to chant a beat in her chest. She could feel his steady exhale on her neck. Troy finally reached her face and put his hand on her cheek. Gabriella didn't know what this was but she could feel her lips become dry as Troy inched closer to them with his."Gabi, I-" He was right in front of her lips and as he talked Gabriella could feel his cool breath on her mouth.

"Troy is that you down there?" Marissa called from the top of the stairs. They could hear her feet pattering down towards them. "Well, it's about time. You scared Gabriella half to death," Troy and Gabriella slid apart, one going towards the kitchen and another towards the television set. "It's two-o-clock. Do you two want some lunch before you head to the court?" They nodded at the same time, still silent. "Good. I'll fix some up, and you two go strait upstairs and wash up," And they did.

* * *

"You're gonna be the best, wildcat," Gabriella encouraged. The game was just about to begin. Troy had slipped out of the locker rooms just for Gabriella. He was completely shaken. Anxiety boiling in his stomach. Gabriella kissed him on the cheek and gave him one last hug before he had to travel back to the locker rooms.

Almost a few minutes later, Troy charged out of the Lakers banner and ran to center court. As team captain, it was up to him to see who was going to start the game. Troy faced the captain of the opponent's team. The referee chucked the ball in the air and the two jumped at the same time. But Troy, grabbed the ball out of the air first. It was the Lakers' start.

Troy balanced the dribbling ball in his hands. So far the game was a tie. The Lakers were 14 and the Sacramento Kings the same. He was headed for the other side of the court. His eyes knew exactly where his feet should take him. His whole plan for this shot was visualized in his brain. Troy's legs were fast and stable. It was only a few seconds to the shot when he caught the eyes of Gabriella. Even though it was only for a second, when the two connected Troy eye's widened as a realization hit him. It shook his entire being. And he clearly felt that every part of his body was filled to the brim with the sweetest nectar. Immediately, Troy went flying to the basket and dunked the orange ball into the hoop. _I love her. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen it looks like the game has taken a turn, with the Kings leading 24 to 22. If Troy Bolton can win this shot for the Lakers then this game is all theirs and Troy can keep his position in the team. And I swear, I haven't seen Number 14 play like this in my 14 years of describing a game," the speaker announced. The crowd was hollering crazily as Troy swiftly ran to the other end of the court. His heart was pumping and he was sure that he couldn't feel his big toe. Sweat covered his face and attached his hair to his forehead. He climbed into the air and shot the ball, aiming for rim of the hoop. He landed on the ground and watched ball fly into the air. Everything had gone silent. The orange globe bounced on the rim of hoop and with a swish perfectly went through the basket. Troy collapsed on his knees and looked at the ground. Not a peep came out of anyone until finally Troy lifted his hands in the air hollered in utter bliss.

The crowd picked him and threw him in the air. When they set him down, Troy spotted Gabriella running towards him. His heart skipped a beat and flourished. Troy wrapped his arms around his beloved and spun her around in the air. "Troy, you did it!" she praised giggling like a baby. Gabriella had her hands wrapped around in his neck and Troy's on her waist. They were quiet for a second. Troy grabbed her hand and led her to the Lakers den. As soon as he had her in her arms again he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ever so lovingly.

"I love you"

* * *


	16. Moments That Matter

**Wow, guys, two hours I'm off the computer and I get like 10 reviews!! Thanks so much! Anyway, a lot of you have been asking about her son...guess you'll just have to wait. ;) ;) But I promise things are on the brink of a change.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing and No one.  


* * *

**

_Good Comes Last _

_by Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Sixteen: **Moments That Matter  


* * *

**_

_Cause I figured out  
These are the **moments that matter**, matter  
And I figured out  
These are the mean the most to me _

_Cause I know I've got friends, trust, family and love  
All around me, that should be enough  
And I figured out  
These are the **moments that matter**, matter to me _

_Corbin Bleu, **Moments That Matter **_

_"I love you" _

_Gabriella gasped, her life caught in her throat. She couldn't process anything else. No thought went through her mind. And for a moment the world had definitely come to a stop in its never ending spin of time. _

_"Oh Troy," she brought him back for another kiss with sheer joy. "I love you, too," _

* * *

Troy kept his arms around his beloved as they slow danced to a jazzy, rhythmic tune. They shared a forever joyful time together, without any disturbances but just the two of them together.

After sometime of endless kisses under the Lakers den, the team rushed in with their howls of victory and budged Troy from Gabriella's arms. After he had was free from his golden Lakers uniform and taken a quick shower, he changed into a nice pair of jeans, a dress shirt and a suit over it for the after party. They reunited outside the Staples Center and in a white limousine traveled to a team mate's home and joined the party. So, now we find them slow dancing at three-o-clock in the morning, just not getting enough of this dance.

Gabriella pulled back from another long kiss and beamed at Troy. "Troy," she said as he placed his lips on her bare shoulder. She inhaled quickly at the feeling of his tongue brushing against her neck.

"I think it's time we go home," Troy breathed. Gabriella smiled into his ear and Troy was sure he could hear it. Troy picked her legs up and carried her bridal style as they ventured back home to a night of sweet love

* * *

Gabriella rest her weight on her elbow and gazed at the sleeping figure of Troy. She played with the tiny hairs of his chest and smiled peacefully. For once in the past eight months, she had finally felt fulfilled. White cotton sheets wrapped around their tangled bodies. Gabriella exhaled heavily and laid back on the mattress. She thought that last night was incredible. Most definitely. But, oddly enough Gabriella felt a twinge of familiarity to last night. It was like it wasn't the first time. Gabriella shrugged the feeling off, remembering that even if she tried it would always end up with a huge head ache. She closed her eyes, shifted in position and tried to fall asleep again. Before she hit unconsciousness, a cool hand delicately slithered across her waist and pulled her closer to a chest.

"Morning, sunshine," Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella turned around to face him and smiled. Troy bent to give her a peck on the lips. They stared at each other for sometime before Troy leaned over the bed and reached for his cellphone in the back pocket of his jeans that were now scattered on the floor. As were the rest of their cloths. He slid his finger across the surface of his i-Phone **(don't own)**. He read the time on the screen. 8:39 AM. Troy smiled, put his phone on silent and tucked it away again.

"So, Mr. Bolton, regained basketball star, famous celebrity hottie and my absolutely wonderful boyfriend, what are the plans for today?" Troy grinned , reminiscing on how awkwardly he had asked her to be his girlfriend last night . He seized her lips.

"Well, my lady, I was just thinking the same thing," he took her into his arms and kissed her fully. He turned them over so Troy would land on top of her. Gabriella squealed with delight. "What would you like to do?" he kissed her again. Gabriella groaned in excitement.

"Stay right here with you, _all_ day," she says stressing the all. Troy beamed at her request.

"Your wish is my command," he brushed his lips onto hers once more and laid his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat.

And they did spend time together in Troy's bed all day. Sharing endless kisses and sweet words of nectar. It was heaven, just as both of them had thought. For Gabriella, it was the first time being in Troy's room. It was a large wooden floor room with almost nothing in it but Troy's king size luxurious bed, a desk for his computer, and a wall that over saw the Pacific Ocean. Of course, we can't leave out the white door leading to a jacuzzi bathroom.

It didn't seem like any time had passed at all for the new couple who willfully chose to be arrested in bed. But, when Troy's glass window-wall portrayed the sun's final moments abroad they knew it was time to get up. So after they whirled in their pleasurable emotions just one last time as the sun sunk below the sea and let the moon take over, they opted to go out to a fancy restaurant and dance together for the rest of the night.

* * *

Troy whistled to a tune as he hopped down the stair case. He was just fresh out of the shower smelling quite strongly of a masculine cologne. After no advice from a lady for his social appearance and fragrance, he really hoped that his tastes satisfied Gabriella.

Finally, when he reached the living room he collapsed on the leather sofa. Troy put his head back and relaxed with a pleasant smile on his face. _God, _He thought. _How did ever get this lucky? _He was in ecstasy just thinking about Gabriella and being with her all the time. Again, like the other millions of times he had thought about her he confirmed the statement again, _I love her._ Immediately then, petite feet came down the stairs. He opened his eyes to a marvel.

She wore a violet free flowing-halter top with a nice pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair was strait and eyes tainted with a touch of golden shadows. She wore a pretty smile. Troy smiled and stood up. He spread his arm to take hers as she stepped down the stair case.

"You look beautiful," Troy whispered in her ear as they embraced. He helped in her in a soft white sweater and with a kiss, they left the house.

Marissa came out of the walk in pantry with a tear in her eye. A tear of joy. She was finally fulfilled that her godson had found his true love. This time, one that loves him back in the most precious way.

* * *

Gabriella kept her head close to Troy's chest. She was in a seventh heaven just being with Troy. She took a deep breath in taking in the Cool Water spray that he had accurately picked. _Wow_ She thought. _This is perfect_. Gabriella took her head off of his chest and kissed his lips.

"You smell different ," Gabriella said as he shifted his hands on her waist. Troy chuckled.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's a new cologne. I was hoping you would like it,"

Gabriella smiled and put her nose to his chest again, "Oh, I do," she breathed. They were dancing. Just as planned. But the absolute happiness they felt now was nothing compared to what they had imagined. They had lost track of time.

Suddenly, Troy's phone vibrated in his pocket. Both of them felt it.

"Aren't you gonna get that," Gabriella said pointing to his pocket. Troy shook his head.

"It won't be as important as you," Gabriella blushed to a bright pink. The vibration subsided quickly and they continued their dance to the patio outside. The restaurant was just outside a small pond. The golden candle lights that lined the white picket fence were fantastic and the fact that it was just the two of them made it more sophisticated. Troy twirled Gabriella around and new put her back to his torso. He lightly gripped her waist and slowly moved to the distant tune. Gabriella beamed with delight at the new positions of dancing , and she rested her head onto his shoulder. Gabriella never thought that dancing in extravagant high heels wouldn't be the best thing in the universe, but when it made you five inches closer to your basketball player boyfriend, she could take that back. The two were held in each others lips for minutes after minutes.

"I love you," Gabriella said looking into his eyes so peacefully. Right now, it was just the two of them in the world and no one else. As far as they knew, no one else mattered.

Troy closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you, too, baby, " he paused with a kiss on her eye lid. "Always will," he assured.

Once again, Troy's pocket vibrated. Gabriella gasped and watched as Troy chose to ignore the call again.

"Baby," Gabriella kissed his jaw. "It might be important," Troy shook his head and she sighed. Gabriella pulled the phone out of his pocket. Her boyfriend pouted, definitely upset at her action.

"But, Ella-" she started talking into the phone before he could protest.

"Hello," someone on the other line sobbed.

"Gabi!" Taylor cried into the phone. Gabriella smile dropped and she looked Troy. He pulled her close so both of them can hear. "Gabi, I know you don't remember but this is important. I need you. _Jayden _needs you," Gabriella gasped. The name was distant but her heart pounded frantically in her chest. Troy on the other hand was completely confused. "Please," Taylor begged on the line. "Come to the Los Angeles hospital and go to room 414," There was a beep, she hung up.


	17. Thunder

**Okay, time for some drama!! Things are really happening ...and those people who wanted Jayden to come back are finally going to get their wish! -cough- _Not _like I'm going to make it happen -cough-...hee hee  
Anyway, guys thanks for reading and may I say ...four reviews is _not _enough! Please review guys!!!!!  
Constructive criticism would help ...quote Smile, my sista.  
For now, sit back relax and enjoy the show! I'll meet you guys at the bottom!  
****Luv ya'll!! **

**Oops...almost forgot...like always Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical phenomena OR the lyrics to Thunder by Boys Like Girls **

**

* * *

**

_Good Comes Last _

_by Laugh in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Seventeen: **Thunder

* * *

**_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my **thunder**, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my **thunder**  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the **thunder**_

_Boys Like Girls, **Thunder **_

The wind shield wipers held a steady _thump_ on the glass window of the car. It was pouring down rain and Troy could barely see the road as he was on his way to the Los Angeles Children's Hospital. Gabriella's head pounded with her heart. Her hand was locked with Troy's, and her anxiety was shown in her pure silence. Gabriella traced the edges of Troy's fingers. She was confused, not knowing what she was doing and why. But somehow, she knew going to the hospital was the absolute right thing. She didn't remember anything, of course. And it was frustrating. Gabriella tried so utterly hard to reach to her past and figure out who Jayden was, but the more she tried the more her brain sent out waves of pain. Gabriella was all of the above, scared, nervous, and fragile. She didn't have anything left to do. So, Gabriella cried.

"Shhh, baby, it's going to be alright. I'm always here for you, okay?" Troy soothed. He stopped at the red light and pulled her to his arms as she wailed. Troy kissed her forehead and then the back of her hand. "Don't worry,"

"Oh, Troy! This is what I was so scared of. I didn't want to linger in the past, because I knew it was tragic. I knew that I can't stay away from anything forever, so I pushed everything away until I would completely loose it. Until now! I'm such a coward! " she scolded her self and weakly hit her knee and sobbing hysterically. Troy held her tighter.

"No, no, baby, you're not a coward. Don't say that!" The stop light turned green and Troy hit the accelerator. The car plunged forward. The next stop was not far so he stopped again. "Ella if you are strong enough to pull through the past and leave it behind, I am sure that you are strong enough to get through this as well" There was a honk behind him. Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek sincerely and began to drive again. He parked the car in the parking garage. Once the two were in the hospital they found someone they didn't expect to see.

"Chad?" Troy said, now completely befuddled with the series of events that have just occurred.

"I know this hard to digest but we really need to get going," he led the couple to the elevator and pushed the yellow lit button that had "4" on it. Troy looked at the sign in the elevator that indicated which floor had what kind of patients. He skimmed to the fourth floor. It read "_Critical Care Cancer Patients," _Troy's heart jumped. He instantly remembered his grandfather that had passed away from leukemia when he was twelve. The elevator doors pulled open with a faint ding. Chad had stepped out first.

"Follow me, guys,"he instructed and quickly sprinted through hallways. Gabriella was about to hit the ground and faint. Her head was heavy with pain and yet she had to keep up with Troy and Chad's speed. The run was almost endless.

Finally, Chad stopped at a door numbered "414". The hallways of the hospital were dark except for the golden light in front of a patient's room that was being treated. Tonight, the only light on was the one in front of the door Gabriella was entering. A child was screaming and mourning in a mixture of intense pain and cries for his mother. Gabriella swung the whole room and the nurses who attempted to calm the child fell silent. They stared at Gabriella as she slowly walked into the child's view. Gabriella stiletto high heels tapped on the marble floor and it was the only thing heard. Close behind her, Troy echoed her steps. The child yelped at Gabriella's figure.

"Mommy!" he cried, in utter ecstasy. "Where did you go?" Gabriella was horrified and all of her pain was left behind her. Troy's mouth gaped open and his life was caught in his stomach. Gabriella flew into the arms of her son, just following what her body did. She didn't know who this kid was, but somehow her heart told her that he needed her.

"Mommy, please tell them to stop. They say that I am going to go to sleep for a long time. They want to take me somewhere. Mommy, I don't want to go!" Gabriella stared at a dark corner of the room. She was blank. Not knowing what was going on and scared to death. She held her breath just as she held the child's head to her heart as he wailed and hugged her back. Her mouth gaped open and matched brown eyes that turned to a still black. The room was silent and suddenly she gasped.

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO  
WEDNESDAY, JUNE 14 **

_The cafeteria was loud, as usual. Sharpay was continuously boasting about her graduation party that seemingly was supposed to be the best. Taylor was concentrating on making last minute arrangements for the yearbook. Jocks were fooling around with the cheerleaders and let's not forget their respective sport equipment. Brainiacs flipping away through the seventh volume of the encyclopedia. And above it all, Gabriella's young heart beat proudly sticking out in her ears like nothing has before. _

_"Did he call yet?" Taylor asked, finally silent from her wild fire of commands for the committee. Gabriella shook her head and took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich."Did you try?" She nodded this time. _

_"And?" _

_"He's not picking up,". _

_Taylor sighed and scooted herself closer to her best friend. "Gabs, maybe you should just wait. He's not gonna stay in Hawaii forever," _

_"I know. It's just..." she paused. "I don't think I can handle this anymore Taylor!" Gabriella burst out. Taylor looked at her in the eyes and saw tears brimming in her eyes. _

_"Handle what, babe?" _

_"Him! Me! Us! Together!" she cried and waved her hands in the air. "At first I thought that going out would be fun, you know. Something different. But now...it seems like all he ever wanted to do was sleep with me,"  
_

_Taylor gasped."What?! Gabi, you know before it was not like that. You two were the best of friends!" _

_"Yeah, and that's how I want things to be. I loved it when we were just friends. Ever since he started meeting new friends, things changed. He would always be extremely close to me. Remember? Like putting his arms everywhere and trying to kiss me! I thought he was just fooling around, but he wasn't. When he asked me out finally, I thought somehow we could work out being boyfriend and girlfriend. But Taylor, I don't think I like him that way. Tay, I loved it more when we were just friends and all of us hung out together. I don't think that he will let that happen again," the tears in her eyes slid to her chin and she sobbed. _

_"Aw, honey," Taylor pulled Gabriella into a tight hug. "Everything will get settled," _

_"I really hope so," she took a breath. "And with graduation coming up and college. Things are moving so fast," her voice was an octave higher with the tireless sobs she was crying. _

_Taylor rubbed her back soothingly until she knew she can pull away and talk more. "Gabi, you have to know when to stop, okay? From what you said, Dylan is not going to do anything but hurt you, honey," Gabriella wasn't making any eye contact. Taylor got her back in for a hug and let Gabriella sniff herself back to reality. But Gabriella couldn't take her mind off of it. _

_

* * *

_

**EIGHT YEARS AGO  
THURSDAY, JUNE 22****  
LAST DAY OF SCHOOL **

_Sharpay had out done herself, once again. Her graduation party was mind blowing. Taylor had outrageously forced Gabriella to come to the party so that she can get things off of her mind. After hours of continuous chanting, Gabriella finally accepted to come to the party and forget the current mishaps. And truthfully, it had worked. _

_There was no light but the flickering multicolored disco ball that had been put up as decoration, under which high school graduates crazily danced away. The whole place smelt profoundly of alcohol that had been sneaked in by many teenagers and a lingering, strong stench that smelt of body sweat. The mix of the two was tolerable only to those who were drunk and driven to the dance floor. Others were ignoring the smell completely and letting their last night together slip away in pounds of amusement. It was their last night as mere high school students and the last thing their teenage selves wanted to do was spend the night planning for the future. So, they opted to do the complete opposite. Forget their lives at one awesome party. _

_Gabriella sat next to Taylor on a high stool, that was dangerously placed too close to the punch table. They both held red plastic cups in their hands, only taking sips when absolutely necessary. Or so they had planned when they had gotten their first share. Gabriella was observing the many depicted scenes of the party while Taylor carried a flirtatious chat with the guy next to her. Gabriella noticed many of her friends that were scattered all over the place like the dance floor, in specific corners munching on a snack and sipping some punch with other friends, and some fooling around like drunk idiots. She wasn't surprised at them. Every two minutes or so, Gabriella would swiftly scan the whole room. This time someone caught her eye. _

_It never happened before. But she knew that this guy wasn't someone who she recognized from school. He was quite tall, a very acceptable height, and broad shouldered. His dark brown hair was long and lazily swept across his forehead. Gabriella couldn't help but notice the build his body had acquired over what she guessed as rigorous practice and exercise of his favorite sport. Of course, if he **was **a boy from East High, then he would obviously be interested in some sport that the school supports. But, what stuck out the most for Gabriella was the way she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. She couldn't loose the discrete attraction between her and the stranger. There was something about him.. _

_"Tays?" Gabriella attempted to get her friend's took a long sip of the so-called punch in her cup.  
_

_"Yeah?" mission accomplished. _

_"Who's he?" Taylor followed Gabrielle's eyes and landed on the lean brunette that Gabriella had been eying. _

_"Him?" Taylor smiled at Gabriella "I don't know his name but he just joined this year, moved from Massachusetts. He is the new basketball hunk that _**_all _**_the girls seem to be falling for but apparently none of them are his type," Abruptly, everything became very blurry for Gabriella. She looked down at her cup. The alcohol seemed to have a late reaction. She still had her train of thought and did seem to have complete awareness of her body. Gabriella put the plastic cup she was holding on the table she was leaning on. She looked back at the guy and noticed that the feelings of slowly conquering alcohol was mutual. He laughed loudly at what one of his friend had said and slipped on to the couch that he stood beside.  
_

_"hmm," she didn't say much, her eyes still caught in his figure. Suddenly, one of his friends looked strait at her and smiled. He bent down and whispered something in his ear. _

_Gabriella guessed that what he said was something close to "Dude, a very lovely lady is eying you at 12:00," The boy rolled his eyes in response. He probably thought it was another girl who was crazy about him. But when he turned around, his eyes stayed locked with hers. _

_"Hold this," Gabriella read his lips. He stuffed the cup into the friends arms and wiped his hands on the navy blue jeans he was wearing. Gabriella smiled at him as he walked over. He reflected it back. _

_"Hi," he said, playing very cool. "care to take a chance?" His voice was out of his control, Gabriella could tell. She didn't all she knew hers was exactly the same. He nudged his head towards the dance floor, indicating where he was going to take her.  
_

_"Sorry," her voice was high. "I don't dance with strangers," it was very hard for her to stop from slurring the words out. He chuckled under his breath.  
_

_"Troy," he took her hand and began leading her to the floor. "Troy Bolton,". And that was all she needed. _

_The heat that radiated in the middle of the crowd was almost intoxicating. It ate Troy and Gabriella alive. Troy's hands held her waist and Gabriella's around his neck. Their bodies lead the way and the rest followed. The dance was a play. And the rules were simple. Do anything to get the other over the edge first. And when two very stubborn people are playing against each other, well, it just makes it all the more fun. _

_The two did anything and everything until finally Troy was fired up first. He turned Gabriella around and plunged down to her lips for a passionate, craving kiss they both knew they wanted. Troy backed away from the crowd with Gabriella. He stumbled around pathetically, trying to find the stairs to the second floor. It took sometime before they tripped over the first step and landed one on top of each other on the stair case. Troy didn't dare part his lips from hers as he pulled them both up. Once they were finally standing up, he separated her thighs and locked them around his waist. He jumped up the steps and when he finally reached the top he pushed Gabriella's back against a sturdy wall. _

_"Troy," she moaned, in between the frantic kisses. "N-not here,". Troy nodded and equally agreed. He took a quick breath and gathered enough energy to charge into the closest vacant room. They both landed on a luxurious bed and since then Troy led the way through the rest of the unexpected, glorious night.

* * *

_

**ONE MONTH LATER  
SUMMER VACATION  
**

_Ever since that wonderful night at Sharpay's party, Gabriella couldn't get Troy off of her mind. She deeply regretted freaking out the next morning, grabbing her cloths and running away. Even more, she regretted the fact that he had no clue what her name was.__ She had a very strong urge to meet him again.__ Until today. _

_The eighteen year old slid down the bathroom wall staring at a red plus sign on a pregnancy test. Her was mouth was dry and tears threatened her eyes. Her mind went through the extraordinary night at Sharpay's graduation party over and over again. She had enjoyed the night so much. Especially because it was with Troy. But today, her dreams came to abrupt stop. Dylan was coming back from Hawaii today. _

_And better yet, she was pregnant...with Troy's child.

* * *

_

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER  
LOS ANGELES HOSPITAL  
**

_Gabriella cried as waves of pain shot through her spinal cord. She was going to give birth to her baby. Taylor held her hand, giving her strict instructions to breath deeply and Gabriella tried. No matter what she did, the pain was excruciating. Gabriella just wanted this to get over with. It was time for a new life. College at Stanford University while being pregnant was tough. Without the helping hand of Taylor's she knew she wouldn't have made it through. When Gabriella told Dylan that day that she was pregnant, he was furious. Gabriella knew she deserved it for cheating on him when he was away ,but the way Dylan treated Gabriella like trash afterward was completely unfair. It was torture. So, once Taylor got her acceptance from Stanford, Gabriella moved to California as well. The two shared one apartment and Taylor refused to let Gabriella pay the rent. Taylor was a true friend to Gabriella.  
_

_Gabriella reminisced about her pregnancy days from beginning to the end. She wanted to forget everything before it, but she knew she wouldn't have the chance. Dylan's torture scarred her soul and she knew it would not be forgotten. Gabriella decided that Troy didn't need to know that he was already a father at the age of eighteen. He would be busy with his basketball career. But, there were many times she knew that she missed him even though it was only for one night they had spent together. After the shock of her pregnancy had worn of, she began to dream again on how it would be to actually live with him forever. _

_"Gabi?" Taylor entered the room with a blue bundle in her arms. "Do you want to see you're son?" Gabriella's life brightened. It was a boy. Just what she wanted. She reached for the baby and brought it back to her heart. _

_Gabriella gasped when she saw his eyes. They were blue, of course, just like his father's. It didn't occur to her until now that Troy's eyes were really, really blue, as she remembered how he approached her the first time. _

_Right then, Gabriella fell deeply in love with her baby, even more than when he was in her womb. It was official, she had no regrets of that one night with Troy on the last day of school.

* * *

_

**EIGHT YEARS LATER  
DECEMBER 25  
THE NIGHT OF THE CRASH **

_Gabriella gasped when she saw the man behind the steering wheel. She screamed when the car hit her legs and she went flying two feet. A thick droplet of liquid ran down her reach from her head and she was forced to close her eyes. _

_"Troy"__ she whispered before her world collapsed.  
**

* * *

** _

**PRESENT **

Gabriella turned her head around until her eyes met with Troy's. He was the father of her son. He was the man she loves and has loved for the past eight years.

* * *

**Gasp!! Really, I have no clue what to say. Hope you guys like it !!!! **

**Review! Review!! Review!! :) :)  
**


	18. Erase and Rewind

**Thanks so so so much for the reviews guys!! I can't believe I got the last chapter out fast! Please review again everyone! The part after cliffhangers, is the part that I cannot live up to thinking up without help. So sorry if this comes out late!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (or anyone) you recognize! By the way, the song Erase and Rewind by Ashley Tisdale (both of which I DO NOT own) is a really awesome song! check it out!! It's from her new album, Guilty Pleasure...I really like the new her...its different...**

**and boy, do I like different **

**Love ya'll Meet you guys at the bottom. **

**

* * *

**

_Good Comes Last _

_by Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Eighteen: **Erase and Rewind

* * *

**_

_Guess I should leave this behind  
Guess I should **erase and rewind**  
Somehow I cant seem to stay away  
I don't want to sound desperate but I am  
So come say that you'll come around  
Guess I should **erase and rewind**, **erase and rewind **_

_Ashley Tisdale, **Erase and Rewind **_

Troy was left out of everything just as much as he was kept in. His heart was on the edge of a cliff, about to fall off with just the slightest chance of recovery. Troy didn't know what was happening. But once Gabriella connected her eyes with his, the truth was out. She was back. Gabriella knew everything now. Everything Troy was keeping from Gabriella and everything Gabriella had kept from him. All of it was no secret to her anymore.

Jayden held his mother so nothing could ever part them. He still cried helplessly into Gabriella's chest, whimpering words of sorrow to her. She sat on her knees and out her son's head onto her shoulder. And out of utter shock that the secrets of the past had left her with, she cried with him.

"Baby," she soothed her son. "I missed you ,too," they sobbed together, not thinking about anything else but their reunion. The room was silent other then their melancholy wails and everyone else, including Troy, had left the mother and son to be together after months of being apart.

Before anything else, Jayden was put first. The little eight year old boy knew he was doing to die. He knew that he disease was eating up the last of him. All this time, death was vague idea, something distant, but as it came closer and closer the very fact was intolerable.

"It's going to be fine, honey," Gabriella tried to calm him down. "We'll do something," Jayden hiccuped and sniffed like a baby, not in control anymore.

"I don't want to die, mommy," he whispered. Gabriella kissed him on the forehead sincerely.

"Shh, Jay, don't say that. Nothing like that is going to happen, " she bit her lip, controlling tears and trying to stay strong. But truthfully, she was crying inside. Jayden can't die! It was impossible. How could she live without him? Gabriella shook slightly so that her body would relieve the never ending screams of mercy for her child.

"Oh, Jayden," A silent tear slid down her cheek. "No matter what happens, I'll never leave you again, baby. I love you, sweetheart," She was continued to her pray for her son's life.

* * *

Troy sat outside of Room 414 with Taylor and Chad. He was quiet, shocked and waiting.

"Excuse us for sometime Troy," Taylor said and turned to Chad. "We need to talk," So they went around the corner of the hospital, Taylor pulled Chad by the arm like a misbehaved child. Troy's curiosity arose. He lifted himself off of the blue chairs and to the edge of the wall that Chad had just passed. He put his ear in their conversation.

"No, Chad, you can't" Taylor protested against Chad's will for something.

"Troy has the right to know, Tays! He is sitting their in an utter mess of confusion when his own flesh and blood is crying in the next room and fighting for his life!" Troy's train of thought came to an abrupt stop. _Flesh and blood? My son? _His eye's widened and heart beat in chest indifferently to the surroundings.

"Quiet, Chad! He can hear you!" Taylor hushed him. "Look, I know he has to know sometime or another. But what about Gabriella. Those two are in love, Chad! And if suddenly the truth goes out without an explanation, who knows what will happen?! Troy deserves to know the truth, Chad. But, not from you,"

They made up with a hug, and when Troy knew their eyes were closed he hustled to the other side of the hallway. When the two passed him, he found another hiding place to slump over at.

Troy was shocked. His veins pumping with vulgar blood, and his head spinning. Beads of sweat lined his forehead as the usually air conditioned hospital grew increasinly hotter. It was almost unbearable. His son? It was impossible, simply impervious. He tried to think of more ways that Jayden, the sick child in Room 414, was really not his son. Instead, Troy was thrown back eight years earlier on a sunny morning in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO  
MORNING AFTER **

_Troy woke up to a chirpy bird and the sun's long shafts of light that poured into the room. He smiled. Usually, he despised mornings. Even if he woke up in the afternoon, and especially after a night of grand parties that were full of alcohol. But today was different. Of course, there was a pull from his head, what people typically called a hangover, but he managed to ignore it entirely. He was finally used to Albuquerque and after last night he knew he would like it more. Last night's memories were very blurry, all he could remember was a very charming girl and whole lot of beer. Suddenly, Troy came to a stop. It had just hit him now how 'alone' he was on the queen size bed. He cursed. To his utter disappointment, the other side of the bed he slept on was empty. Just empty. Troy groaned. His arm lay across the bed where there should have been a very pretty, loving lady. Unless his eyes were completely distorted, he knew that no one was there. Troy lay on his side and looked at his lonesome arm. Why couldn't he have just woken up earlier. He cursed again. This wasn't normal. Troy never put his arm around a girl through the night. He was usually the first to leave. It was fair. Troy really wanted to get to know the girl from last night. Suddenly, another revelation hit his head. _

_He had failed to even get her name. Troy was disgusted with himself. He scolded himself rather harshly and sat up in the bed. He leaned his bare back on the cold wall and with all his might led himself through the night. He smiled as he remembered. It was so strange, how the two had 'clicked' almost instantly once their eyes had met. He mentally remembered the treasured details of their first -and because of Troy's clumsy sleeping habits- their last night as well. Troy winced again. He deeply regretted letting her go so early, and even more not even getting her name. Troy sighed heavily and lifted his nude self off of the mattress. He looked around for a checkered pair of boxers to slip on. He found it, and the rest of his cloths that the mysterious girl last night managed to strip off. When he reached down to grab pull up his shirt something caught his eye on the bed sheets. Troy's heart lifted at the discovery. Sprawled across the white cotton bed sheets was a clear note. Troy was sure it was from his girl. He came to an abrupt stop at the thought. His girl? Troy shrugged after moments of contemplating and perhaps bits of dreaming, and shook the thought away. The note was small but readable. _

_**Last night was great! Hope we can get to know each other. Call me! 555-983-8394. **_

_Troy almost jumped in joy at the letters. He passed that fact that even she didn't write her name. It didn't bother him. He would call today! Ask for a date, an outing or something. Troy grabbed the pen that was on the side table and penned the number down on his arm. He wrote in big numbers, so her number ended up being from his elbow to wrist. Troy gazed at his handwriting and noted it needed casual improvement. Knowing that the girl probably wont like having her number scribbled on his arm like that so he drew a small heart next to it to show its importance. Troy narrowed his eyebrows. A heart? He shrugged and thrashed the pen away. Troy slipped his shirt on in a hurry. He grabbed his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and took a whiff of his self. He frowned, thrown off by the foul odor that came from his shirt. On the other hand, Troy decided to drop by his house and take a shower first before asking her out on a date. He headed out of the room and slowly found himself out of Sharpay's house as well. Smiling to himself, Troy unlocked his car and got in to drive. _

_Troy absolutely enjoyed last night. Although, he really had to admit, the sex was infinitely mind blowing, but he knew that wasn't the only thing that made him want to meet her again. Something was different about her and other girls that were throwing themselves for Troy everyday. He wanted to make it work. The girl was real. Not a fantasy of perfection that every guy dreamed for. There was an edge to her. And that is another reason why Troy wanted to run after her. Besides, it even made her all the more sexier. _

_Before he knew, Troy had parked in the driveway of house and slammed the door shut. He strutted coolly to the front door. Troy entered the house very quietly so that he didn't have to face his father when he came come. He stepped inside, and to his surprise everything was dead silent. It came to him that today was a Thursday and both of his parents worked. He was an only child so none of his invisible siblings would be home either. Troy shut the door like he did everyday and skipped up the stairs. He was still day dreaming, putting almost none of his awareness on what was happening in front of him. Really, he loved it. He was extremely anxious for meeting the one and only later on today. His smile never faded. Troy turned on the hot shower and stepped in. He moaned at the pleasant feeling of hot water reaching his body. Troy reached for the soap on the holder and scrubbed all over. He washed his body until was completely satisfied. All at once, Troy's eyes widened. With a flick of his arm he switched off the water and grabbed the white towel. He wrapped it around his waist and jumped out of the shower, terrified at the circumstances. He was in complete despair. Remorse filled his eyes has he stared at a horrifying sight of a blank numberless arm.

* * *

_

**PRESENT **

Troy stared through the small window that portrayed Gabriella and Jayden embracing for dear life. That was his son. Jayden was his son. It was true. He looked at the clipboard that hung on the door. It read:

**_Jayden Bolton-Montez _**

**_Leukemia patient as of June 15, 2017_**

Tears escaped from Troy's eyes as he remembered now how foolishly he had forgotten Gabriella all those years ago. How foolishly he forgot to write down her number on a separate piece of paper. And it was just sickening how stupidly Troy had forgotten the use of a condom that very special night that Gabriella and hewere together. Small mistakes led to the most consequential happenings. Troy backed away from the door and sat down in the blue chairs. The look on his face clearly explained everything to Chad and Taylor. Now he knew.

Feet pattered in the distance slowly growing louder and louder as they approached Room 414. The man turned the corner and panted crazily.

"I came here as fast as I could," Jesse, the older Montez, said breathless. "What's wrong?" It was like an immediate answer to his question when Gabriella came bursting through the doors and safely into the arms of her brother's.

"Jesse!" she cried.

"Oh, my god, Brie," he was obviously appalled but the amount of joy that surged through his face when he figured out she remember him was indescribable. "Your back!". Then it hit Troy, as he watched their reunion, that know one knew. Otherwise, someone would have told him. Someone would have told him that he had a son eight years ago to the girl he had fallen in love with at the very first sight! Troy's eyes flowed continuously as he chose to omit himself from their rejoice. No one knew that Troy was Jayden's god damn father. Gabriella chose to keep the truth hidden for all those years just for Troy. Just so that he could live a care free life. She burdened herself with the constant thought of why Troy hadn't called and top of that a constant reminder of him. Their son. It all fits together. He flashed back to many weeks ago when Troy and the rest of the gang had gathered in his living room and discussed her past. Everything; Gabriella's torturing relationship with Dylan, Troy, Jayden, Taylor, Sharpay, and Jesse.

Gabriella knows everything. She is the sorcerer, the one who knows all truth but fears to let them go. Why? Because the truth hurts. Gabriella was a hero. She would never hurt anyone.

So, as everyone celebrated their reunion with bittersweet joy, what did Troy do? He left. Not because he was afraid of the future.

Rather because, he didn't deserve any of it.

* * *

**Hold Cheese and crackers. It's 1:44 in the morning and THAT is the saddest ending that I have ever written. I don't know how I managed to do it! Anyway, thanks soooo much for all the reviews . Please let them keep coming. **

**Keep smiling everyone!  
Love ya! **

**Press the that green review button and get those fingers typing, please!! LOVE YA!  
**


	19. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Wow, guys! I can't believe it's the LAST chapter of the story! At least I think so..without any changes. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing guys!!  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything you recognize!! **

**Enjoy everyone!**

**

* * *

**

_Good Comes Last _

_by Laugh, in laughnsmile96 _

_Chapter Nineteen: **Truly, Madly, Deeply**_

_**

* * *

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
**Truly, madly, deeply**, do.._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me _

_Cascada, **Truly, Madly, Deeply **_

Gabriella's heart pounded in her chest. She knew that somehow she would end up telling Jesse that she had a son. But no way in the universe had she thought that everything would collapse into one enormous mass of secrets. She piled all the secrets on top of each other and started filing through them in summary.

Eight years ago Troy and Gabriella had an amazing one night together at a party on the last day of school. That was the base fact. The thing that was kept completely hidden from the face of Earth. On top of that, Gabriella was going through a horrible relationship with Dylan, who was out on vacation with his family when Troy and Gabriella slept with each other. Then, almost a month later, the day Dylan made his dreadful arrival back in Albuquerque, Gabriella found out she was pregnant. With Troy's son. That day, Gabriella's pregnancy was let out and of course, Dylan broke up with her. But apparently, 'breaking up' didn't mean completely leaving. Gabriella was constantly ranted by Dylan and his wrath. It was entirely oppressive. That summer, when Gabriella had gotten her acceptance to Stanford university, she left Albuquerque and her insufferable ex-boyfriend behind. Gabriella's brother, one of her best friends, Jesse had a relationship with Teagan Crow that ended abruptly and shattered his heart. Immediately,he left to London to get away from the surroundings. So, Gabriella's baby had been born without his presence. Which is the reason why Jesse doesn't know anything that happened in those three years. When he came back, Gabriella had managed to keep her son a secret. Suddenly, a very day came when Gabriella found out little Jayden, her son, had Leukemia. After conditions had gotten a bit much, Jayden was moved to the hospital and since Gabriella was working there the secret was kept carefully. So far, only Taylor and Sharpay know about Jayden but they didn't dare ask about how he came about. Jesse and Gabriella's relationship bloomed further and ripened to them being inseparable siblings. Until December 25. Fate had rampaged through everyone's life with a shocking crash. Troy was back in his forlorn state, drunk and lonesome after a failed relationship with -who do you know- Teagan Crow. After that, things just took place. Now for the cherry on the top, the little detail that makes drama really drama, the last touch that makes a unique recipe: Troy and Gabriella were indefinably, unconditionally, infinitely in the love with each other.

Gabriella took a deep breath and out. Eight years had flashed through her mind and left her atrociously tired. But there was no time for breathing. Gabriella stared blankly at the space between Chad and Jesse. There were questions that needed to be answered.

"I don't get it, Brie? Why didn't you tell me?" Jesse croaked."After all these years,"

Gabriella grimaced. She never wanted to hurt Jesse. "I'm sorry, Jess," she croaked, on the verge of tears. "I really tried to come around to it but every time I was brave enough to tell you, I just couldn't," She turned around. There was a long pause of silence each of them waiting for the other to ask the final question. What now seemed to be the ultimate.

Jesse was first. "I wouldn't have been hurt, Bella. If you didn't wait until the last minute. Now the nephew I never knew is searching for life," he took a quick breath before he was the elder brother again. "Enough secrets," Gabriella knew what he wanted, but she dreaded to speak. It was a long wait.

Gabriella faced her brother again, with just enough courage to get this over with. She inhaled. "Troy," her voice was almost inaudible, but when Jesse's eyes widened at the last syllable, Gabriella knew that was no need for repeats. Dead silence sustained through out the whole floor. Chad winced.

Instantly, he remembered Troy. Gabriella had reminded him that he was Troy's best friend months ago and he wasn't willing to forget that when Troy needed the utmost help. Chad slowly left Taylor's side and sprinted down the hallway to where Troy was supposed to be seated.

"He doesn't know yet does he?" Jesse said, afraid of a stupid answer. Before Gabriella could answer, Chad breathlessly approached them.

"He's gone!" he yelled.

Taylor burst out an apology."I'm so sorry, Gabriella. We were trying to be discrete, but we didn't know he was on the other side of the wall!".

Gabriella's face was horror struck. Her luscious brown eyes now a fearful black. Her throat was dry and all that came out was a mere whisper."He left?" 

_

* * *

_

It has been a month since that dreadful night at the hospital. Time goes by increasingly slower every day and Troy was surprised he was still alive. He didn't eat, barely slept and the worst part was that all showed in his perfect cobalt eyes. He just sulked in his bedroom, staring out through his glass wall at the Pacific Ocean. There was a wave of depression sent through his system and it weakened his body and mind. Even his soul was scarred by the event. Graveyard silence swept through the whole mansion without Gabriella.

He didn't deserve Gabriella. To him, it was utterly disgusting at how he dreamed of living his life with such perfection. Troy spilled tear drops as each second went by. A dark whole in his chest chiseled at his heart causing him to writhe in pain. It was best for Gabriella if they stayed away from each other. He couldn't just keep ruining her life like this. Troy kept repeating the same line every time the whole hit him strongly. He thought soon enough, Troy would become numb and he could spend the rest of his days waiting for a final breath. But as long as he was hopeful that there was an end to torture, it never came.

Troy wasn't waiting for anything, but somewhere in the back of his mind he expected Gabriella to barge in through his front door and demand a reason why he left the hospital that day. This part was the one that killed him the most. The unfulfilled expectation. Troy knew that it wasn't new, though. Every single time that he had become saddened after a tragic break up, he had always wanted her back and imagined a dramatic reunion that resulted in a marriage and happily ever after.

Troy exhaled as he wandered on the was a knock at his door. It opened and revealed a bushy haired man. Troy gave him a light smile. Chad's presence was very helpful to him and it is what kept him alive each day. If only he knew that a certain someone had taught him how to be a best friend all those months ago. Without Chad, Troy would have become just as bad as he had when Teagan left him. And he was glad that didn't happen. Teagan deserved a drunkard, but not Gabriella.

"Troy," Chad said. "Come on, I have the thing that will make you bright and shiny again! The final prescription to Chad's getting better medication. Although it is not strippers and a bunch of beer-" Troy chuckled and shook his head at his friend's sarcasm. Strippers and beer were not even on his mind. "I do have your uniform for today's game against the New York Knicks today!" he was care- free and cheerful with a slight twinge of hope in his voice. Troy laughed weakly.

"I don't know, man," Troy was reluctant, he didn't want anything to remind himself of Gabriella.

Chad interrupted with a loud cough. "Come on. I saw you're face a month ago when you started basketball again, dude. You know you love it," He passed the ball to his best friend.

"Chad, seriously!" Troy yelled, slapping the ball away and watched as it awkwardly bounced in the opposite direction. Chad sighed. He walked over by Troy and sat down next to him.

"Troy, I know what you feel man. I really do. I may not have been through it, man, but I can see what you are trying to put aside,"

Before Chad started to lecture him again, Troy came in. "It's not like that, Chad,"

"Hoops, are you really going to disagree?" Chad gave Troy a questionable look and after a second he shook his head. Chad continued. "Even if you are not going to go back to Gabriella had beg for forgiveness, you can't become miserable again. Gabs has worked hard to bring you back up and staying away from things you love is not a way you should thank her. She doesn't deserve that, man. And you know it,"

Troy contemplated sincerely. Chad was right. He gave a long sigh and got up to go change in the bathroom. Chad watched him close the door behind himself and smiled. He raised his eyebrows. _Wow, didn't know I could do that, _He thought as he got up and wiped his behind from any dust.

* * *

Troy dribbled the ball across the court. Sweat moisturized his whole body making the grip on the ball extremely difficult. He had was over working himself to the edge. Troy's body ached and plenty of bruises lined his knees and elbows from the continues slips and trips he had making. The game was going despicably.

Suddenly, the ball bounced out of turn and hit his leg causing him to slam to the waxed hard wood floor with a loud sound. Troy cringed in pain once again. He had lost count. The crowd gasped and yelled words of encouragement. Troy's breath tangled in his lungs. Instantly, the half time buzzer rang out. Troy closed his eyes, relieved that such a miracle had come. He lay there sprawled across the floor as many viewers left the stadium to grab their replenish their favorite snacks. He kept his eyes closed, visualizing what had just happened. After a few minutes, Troy had reached the locker rooms to bandage himself from another sprain. He leaned against the cool lockers and searched for an answer. So, he flew back a month at his returning game.

_The crowd picked him and threw him in the air. When they set him down, Troy spotted Gabriella running towards him. His heart skipped a beat and flourished. Troy wrapped his arms around his beloved and spun her around in the air. "Troy, you did it!" she praised, giggling like a baby. They were quiet for a second until Troy grabbed her hand and led her to the Lakers den. As soon as he had her in her arms again he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her._

_"I love you" _

He gasped as the memory faded. It was so clear and distinct but before Troy could ponder on it more, it was time to get back. His feet took him back to the court, still in a daze as he reached the lights. Echos resounded in his head from the past.

_You know how to play?" Troy asked, surprised when he saw Gabriella dribbling the ball extremely well. She shook her head and passed the ball to Troy._

_"Teach me," The clouds above cracked and echoed a loud boom. Almost immediately, the rain started pouring._

Troy shook his head from the past and ran towards the game court. Before he knew it, he was playing once again like the past was wiped out, but all he could think about was Gabriella. His mind had no attachment to his actions.

_"All I can understand right now, is that my past was extremely complicating. So instead of figuring it out, I'd like to live my life right now...with you," _

Without his known choice, those few tidbits of precious moments blinded Troy's vision replacing reality with themselves. Troy began to think he was going to be sick, yet he continued to play the game rather well. All of a sudden, the crowd hollered in delight. For an instant, Troy came back to reality and pumped his fist to shout in victory at his shot. But soon again, he was lost.

__

"Do you want to get off of me now?" Gabriella asked plainly.

"No actually, I feel comfortable right where I am," Troy was just as sarcastic. But he did, anyway.

Troy shook of his strange hallucinations as he focused on what was in front of him. The ball was being put to play again. He snatched the ball from an offensive player and switched the conditions. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A billboard. He took a few glances before scoring another few points for the Lakers. The audience went berserk at the win. Troy looked around confused. He abruptly realized that the game had finished and he had just scored the win against the Knicks. The crowd threw him up. He looked back at the huge sign on the wall of the stadium. It read in bold, black letters on a pure white background: **What do you really want? **

_"Oh, Troy, I love you, too," _

Then it hit him. Right in the gut. What was it that he wanted the most? The thing that made him still want to live. In this case, the _person _that made him still live. It was Gabriella.

"Chad!" Troy yelled across the court to his best friend who was celebrating the win with his girlfriend. Somehow, Chad turned around and pulled Taylor along with him to approach Troy. "I have to go!" he nearly screamed over the crazy spectators who shared the day's joy.

"Where are you going, man?" But before he could get an answer, Troy was out of sight.

* * *

Troy jumped into his car still sweaty from the intense game he had just won. He was going to make it tonight. To finally get out of the external world's depression and listen to his heart. He prayed that Gabriella would accept him back.

Troy parked in the garage parking area under the hospital and ran to the nearest elevator. He pressed the up button many times before ditching the elevator and swinging open the door to the stairs. So, he climbed up five flights of stairs before finally reaching the four floor. As he barged out of the emergency staircase door, Troy continued running towards Room 414. His foot steps weres followed by two or three nurses who had failed to get him to talk with them. He ran through the hospital hallways and still began to catch many nurses and doctors behind like he was some fishing net. By the time he finally came a few feet from Room 414, he had the employees of the whole floor running behind him like Troy was a criminal.

At last, he found her. She was beautiful. Like always. Even with old worn out blue jeans and tight fitting tank top, her eyes shadowed by purple spots of sleepless nights, her lips chapped and dry, her hair pulled up in a messy bun with hunks of hair falling out and even with tear stains on her cheeks. To Troy, Gabriella was the most beautiful woman on the universe.

"Troy?" Gabriella looked at only him, stunned at the shocking surprise. She looked strait into his eyes, hesitating to look at any of the hospital's doctors and nurses in shyness. "What are you doing here?"

Troy was breathless. "I know,"he panted, "that you probably hate me right now, Gabriella," he paused for a breath again, inhaling and exhaling rapidly. Fresh sweat beaded his forehead as he stood there clad in only his basketball uniform, trying to spit out a hasty apology to the love of his life and hoping with all his might that she would take him back again.

"I don't expect you to forget everything that had happened in the past and live another life with me," he stopped again and pondered. "In fact, I think that's the last thing you would do. Gabi, I'm sorry. Now, I don't know whose fault any of this was. But I know that if I would have remembered that stupid condom eight years ago, we wouldn't be here and Jayden wouldn't be in that room crying for his life. But I have absolutely no regrets,"

Troy didn't notice the wide grin Gabriella put on her face and how she was stepping closer to him as he spoke. He continued reason."I didn't come all this way to tell you that I can't live without you, Bella. I can live with out you," he paused and gestured to himself. "As you can see,".

"Gabriella, I love you. And even if I could grow numb to wild emotions like these and just spend the rest of my life waiting for death to come upon me, I just don't want to live without you. Gabi, I wouldn't dare want to live without you,"

He stopped. Silence spread through the whole floor of the hospital, waiting for some kind of reaction. Until ultimately, Gabriella jumped onto Troy, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, and gave him what every lover in the world waited for in the end. A true love's kiss.

Gabriella and Troy shared an everlasting moment embracing each other with millions of repeating kisses. They shared their moment even though so many sorrows still existed in their lives. The two passionately clung to the other in ecstasy even now. Because Troy and Gabriella loved each other. And they knew that they would be together through it all.


	20. Ever Ever After

**Phew! So now it's the epilogue.. Goodness, it's like no time has been spent on this story at all. Thanks so much EVERYONE who read and reviewed! It truly makes my day when I read all the reviews! Thank so much. I was determined to finish this story before school starts again, or else I'll be caught up again! Please review!!!!  
**

**For the last time on this story- Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**  
**Cheers, everyone!! **

**

* * *

**

_Good Comes Last _

_by Laugh, in laughnsmile96_

_Chapter Twenty: **Ever Ever After

* * *

**To **ever ever after**  
Forever could even start today  
**Ever ever after**  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your** ever ever after **_

_Carrie Underwood, **Ever Ever After **_

_70.6 percent of all children who are accurately diagnosed with acute myeloid leukemia do not survive from the deadly disease. Jayden Bolton was part of the 29.4 percent of children that did survive. And with death rates going drastically up in the time that little Jay had been discharged from the Los Angeles Childrens Hospital, his story was a complete miracle. It took two months for Jayden to heal entirely after the day that he had gotten his mother back. He was at the peak of his disease when suddenly, his sickness disappeared over the course of the next month. The next whole month, Jayden was kept in the hospital to regain his strength. On September 9 of the that year, Jayden was finally released from the hospital back into the loving arms of his family. His arrival back home sent out millions of happy cheers and called for a celebration. _

* * *

**_TWO YEARS LATER_**

Everyone sat still in the hospital corridor, waiting for any response from the doctors. The wait was incredibly long and patience was wearing down. The walls of the hospital had gotten accustomed to the frequent visits of this particular group but this time it glowed in ecstasy. Because this time no one was hurt. This time no one was suffering from a head trauma or being operated for a fatal kidney transplant. This time no little boy was crying in absolute fear of death. Because this time a new life was being welcomed into the world. As Troy held his wife's slippery hand and bared the high frequency shrieks that she sent out, he was forced to be shipped back two years ago when he and Gabriella finally reunited in the hospital after one month's torture.

--------

_Troy slowly pulled back from Gabriella's mouth to meet her eyes. He kissed her forehead sincerely and then pressed his lips everywhere that his wet lips could reach. With her fingers tangled in Troy's hair, Gabriella closed her eyes in pure bliss as he sprinkled kisses on her face. _

_"Don't you ever leave me like that again," she ordered once her eyes were wide open again. Troy nodded once and leaned down to kiss her lips again.  
_

_"Never!" he whispered in her ear and rested his head at the nape of her neck. She hopped down from his waist and returned the hug faithfully. _

_"If you ever do, I am going to come down there myself and demand a reason before I pull you back into my arms," Gabriella threatened into her boyfriend's chest. _

_Troy chuckled and tightened the grip on her sides. He nuzzled her neck and looked around the hallway. Troy noticed that his traveling audience were still staring googly-eyed at the scene if front of them. He pulled back just a bit before waving a hand at all of them. _

_"Nothing to see here!" he announced. "Just another couple in love, embracing like they should," Gabriella giggled. Troy watched as they all reluctantly returned to their respective stations and continued their work. Gabriella cupped his cheek and brought his face back to fill his lips with hers. _

_"Baby," he said before seizing her lips again. "I love you so much. Ever since we first met. I found your number on the sheets and I was so stupid to-" _

_"Shh, it's okay, honey," Gabriella brushed her thumb against his perfectly carved cheek. "I love you too, Troy. And right now..," she put her head near his heart again and gave out a heavy sigh, wrapping her arms around his waist. "that's all that matters" Troy and Gabriella stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes before a nurse slipped out of Room 414. _

_"Gabriella?" the nurse said. Both of them landed their eyes on the nurse. "He is awake," Gabriella smiled. She looked back up at Troy and took both his hands in hers. She lifted herself on her toes and pecked Troy on the lips. "I believe you have to meet your son," Troy smiled and his eyes widened, his stomach flip flopping in his abdomen. He gulped. _

_"Don't worry. He is like the younger version of you," Troy chuckled nervously and followed his love inside the room. _

_"Jayden?" there was a shuffle and a squeak from the bed that Troy's son rested on. Troy carefully strolled into Jayden's view and suddenly when their eyes met, Troy was forced to smile brightly. _

_"Hey, Jayden," Troy greeted. Gabriella pushed him along and made him go further while she stayed back and watched them meet. Troy delicately sat on the bed watching for Jayden's feet. "I'm Troy," he placed his hand on his son's, Troy's large hand engulfing Jayden's puny one.. Suddenly, his whole world turned over and as soon as the shock surged through his nerves, Troy immediately knew that even if he was or wasn't his own son, he would love him like one. "I'm your-" _

_"father," Jayden finished for him. He smiled proudly at his discovery. "She told me," he pointed to his mother. Troy's lip trembled as tears of joy fill his eyes. He looked over and Gabriella and back at Jayden. Gabriella covered her mouth as the tears already flowed. Jayden spread his arms out towards Troy to invite him for a hug. Troy beamed. _

_"I felt that too," Jayden whispered in Troy's ear as they embraced. The little boy pulled away from Troy and turned to his mother. "Mom?" he held his hand out to her and before he knew it, the family of three had finally joined as one. _

_Three months later, Gabriella stood on the shore of the Pacific Ocean, bare feet and in a strapless flowing wedding dress. The Hawaiian breeze swept through the beach and the sun was just about to slip under the horizon. She looked deeply into her love's eyes and knew that this was a moment to remember. She had probably waited forever for this time when she finally became Gabriella Bolton. She was now finally his. And Gabriella couldn't ask for more.  
_

_ Troy's parents sat in the first row of the white benches, smiling like two proud parents would be. They had visited once after Jayden came back from the hospital to find a mighty surprise waiting for them in California. The whole story was explained to them and all they had was sincere happiness for their children. And for Gabriella, their gratitude. Because she had saved their son's life. Jack and Lucille Bolton gladly welcomed Gabriella into their family completely.  
_

_ Next to them, was her son, Jayden. His was entirely excited about having a family. Jayden was going to start school again after the marriage ceremony was finished and they had reached safely back in California. After Troy and Jayden met three months ago, their relationship bloomed into a beautiful flower. All three of them__ were like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together and made a beautiful picture. And that is what Jayden loved about family. He had been through a tragic experience, one that he would never forget of course. Even though at such a young age, Jayden had learned so much about life. And even if the disease were to hit him again, Jayden knew that his family would take care of him.  
_

_Chad stood behind Troy in his respective spot as the best man, distantly gazing at the ceremony that was taking place. His eyes soon fell on Taylor. Her hand was wrapped around a bouquet which held a diamond ring that indicated a sign of marriage. Just three weeks after Jayden had returned home, Chad was immersed in his love for Taylor and decided to step up a notch. So, at a winning basketball game against the Chicago Bulls, Chad proposed to Taylor in front of everyone single audience member. Taylor connected their eyes and smiled at Chad, who returned it with a wink.  
_

_Behind Taylor was Sharpay, one of the pretty bridesmaids. With a tilted head and an equally satisfied smile on her lips, she -like everyone else-, watched the wedding. She played with her fingers and caught a glimpse of her one and only, Zeke, who sat next to Jayden. He had a protective arm around Troy's son and played a fabulous uncle. Sharpay's heart bloomed in her chest. She had a secret yet to tell anybody. Sharpay was finally bearing a child. The married couple was going to have a baby. Seeing Jayden back with his family and after Taylor had announced she was pregnant, Sharpay was sickened by the thought of being not being a mother. But it was only a week before the wedding that she had woken up one morning with a complaining stomach. Zeke was the only one who knew and both had agreed to disclose the news after marriage. _

_And amongst them all, Troy who stood amazed at the beauty in front of him. His life was finally knotting up together in one pleasant of fulfillment. He listened as the priest continued to make vows of matrimony but couldn't help but be distracted by Gabriella. He had no words to describe how much in love he was with her. As Chad would call him; "whipped". Troy couldn't deny it. Gabriella was the one he was waiting for all his life and finally she was all his. The old priest stopped and waited for Troy to answer. Troy wasn't going to hesitate. He wouldn't dare.  
_

_"I do". _

_----_

"Brie," a velvet voice pulled Gabriella out of her dreams. She opened her eyes carefully and smiled at Troy's face.

"Troy," she croaked, her mouth dry from all the screams of giving birth. Troy nuzzled her nose and caressed her cheek with his hand before plunging down to kiss her lips. Troy lifted his legs from the ground and carefully place them beside Gabriella's. He put his head next to her heart and listened to the beat that kept two souls alive.

"I love you," Gabriella held his face in her hands and said the three words that made his heart flutter.

"Mmmmh, I love you too," he breathed into her hair in a relaxed happiness. They were together for sometime before a nurse knocked and walked into the room. She held a pink bundle in her arms with a happy smile on her face.

"Do you two want to meet your daughter?" Gabriella gasped in sheer joy. Troy smiled and held his hands out toward the nurse. She walked before him and placed the baby girl into his large arms. His smile brightened at the sight of a new born beauty.

"I want to see! Give her to me!" Gabriella whined like a little child. Troy chuckled lightly and carefully handed the baby to his wife. Gabriella gave a slow gasp and a wide smile as the little girl rested in her arms.

"Oh, Troy!," she gloated. "She's so beautiful," Troy still lay beside Gabriella and gazed at his daughter. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"I am gonna go get Jayden, okay?" Gabriella nodded and after Troy splattered a kiss on her ear, whizzed out of the room gracefully.

"Dad!" Jayden yelled just as soon as his eyes sat on Troy. "Is she here yet?"

"Yes," Troy replied confidently. "She's here, alright," Troy lifted took the hand of his son's and dragged him along to the hospital bedroom.

"Where is she?!" Jayden was hyperactive, completely hysterical to meet his new magically arrived sister. Ever since the day his mother became unusually large and Troy and Gabriella were just bound to tell him, he was over excited. Finally, when his Uncle Chad came to pick up from school, he went entirely berserk.

"Wow!," Jayden said, amazed at the new attendant of the Bolton family. Jayden put his index finger into the tiny loop of her fingers. "She's so little," Gabriella giggled.

"Jays, you were just as shrimp when you were baby," She snorted again. " Smaller even," Troy watched in silence as Jayden interacted with his younger sister and resumed his spot beside Gabriella.

"What is her name, mom?" he asked. Gabriella glanced at Troy to recieve a reassuring nod.

"Jordan," Gabriella stated. " Jordan Camilla Bolton,". Jayden leaped onto the bed with his parents. He spread out his hands so that he could hold her.

"Hiya Jordan," Troy and Gabriella watched as Jayden conversed with his little sister as she dozed off into sleep. He rattled on about things from school, his friends, or what the mean janitor was yelling at other students for. All the while, Troy discretely, put his arms around Gabriella and his lips next to her ear.

"I love you," Gabriella shivered as she heard the three little words that she adored the most. She looked up at Troy and captured his lips for two seconds.

"I love you, too, Troy,"

Like always, that was all they needed. That was all that mattered. Because love is behind every happy being. Love is like a dream, where there are no impossibilities. Love is that which exists as the universe for nothing magnificent could be done without. Love is the thing that always hope because in the end, you know that everything will be alright. You know that you can have your happily ever after with that person you love. For Troy and Gabriella, it seemed like forever until their true bliss overpowered. But in the end they knew, it was all worth the risk.

_"When a heart finds another, what's a cloud more or less in the sky?"  
**--**Wolf and Page_

* * *

**Screams!!! It's all OVER! Wow, that was a great ending don't ya think? But I can't believe it was done. Thank you all so much for reading this story. And for one LAST time, please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Keep Smiling  
Love ya  
Laugh**


End file.
